I can't help how i feel
by kelseym96
Summary: Rachel has been in love with her brother's best friend for aslong as she could remember. But he only say her as his brothers little sister. She decides to give up on him and goes away for year but when she returns what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Rach, come on stop" Quinn said lying on her bestfriend Rachel's bed, she hugged her tightly. "You have such a bright future, your the best singer i know! Not to mention a strong student " Quinn said smiling wiping away Rachel's tears "Finn Hudson is not worth these tears. Now get your but out of bed and lets go for a walk" she suggested.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn. Believe it or not Quinn and Rachel were not always friends, but now they were like family, Quinn was always their for her. "I know thanks Quinn" Said Rachel smiling "It's just, i always wanted something to happen between us, i'm stupid i knew it wouldn't, i thought he could see me more than Noah's little sister"

Quinn nodded at Rachel "Listen he is an idiot, if he hasn't noticed by now how lucky he would be, i don't want to sound back Rach but he probably never will, you will find someone" Quinn said nicely, she hated seeing her friend like this.

"I need a break from it all" Rachel said looking away from Quinn "I just need to be away from him, i hate seeing him with other girls"

"Well what's on your mind" Quinn asked confused

"Well" Rachel said smiling "I got offered to go to a singing program, i think i should go" she said handing the letter she received to Quinn. "Its a chance for me to become big, to get away and i could get noticed, the problem is it's in a foreign country" she added worried of Quinn's reaction

"What! You can't be serious" Quinn said standing up "Don't you think this is going to far?" she asked

"What do you mean going to far" Rachel said confused getting up walking towards Quinn

"Well lets think" Quinn said being sarcastic "Going to a different country to forget about a guy?"

"This could really help me Q, please be happy for me" Rachel begged giving her a cute smile

Quinn sighed "I can't believe this, move on but do it here" Quinn said, she knew she was being unfair but she didn't want Rachel to go, she has seen how many times she has cried over Finn and now she was going to lose her best friend.

"Q just listen, you know i have wanted to be with Finn for what 3 year? But the problem is he's my brothers best friend, i cant go anywhere without seeing him"

"Fine, i know" Quinn said giving up, she looked smiling at Rachel "I don't have to worry anyway you wont go" she teased

"You think" Rachel smirked

"Theirs no way Noah will let you go, your his baby sister! He is so protective, and let me tell you their is no way he will let your go half way across the country without him being their" Quinn said smirking

Rachel frowned. She did know it was going to be hard explaining it to Noah. He was her brother but when my dad left us he took a father role and even though they were twins Noah always says hes the older one and shes the baby of the family. Rachel had already mentioned the program to her mother and she seemed happy about it "We will see" Rachel said lying down on her bed.

Quinn lay back down beside Rachel "You know, i have been thinking and"

"Whatever you say no" Rachel laughed

"Hey" Quinn said shoving Rachel "Maybe we shouldn't go to the same parties as your brother and Finn" Quinn suggested "Then you wont see him with other girls"

"I know, but we get invited because they are out friends too Q, so that means i would be hiding" Rachel said frowning

Rachel didn't know how she would of survived without Quinn "You know i love you Q"

"I love you too bestie" Quinn smiled

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Rachel hurry up" Noah shouted

"Whatever, i couldn't find my cheering uniform" Rachel said rushing down the stairs

"Oh my god its tragic" Noah joked

Rachel stuck out her tongue

"Grow up" Noah said laughing

"I'll drive" Rachel shouted taking the keys out of his hand

Once they were at school and parked, Finn walked towards them. Rachel sighed

"Hey little puckerman" Finn said smiling "Did you like the party Saturday?"

"It was okay" Rachel said annoyed "And stop calling me little puckerman" she frowned

"I guess someones PMS" Finn said laughing looking towards Puck, everyone called him puck apart from me and Quinn we called him Noah. Noah rolled his eyes and i swung to hit Finn

Santana Lopez walked up to Noah, i looked towards Noah and he was smiling

"Here's my girl" Noah said kissing Santana, he had been dating her since last year, she was also on the cherrios with me and Q but we didn't really speak

"So Puck, practice this afternoon?" Finn asked

"Yeah see you later man" Puck waved off Finn and Rachel

Rachel hated being left alone with Finn, Finn put his arm round Rachel's shoulders "Come on i'll walk you to class" Rachel sighed

Rachel kept looking around for Quinn, she really needed her right now.

"Hey, dick, let go off my bff" Quinn said standing behind them smiling. They were almost infront of cheerios practice. "Don't you have some skank to screw Finn?" She added, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her away from him

"Yeah i do, unless you want a piece of me" Finn said smirking at Quinn, Finn looked over and saw Britanny Pierce "That's one on my list" Finn said pointing to the blonde in the corner

"Wow, Britanny Pierce, going pretty low Finn" Quinn said laughing. "Anyway she's your type you know easy, not even a challenge" Quinn said pulling Rachel into practice. Quinn had noticed the look in Rachel's eyes and decided to take her away from him, she hated this. Her friend deserved better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for all the followers and reviews, just to answer a question this will turn out to be a finchel story and some Puck and Quinn drama**

* * *

><p>Rachel ended up driving home alone, Her brother left to go to practice with Finn, and Quinn went with Santana to help her pick out a dress, she had been asked to go but her and Santana clash a lot. She didn't mind driving home alone she liked the time to think. Rachel parked in her drive and saw her mothers care was parked, Rachel frowned i thought she was at work she mumbled to herself.<p>

"Mom, you okay?" Rachel shouted walking into the house her mother was always at work

"Rach? Is that you" She heard her mother call back from the bedroom

Rachel walked upstairs into her mothers bedroom "Mom you okay?" Rachel asked again as she saw clothes all around the room

"Yes i'm fine beautiful" Rachel's mam turned to smile at her daughter "Which one do you like?" She asked holding to dresses

"Their both nice" Rachel replied sitting on her mams bed "Whats the dresses for?"

"You forgot?" Her mam laughed "You are so smart, but you always seem far away in your world when i tell you things" Her mam joked

"I have my own lala land" Rachel laughed "Everything comes true their"

"I promise you baby girl, your dreams will come true one day" She looked down to her daughter who put her head down, "Anyway your aunt Louise is having a dinner party, which has may food being served so i kinda have to go" Added her mother smiling widely. Rachel's mother owned a cafe which everyone went too

"Oh well i will watch the cafe tonight mam its fine"Rachel said getting of the bed "Besides it's Monday nobody will hardley's be their and i have nothing else to do cause i don't have a social life" She joked

"Are you sure" Her mother asked feeling guilty "I did ask your brother but he has probably forgot, but i can give him a call for him to come help you?" She offered

"Nope it's fine" Rachel reassured her mam "And besides Quinn will probably come" she smiled

"Okay" her mother said "Have you thought anymore about the singing program"

"Yeah, i want to go" Rachel said smiling towards her mam

Her mother nodded smiling "That's good baby girl, you will do great" She said smiling at her daughter

Rachel got up leaving the room, she felt guilty leaving her mam, yeah Noah was going to be here, but she didn't really want to be alone either, she shouted goodbye to her mother and went to leave the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the cafe and was cleaning some tables, still Finn Hudson was in her head, she couldn't get him out of it<p>

"Let me guess your thinking about him" Someone said behind her

Rachel jumped in shock "Santana, what the hell wheres Q? and remind me why she tells you these things?"

Santana frowned at her "Listen Rach, i like you i have nothing against you, and about the Finn answer its obvious" She said smirking

"Wheres Quinn" Rachel asked again

"Shes just sorting something out with the cheerios, thanks for bailing shopping by the way" Santana replied

"Sorry i had to" Rachel said, she put a class infront of Santana and filled it with hot chocolate

"You know Rachel, i have heard you sing and if he hasn't noticed how unique and talented you are, he's not worth it" Santana said uncomfortably, she didn't really know what to say in these situations

"What? Who?" Rachel said naively

"You know who..Hudson, you deserve better" Santana said looking at Rachel

Rachel sighed "Is it really that obvious?" She asked ashamed

"To me" Santana shrugged "I think just me and Q"

"Thanks Santana" Rachel smiled

"It's fine anyway, me and your brother has unfinished business" She smirked getting up to leave

"Ergg" Rachel said laughing

Quinn came about 10 minutes after Santana had left. they mostly talked about songs, cherrios, Quinn kept trying to talk about Finn but i kept blanking the subject. Quinn decided to spend the night at Rachels

"Well" Quinn said "I'm going to run home get some clothes and stuff, i will meet you back here" She suggested

"Yeah okay, i will wait here and just clean the place" Rachel said sarcastically laughing

"Very funny, see you soon" Quinn said

Rachel made her way to the door and put the close sign on, she walked back to the counter and turned to the piano, music helped her

And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

"Who dosn't get to, to get you back?" Asked a familiar voice she knew

"What the hell" Rachel said turning towards Finn "People need to stop sneaking around" She added

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Finn said smiling

Rachel sighed "It's fine" She smiled "What can i do for you?" She asked"

"Just came to see you, Puck is with Santana, just this morning you seemed angry?" He asked

"I was just tried" Rachel replied with a slight smile

"If you need anything or to talk to someone you know you come to me right?" Finn asked "Your special to me, your like family" He said looking at her

"I am?" She asked nervously. Did he just say your special to me?

"Of course, your my friend and probably the only girl i have as a friend, that i don't sleep with" He said laughing

"Oh" Rachel said trying to hide the pain in her voice "Listen Q's going to be here any minute so"

"It's fine i'll go" Finn said hugging Rachel goodbye "See you tomorrow" He added

"Yeah" she smiled watching him go

Once she saw Finn was out of sight she put her head on the counter why is this happening to me she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later**

Quinn stood outside of Rachel's house staring at her

"Your coming to the party with me tonight yeah?" Asked Quinn looking at Rachel

"No Q, i'm sorry, i think am going to pass and stay at home, i mean i have work to do anyway" Rachel said looking down

Quinn sighed and pouted "It's because of Finn and her isn't it?"Quinn said sounding pisses off

"Who's her?" Rachel asked confused

"You know Brittany! He was on about her yesterday" Quinn replied

"Actually Quinn Fabrey i'm not going cause of them" She laughed "I'm just really tried"

Quinn looked at her up and down and frowned

"I promise, i just need to do work and to rest, but you go and have fun and make sure to tell me details" Said Rachel smiling

"Fine" Quinn said giving up walking towards her car

"Cya" Rachel shouted

* * *

><p>Rachel walked back into her house and sighed, she found her mother sat on the couch waiting for her<p>

"Mom everything okay?" Rachel asked worried

"Yeah i overheard you and Quinn" Her mother replied

"I'm just not in the party mood" Rachel smiled at her mother

"Okay" Her mother said

Rachel sat down and was silent for a few minutes

"You know Rach, this music program, i think you should go, you have to look at the big picture, everything happens for a reason" Her mother said looking towards her

"So your saying i should go then?" Rachel asked

"Yes and no, but Rachel, you need to get away i know you have feelings for him, and he hasn't noticed yet so what makes you think he will" She said squeezing her daughters hand

"I really wish people would stop saying that" Rachel said with anger, does everyone know she thought to herself?

"I know, but you need to make choices for you and your future" Her mother said stroking her daughters hair

"Thanks mom" Rachel said resting her head on her mothers before getting up to leave

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked confused

"I need to sort something out" she said walking out the door. She needed to speak to Finn

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way over to Finn's house, she was so nervous! She reached the door and knocked waiting for an answer<p>

"Hey" Finn said opening the door with only joggers on. Rachel couldn't help but look at his toned chest

She started blushing

"Little Puckerman? Finn asked "You okay?" He asked worried

"I" Rachel shook her head "I just need to speak to you" She said looking down

"Now?" Finn asked turning around "I'm kinda busy Rach" he said uncomfortable

"Let me guess Brittany?" Rachel said raising her voice "So its serious huh?" She asked trying to hide the pain in her eyes

"Not really" He laughed "We just help each over out" he shrugged

"I don't need to you she said" Closing her eyes "Finn its important" She added

Finn sighed "Okay, give me two minutes" He said walking back in

Finn didn't invite Rachel in, but she followed anyway

She walked into the sitting room figuring Finn and Brittany were upstairs, but to her surprise they were also in the sitting room

"Didn't you tell her we were busy?" Asked Britanny annoyed

"Yes, but she says its important so" He said looking for his shirt

"Whatever, she has a crush on you, and hates the fact were dating" Added Brittany with jealousy

"First off were not dating, were just having sex" Finn said seriously "And secondly Rachel doesn't have a crush on me that's ridicules! She knows it would never happen shes my best friends little sister that's all i see her as" Added Finn. What he didn't know was Rachel heard all of that

Rachel's eyes started to fill with tears, she started to walk towards the door. She was about to leave when Finn spoke

"So whats up?" He asked smiling at her

"You know what" She started looking down "I made a mistake it's fine, go back to her, i'll see you later" She added not wanting her voice to crack

She left his house so fast, not turning around to look back "England here i come" she said to herself "Its time to move on" She added running home


	4. Chapter 4

1 Week later

"No! Your not going and that's it, end of discussion" Shouted Puck to Rachel

"When the hell do you get to decide for me" Rachel screamed back. She finally decided to tell her brother that she was leaving to England, she didn't expect him to be this mad "Your only my brother Noah, your not dad! You can't stop me and that's it" She said with anger in her face.

"Try me" Puck said "Their is no way i'm letting you go" Puck said hitting the kitchen wall.

"Stop it you two" Their mother shouted entering the room. She looked at them both with disbelief, she never saw them fighting, well not like this anyway. "What is going on" She asked.

Puck looked at Rachel "I'm glad your here mom" He said looking at his mam "Your daughter" he said pointing towards Rachel "She thinks she's going to England and your fine with that"

"Arggg" Rachel screamed.

"I am" Said their mother looking at her son.

Puck looked at his mam "Your kidding? You can't be serious" He shouted "She's 16 anything could happen"

His mother walked over to her son and took his hands in hers "Listen Noah, Your her brother but i'm her mother i decide" She said calmly "I have checked her program and the place she is staying. Shes going to be fine"

"You can't trust a teenage girl"

"I'm still here you idiot i can hear you" Rachel said with anger

Rachel's mother looked over towards her and shook her head, basically telling her to be quiet which Rachel groaned at.

Rachel started to walk away "I need some air, i'll be back later" She said glaring at Puck

Puck sighed, and ran his hand through his hair "Your making a mistake mam" He said calm "She's not ready for this! She's my baby sister" He added

His mother smiled. "I know that it's hard to understand Noah and believe me i know you just want to protect her, but she has to face the world. Be supportive for her and show that you love and trust her. She's not a baby anymore she is a mature young lady" She said kissing her son's forehead "She will go with or without your support Noah"

"I love her mam and want her safe" Puck said looking into his mam's eyes

"I know you do, and that's why she's upset because she wants your support, she's leaving at the end of the month" She added

Puck looked at his mother in shock "But schools not over"

"Noah it's fine" She said nicely "Listen i need to go to the cafe, i'll come home early" Added their mother she felt so guilty leaving things like this

"No it's fine mam" Puck said reassuring her "I'll talk to her" He smiled

"Thank you baby" She said leaving

Once his mam had left he made his way up to Rachel's room, he sat on her bed and looked around. He smiled looking at the pictures that Rachel had, there was many of her and Quinn and a lot or her and him.

"I love you little sis" He whispered to himself. He suddenly frowned seeing a notebook of sheet music. He took it and flipped it open, he knew he shouldn't of been looking at him but he had to know what she was thinking.

He looked at the songs and noticed one wasn't finished, it was titled "i gotta go my won way"

_I've go to move on and be who I am_  
><em>I just don't belong here, I hope you understand<em>  
><em>We might find a place in this world someday<em>  
><em>But at least for now, I gotta go my own way<em>

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_  
><em>But I get my hopes up<em>  
><em>And I watch them fall every time<em>

_Another color turns to gray_  
><em>And it's just too hard to watch it all<em>  
><em>Slowly fade away<em>

_I'm leaving today_  
><em>'Cause I gotta do what's best for me<em>  
><em>You'll be okay<em>

"What are you doing" Shouted Rachel yanking the notebook from Puck's hands. "This is private Noah!" she went to her door ""Go! Get out" She said with anger 

Puck still sat on her bed ignoring her demands, he looked at her.

"Is that really how you feel?" Asked Puck "If it is i'm sorry" he said putting his head down

Rachel sighed and sat beside him "Sometimes i feel disconnected, like i don't belong but Noah that's not your fault" How could she be angry at her brother. She put her hands on top of his "Your the best brother ever Noah, but i have always followed after you, but now it's time for me to do things alone"

"I just can't believe your going in two weeks" he said looking at her "I'm going to miss you" Noah admitted "Just please be careful the boys over their want one thing to get in your pants"

"Yeah just like they do here" Rachel said laughing "I'll be careful Noah, You will be visiting and i will be back from Christmas" Added Rachel smiling

Puck sighed and shook his head "It still wont be the same"

"I'm going to miss you, i love you" Said Rachel sitting closer to him

Puck wrapped his arms round her neck and kissed her forehead "I love you too little Puckerman and any guy tries it with you i'll kill them" He added

"I know" She laughed

* * *

><p>2 weeks later.<p>

Rachel had just zipped her last suitcase. She sat on her bed and sighed, she was scared but she knew she had to do it.

Quinn was coming with her brother and mother at the airport in the morning to say goodbye.

Rachel had said goodbye to almost everyone, she hadn't seen Finn since the whole Britanny thing. They were both avoiding eachover. She looked at her clock, her brother would be back soon with the pizzas. She took her handbag and ran downstairs.

"I need to say goodbye to someone mam" She shouted to her mother "I'll be back soon" she said walking out the door and started to run down the street.

She arrive in front of Finn's house she knocked at the door.

Finn opened the door and looked at her in surprise

"I didn't expect to see you" he smiled "Come in"

"No" she said "I just came to say bye" she smiled trying to hide the pain

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks little puckerman, i would of been sad if you didn't say goodbye" He said stepping outside to her closing the door behind him

"Well you could of came to see me too" She joked

"Yeah" he said looking down "But i knew you were angry at me for some reason and i didn't want to bother you, so just avoided you" he admitted

"Don't be silly" She said slapping his arm "I was having a bad day and well" she shrugged "I just took it out on you" She added

Finn gave her a smile. "So England huh? I hope you have fun! We'll miss you here" He said stepping closer to her

She closed the distance and hugged him tight "I'm going to miss home too" She said to him, She wished she could say she was going to miss him and she loved him.

Finn was rubbing her back. "And please remember Finn your doing good. Don't live up to other peoples expectations" She said breaking their hug

Finn was speechless, no-one has ever said that to him before

Rachel looked at Finn "Well take care" she said turning around to leave

"Wait" Finn said catching her arm "Why say that?" He asked

"I know you Finn, you always try to impress everyone else, just do it for you, i like the real Finn Hudson"

Finn smiled and hugged her again "Thank you, i'm glad i have you as a friend" He added smiling

Rachel's heart broke once again when he said friend. "Take care of yourself Finn Hudson" She said turning around going back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for the reviews.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel quickly checked over he suitcases again, and now she was staring at the three people that meant everything to her, they were her world, her mother, brother and best friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rach" Quinn said trying to hold back the tears. She pulled Rachel into a hug "I promised myself i would be strong for you but i just can't. How do i survive 9 whole months without you?" Asked Quinn burying her face in Rachel's neck.

Rachel look over at her mam and brother and noticed they were both trying to contain their laughter, Quinn was such a drama queen.

"Oh come on Q" Rachel said stroking her hair. "You will be fine, and plus you will be coming to visit soon" Rachel added in a cheerful voice "The captain of the cherrios need's to stay strong"

"Yeah i know" Laughed Quinn

"Exactly" Said Rachel with a big smile "Aren't i right Noah?" She said looking towards him

"Totally" Puck said nodding his head

Quinn finally let go of Rachel

_We are now boarding passengers to England flight 9.30_

"Well that's me" Rachel said smiling trying not to cry

"Little sis" Puck said hugging her "Please be good and remember no boys" He added in a serious tone

"I know Noah" Rachel said laughing, she looked over her brothers shoulder to see if Finn had turned up but he never

Rachel walked over to her mother and hugged her so tight.

"Be good my sweet baby girl, i a so proud of you" Her mother said with a warm comforting smile "Take care of yourself and make sure you have fun but not too much" She added laughing

"I'm going to miss you so much" Rachel said as tears started forming in her eyes "But i will be back for Christmas and its soon anyway, i'm going to miss it her"

"Remember baby this is your home" Her mother said "Make sure you call us as soon as you have landed" She added

"I know" Rachel said

Rachel looked towards her brother who was holding her best friend in a tight hug, she smiled and thought to herself they are going to be fine. She waved to them and quickly left knowing she was about to break down so had to go.

Once she got on the plane and took her seat she put in her ipod and listened to the song goodbye by Miley Cyrus.

Rachel let out a sarcastic laugh because of what song had come on, she looked out the window as she took off, she was finally doing it.

* * *

><p>Puck dropped Quinn off at her house and his mother at the cafe. It was 10am and he didn't feel like going home. Letting his sister going was harder then he thought it was going to be.<p>

He was driving to the football court, this was were he felt his best.

When he arrived their he noticed Finn's car also their he was surmised to find him here.

"What the hell?" Puck asked confused "Your awake before 11am during summer? What's happening?" Puck asked

"Very funny" Said Finn sarcastically"I just couldn't sleep" he turned away what he really wanted to say was that after what Rachel said last night he came to the airport but bailed when he saw her "How are you doing" he said turning back around to face him.

"Oh you know" Puck shrugged while taking the ball from Finn "My little sister is going to England unsupervised, where boys are going to try it on and i cant' do nothing about it" Puck said in a angry tone

"Chill out Puck" Finn said laughing "Your sister is mature, your probably worrying about nothing"

"I guess" Puck sighed "Well on the bright side, atleast her crush on your might go away" Puck said laughing kicking the ball to Finn

Finn's head shot up "What?" he asked shocked

"Oh come on" Puck said laughing "I thank you for having enough respect for my sister and pretending not to see it, but come you had to know about it" Added Puck seriously "Everyone knew"

"Yeah" Finn said in shock. Rachel had feelings for them he thought to himself

"I was actually happy she liked you" Said Puck going to sit on the benches "Because lets face it i know you would never go their, and it's good cause she didn't give any other boys attention" Puck laughed "But i think she really started to like you, i was actually going to come and ask you to tell her it would never happen, but then she got that program so she was leaving anyway" He shrugged "So she will probably move one" He added

"Yeah i hope so too" He said sitting next to Puck, he was still so confused

"Hey boyfriend" Santana stepped infront of the two boys "I was driving to your house to see how you were, but thought you might of been here" She added rubbing her hand on his back

"Well i'm a bit depressed" Puck said pouting "I could use some comforting" He smirked

Santana laughed "Okay, your lucky i love you" She added "Lets go and i will give you some comforting" She winked, she walked over to the car shouting by to Finn

"You're good" Said Finn to Puck impressed "Have fun" He added

"Oh i will" He said running towards Santana

Finn stayed at the football court for a little while. She loved you? Wow, i didn't see that coming how didn't i notice? Finn thought rubbing his hands through his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was trying on his fourth shirt in the mirror, looking at them all for atleast 10 minutes.

"God" He shouted in the mirror "Why are you getting stressed about a shirt" he added finally picking a shirt.

It was the first day of senior year but it was also the first time he would be seeing Rachel since she left for England and because he found out she had feelings for him he decided to dress up nice for her.

Rachel did come back for Christmas, but Finn had to go visit his grandparents so didn't get to see her. As for the summer when Rachel came back he had left two days earlier to go to a football camp, he thought this was a good thing to do and he thought it might of been to soon to see Rachel. He had a pretty bad few months he felt like a jerk the way he treat Rachel and his grades went down because Rachel used to always help him with work. He just kept saying to himself that she was his best friends little sister and Puck would never forgive him.

"Finn just chill out" He told himself picking up his bag running down the stairs and opening up the door to see Puck

"Hey dude" Finn said looking behind Puck to see if Rachel was in the car

"Well don't you look smart" Puck joked

"Dude could you be more gay?" Finn said laughing

"Yeah that sounded gay didn't it" Puck said

"Kind" Finn shrugged "What you doing here anyway? Driving me to school on the first day of our last year boyfriend" Finn said in a girl voice

"Who sounds gay now" Puck said walking to his car

Finn puched Puck's shoulder "Why you here? You not driving your sister?"

Puck sighed and shook his head "We have already had a fight" Puck said leaning on his car "That's why am here, she's not the same girl anymore" He added looking down

"What?Why?" Finn asked confused

"Well she was my baby sister when she left and now she has came back she's all grown up and i don't like it" Puck said complaining "I have already spent all summer keeping guys away from her.. Lets just say its going to be a long year" Puck said pouting which made Finn laugh

"Yeah you can laugh all you want, but i want you to help me keep an eye on her" Puck said in a serious tone

"No way! I'm not getting involved in you too and not her when it comes to guys" Finn said shaking his head

"No you have to help me, your basically family to us, your helping end off" Puck said getting in his car with Finn following

* * *

><p>"What a dick" Rachel screamed while brushing her hair. Her hair was a lot longer now curled with highlights. She soon started thinking of Puck again and got even more angry<p>

"You have to be more specific than that Rach, their are alot of dicks out her" Quinn said smiling sitting on Rachel's bed

Rachel laughed "How you doing anyway Q?" Rachel asked turning round to her friend

"Better than you by the sounds of it" Said Quinn smiling "Whats up?" She asked concerned. Quinn was worried it was all going to be about Finn

Rachel shrugged "Oh nothing just Noah" She said sitting beside Quinn "So you ready for senior year?"

"Of course" Quinn said excited "I'm hot a cheerleader and popular" Quinn smirked

Rachel started laughing "I'm so luck to be your friend" She said pretending to be serious

"You will always be my number one girl, and i have to say you are looking hot today" Quinn said winking

"Okay" Rachel said frowning "Your not hitting on me are you?"

"You wish" Quinn said lauging

"Anyway me being hot is a problem with Noah. He said he doesn't want me a school looking like this" She told Quinn

"Can you blame him?" Quinn said turning Rachel around to look in the mirror "When you left you used to wear baggy trousers with over sized shirts" Quinn said pointing in the mirror

Rachel looked at herself up and down, she was wearing low waist jeans, with a black tank top, that showed some cleavage not loads.

"It's not slutty or anything though" Rachel said crossing her arms across her chest

"Oh you you don't" Quinn said walking over to Rachel "Puck is just scared, your his baby sister now look at you" Quinn smiled hugging Rachel

"I guess" Rachel said

"Come on, get that sad face off" Quinn said pulling Rachel downstairs

* * *

><p>Puck was at his locker with Finn and Santana, they had just received their time tables and had calculus almost every day<p>

"Oh man" Finn said sighing "Calculus really? he added

"Stop complaining giant" Santana said laughing

At that moment a laugh came their way, Finn knew it straight away, hearing it made him realise how much he missed her. Finn turned around with a smile but one he saw her his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful.

Seeing Finn made Rachel go all floppy, she still looked at him and thought the same.

Stop it Rachel you are over him so stop it. She said repeating it in her head

"Hey Finn" Rachel smiled hugging him "You look well" She added breaking the hug

"You too" Finn replied looking at her up and down

"How are you manwhore?" Quinn said breaking the moment with Rachel and Finn so it wasn't awkward

Rachel, Puck and Santana started laughing

"Not bad" Finn said laughing "What about you women whore" He added smirking

"So so" She replied "Its killing me starting calculus" She added pouting

"Yeah i know how you feel" Finn agreed

"Oh stop it you too" Rachel cut in "I'm back in town" She said catching Finn and Quinn's attention "You's will be fine" She added

"So Rach, happy to be back here?" Finn asked smiling

"Its home" Rachel said shrugging "I have to go register, see you guys in class" Rachel said walking away with Quinn

Santana, Puck and Finn watched as they walked won the hall seeing every guy's head turn

"You see why you need to help" Puck said showing Finn all the guys checking out Rachel

Finn nodded, he couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel and he felt like he needed to protect her. A part of him wanted to call her his and only his but then another part thought they couldn't do it.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later

"Well guys" Puck said looking around at the rest of his football team. Finn was stood with his arms across his chest both him and Puck were co-captains. "You all know we had a bad year this time last year, but i mean it this time it will change" Puck said looking at Finn who nodded. They were only at practice but Puck thought it would do the team good to say a little something. "We will win this year and go all the way, everyone needs to do their bit, we will be champions! Right?" He asked the team who all cheered.

"Anyone got any questions?" Puck asked expecting no as an answer or just a shrug of shoulders. He really needed to be get going to sort out tonight

"Um yeah co-captain Puckerman?" A player asked raising his hand

Puck sighed "Mike how many times just call me Puck"

"Okay co-captain Puck?" Mike asked

Puck looked over at Finn and rolled his eyes to see Finn trying to control his laughter

"Yes Mike?" Puck asked getting irritated

"Well" Mike begun "The team noticed that your sister has become quite a hottie and we wanted to know if it was okay if we could hit on her or ask her out?" Mike asked seriously

"What?" Puck asked

Finn knew what was going to happen so walked over almost infront of Puck, and shook his head at Mike

"Its just she was nice before she left but now she is better" Mike shrugged looking at the team

Puck stared at Mike for a few minutes then looked at the team

"Well that's a good question" Puck said glaring at Mike "Nobody gets to hit on my sister, now go hit the showers" Puck said walking away

Finn caught up to him and patted Puck on the back laughing "You know you sisters going to be pissed, she hates you getting involved" Finn told Puck

"I know" Puck said laughing

"Your evil man" Finn said shaking his head, his eyes suddenly snapped towards the door when he heard a girl laugh, it was Rachel. He kept convincing himself that nothing was different between them, but everytime he saw her he got a weird feeling in his chest.

Rachel was on walking over when she saw Sam "Hey Sam" Rachel said smiling "How are you?"

"Oh hey Rach" Sam said stopping and giving her a hug "I'm not bad" he said shrugging "Your brother just gave us the keep away from my sister speech"

"He did?" Rachel asked laughing but feeling embarrassed "He did it a bit earlier than i expected him too"

"You know, i can go against his orders if i knew i had a shot" Sam said in a joking tone, but thy both knew he meant it. Sam always had a crush on her

"I'll think about it" Rachel said winking "I'll see you at the party tonight" She said blushing

"I'll look for you" Sam said winking running off to the changing rooms

Finn slapped Pucks arm "Did you see that? They just winked at eachover" Finn said trying to keep his cool but he knew jealousy was taking over.

"I know i told them to keep away but Sam's different, i like him" Puck said shrugging "And i really want Rachel to get over Jessie" Puck added watching his sister talk to Quinn

"Jessie? Who's Jessie?" Finn spoke up

"I'll tell you later" Puck said noticing his sister walking over towards them "So little sis what are you doing here?" He said smiling

"Noah, were twins your a few seconds older, and i came here in the hope to see some hot, naked guys" Rachel said with irony "And don't forget mam is waiting for you to help with the party" Rachel added crossing her arms on her chest

"Hey Rach" Finn said smiling "You know i can help you with the hot, naked issue if you want?" He said winking

"You really are a manwhore" Rachel said laughing

Finn smiled he noticed how she didn't wink back at him

"Anyway how come your not helping mam?" Puck asked staring at Rachel "And whats up with Sam?" He added

"Noah give me a break" She said annoyed "As for helping mam i have been for the past 3 hours! And the Sam situation is none of your business" She added acting defensive

Puck put his hands in the air "I surrender baby.. Opps i mean sis" Puck said sarcastic "But really what you doing here?"

"I'm here for you" Rachel said looking at Finn smiling

"Me?" Finn asked his suddenly felt joy

"Yeah i said i would help you with calculus? Or did you forget?" Rachel said laughing "I'll meet you outside" She said walking away

When Puck and Finn had finally made their way to the changing room everyone had already left

"So who's Jessie?" Finn asked

"Arg" Puck said with a sigh. "Jessie is the guy that Rachel met in England. He was on tour playing, they met became friends and basically spent the whole time together, and now she's back he is all she talks about which kills me" Puck said in a angry voice "My mam has met him and she loves him" He added

"Oh i see" Finn said nodding "I'm sure now she's back she will get over him" He said looking away. He turned just incase Puck noticed he wasn't happy about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was behind the bar helping her mother with he orders. The party turned out to be a real success.

"Oh god, i didn't expect this many people" Rachel said grinning to her mother who was coming back with an empty tray.

"Baby girl go have fun" Her mother said smiling, putting her hand on the try Rachel was about to pick up.

"But mam you need help" Rachel said smiling. She didn't really like to mingle.

"No i don't honey" Her mother said laughing. "I have staff here all night. Now please step away from the bar and go see your best friend, she just walked in."

Rachel turned around to see Quinn running towards her with a big smile "Hey best friend" Quinn said hugging Rachel "I'm so glad your here for all the party's this year" Quinn said letting go of Rachel.

"I know, i'm happy to be home" Rachel said smiling "I didn't meet anyone like you while i was away"

"I bluddy bet you didn't" Quinn said in a serious tone "I am one of a kind" She said smirking "Come on lets dance i love this song" She said pulling Rachel to the dancefloor.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Rachel and Quinn had been dancing for about a minute when someone stepped in between them.

"Do you mind" Quinn said annoyed walking to stand next to Rachel.

It was one of the guys from the football team, he was called Thomas, he was the thickest person ever.

"Hello Rachel Puckerman" Thomas said trying to sound seductive, but instead just sounded ridicules.

Quinn pretended to be sick while Rachel tried not to laugh.

"Hello Thomas whoever" Rachel said.

"My name is smith. Thomas Smith" Thomas said proudly.

"Oh my god" Quinn laughed "When i thought you couldn't get anymore thick you do" She said still laughing.

"Anyways" Thomas said ignoring Quinn looking back to Rachel. "I was thinking that maybe me and you could go somewhere quiet and you know make out?"

Quinn let out a strange noise and put her hand to her mouth. "Don't mind me" She said looking at Rachel who was about to laugh.

"Sorry Thomas, weren't you there when my brother told you all to back off"? She asked.

"Don't worry babe, he came to see me in private and said only me was aloud to ask you out, he knew you wouldn't be able to resit me" He said trying to look sexy.

"He did, did he, I have to go now" Rachel said dragging Quinn's arm "I'm already dating someone" She added not thinking.

"You are?" Both Thomas and Quinn asked in surprise

Rachel looked at Quinn and raised her eyebrows. Quinn then understood.

"Yeah she is" Quinn said nodding "She's dating" Quinn said looking round the room.

"Me" Said a voice coming in and putting an arm around Rachel's neck. "So back off".

"Yeah" Rachel said joining her fingers with the guys. "Sorry i'm taken" She added

"Oh right" Thomas said nodding. "Sorry Sam, i didn't mean to"

"It's fine" Sam said moving his arm from Rachel's neck and putting it round her waist dragging her closer. "But no hitting on her again" Sam said warning him off.

"Yeah, their's others"Thomas said walking away.

As soon as Thomas was out of sight, Sam loosened his grip. "Wow your lucky i stepped in, Thomas? I bet everyone wished they were you" Sam said laughing.

"I know" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "You saved me" She said laughing kissing his cheek.

"For this kind of prize i will save you whenever" Sam said winking "How about a dance?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said blushing "But first i need to go kill my brother but after that i will" She added with a smile.

"Okay, i will find you later" Sam said still looking at Rachel. "Hey Q" He said nodding.

"Hey" Quinn nodded back and took Rachel's arm.

"I'll help you find Puck" She said walking away. Once they were away Quinn slapped Rachel's arm "You lucky bitch! Sam is so hot, he totally has a thing for you" She added.

"I don't know" Rachel said uncomfortable.

"Whats there to know?" Asked Quinn "He is cute, kind, caring and has the whole package. Give him a chance" Quinn smiled.

"Okay" Rachel said shrugging. "Where is my brother" She said changing the subject.

"There" Quinn pointed towards Puck and Santana. Quinn followed Rachel she loved the Puckerman twin arguments.

Rachel walked to the table and crossed her arms.

"Hey little sis" Puck smiled

"Hey baldy" Rachel said to Puck "Santana you look beautiful by the way" She said smiling

Puck touched his hair "Baldy?" Puck asked feeling if his hair was there "I guess i don't get you new humor".

""Oh you will". Rachel said glaring at Puck "When you have bleach in your shampoo, you will get it" She added.

"What did i do?" He asked

"Two words! Thomas Smith" She she glaring "Your going to pay" She added.

"Oh i'm scared" Puck said lowering his head.

"You should be" Rachel said in a warning tone.

"Anyways" Puck said "I'm staying at Santana's tonight so-"

"But Noah! You promised you would drive me home at midnight" Rachel said in a angry tone. "It will be 6am in London and i said i would skype Jessie".

"Chill out will you" Puck said sighing "I think you should move on" he added.

"That's not the point" Rachel said hitting her brothers head "And don't worry i am moving on".

"I asked Finn to drive you home" Puck said laughing "I'm just messing, i don't want you to mess up your calling time with Jessie, so Finn will" Puck added.

"I heard my name" Finn said walking over with three drinks. "Hey girls" Finn said ignoring Quinn and looking at Rachel.

"Don't worry, it was only because my sister was threatening me" Puck said laughing.

"It's more of an warning Noah" Rachel added

The song wonderful tonight by Eric Clapton started playing in the background.

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
>This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.<br>And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
>And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."<p>

I feel wonderful because I see  
>The love light in your eyes.<br>And the wonder of it all  
>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<p>

"I love this song" Quinn said smiling "Come on Rach let's dance" She said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, to get hit on by another perv" Rachel asked "Nope".

Finn was about to ask her dance. But before he could open his mouth Sam was there.

Sam took Rachel's hand and placed it on his chest. He started singing along.

""You have a nice voice" Rachel said smiling "Maybe we could duet" She laughed

Sam nodded "A duet with you? Of course" he smiled "But i would love a dance first" He added with a smile.

Finn was stood glaring at Sam.

"Okay let's go" Rachel said twirling in Sam's arms. "I'm moving on" She mouthed to her brother.

"Yeah, it's good your moving on Rach" Quinn said glaring at Finn.

They had been dancing for a few minutes.

"So can i ask a question?" Sam asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Shoot" Rachel said smiling.

"So if i asked you out on a date would you accept?" Sam asked looking down.

"Yeah i would" Rachel said smiling "But you know my brother would kill you" Added Rachel.

"I'll deal with your brother" He said smiling.

Once the song was over, Sam let go of Rachel but didn't want to.

"Thanks for the dance Sam" Rachel said kissing his cheek "But know i need to dance with Q" She added laughing.

After dancing for a while with Quinn, Rachel saw her brother leaving with Santana. They decided to sit down and order a drink.

"So" Finn said joining them and sitting next to Rachel "You've got loads to pick" he said forcing a smile "So who you leaving with tonight?" He asked in a bitter voice.

Rachel laughed. "Well you" She said winking.

"Yeah?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, your driving me home" She said laughing. She looked at her watch "It's almost midnight, i'm just going to say bye to mam" She said with a smile walking away.

After she left Quinn started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Finn asked aggressively.

"You gotta love karma" She said laughing louder.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked frowning.

"You don't deserve her" Quinn said getting up "She is finally letting go of you so back off" Quinn warned him.

"We'll see" Finn said also standing up noticing Rachel coming.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked. She looked at both Finn and Quinn and knew something was wrong "Eveything okay?" She asked.

"Eveything's good" they both replied.

Rachel hugged Quinn goodbye and turned to smile at Finn.

He put his hand on her back and the two walked out.

As soon as his hand touched her back they both shivered.

Rach calm down, nothing will ever happen between us, Rachel thought to herself.

Stop it Finn, just calm down. Finn thought shaking his head.

This was going to be the longest drive home ever.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday after the night of the party and Finn had the worse weekend ever. He couldn't stop picturing Rachel's body all over Sam's and the way that she smiled at him. He really wanted to hurt Sam and wanted to tell Rachel how he really felt.

She wanted me but now shes's all for Sam. Finn though slamming his gym locker in anger.

"What's happened man?" Puck asked opening his locker. "Let me guess you didn't get laid" Puck said laughing.

"Hey man, er nothing" Finn said trying to change the subject. "I just hated today that's all the classes seemed harder".

"Yeah" Puck said unconvinced. He was surprised that Finn was lying to him. He should know by now he cant lie.

"So" Finn said sitting beside Puck. "Did you manage to talk to Rachel?" Finn asked wanting to know how Rachel was.

Puck let out a sarcastic laugh "My sister?" He said looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure i even have a sister man" Puck added with sadness.

"What happened?" Finn asked concerned patting Pucks shoulder.

"Well can you believe i hardley's even saw her during this weekend? Obviously i didn't after the party, but on Saturday morning when i came back she wasn't there, she was signing then went to the cafe. She then spent the afternoon with Quinn and then after that she spends the whole night chatting with that Jessie" Puck said sighing. "She didn't listen to a word i said" Puck added shaking his head.

"Dude you don't know that, i mean Rachel is caring and listens to people" Finn said smiling. "She even listens to you" He joked.

"I don't know man" Puck said looking at Finn. "I was taking to her for about 15 minutes that's all and all she kept saying to me was ;yeah or okay; anyway i wanted to make sure she actually was listening to me so i told her i was thinking about breaking up with Santana because i was in love with a dude"

"Oh" Finn said bursting into laughing. "That's sick man".

"And you know what she said?" Puck said shaking his head "She said ;yeah that's okay;" Puck shook his head once more. "So i just gave up and walked out".

"I'm sorry dude" Finn said putting his head down.

"The guys in his 20's and is a musician who goes on tour around the world" Puck said sighing. "I talked to my mam about it and all she had to say was ;Jessie is a lovely boy and i trust him with Rachel;. Puck said speaking in his mothers voice. "I just want her to forget about him".

"Maybe..Mabye i could erm take her out once or twice?" Finn said shrugging. "I mean if i take her out she might forget about it" Finn said turning to open his lock so he didn't have to see Puck's face.

Finn didn't hear a reply for a few seconds so decided to turn around to see what Puck was thinking. He turned around to see him looking down at his shoes.

"You okay man?" Finn asked resting his back against his locker. "Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas" He said joking but was hurt.

"Yeah" Puck said finally looking up "I don't want Rachel to go out with you. No offense it's just she left so she could get rid of her feelings towards you, so i just think if you do take her out its going to turn out bad and she will end up falling for you again" Puck said concerned. "Plus nobody would believe i will ever let my sister date a guy like you" Puck said with a smile.

"It's up to you man" Finn said hiding the pain he was feeling. He knew Puck would never let him date Rachel but it hurt him saying it.

"But if i can't speak to Rachel i can still speak to Sam" Puck grinned.

Please kill him. Finn thought.

After football practice Puck was talking to the coach while Finn was chatting with some of the team including Sam. Finn wanted to know if Sam was going to mention her.

Once Puck was done talking to coach he turned his attention to the group "Sam i need a word, in private". He shouted.

The group parted and Finn couldn't help but smirk. Sam smirked back at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sam whispered to Finn. "But just so you know if i can't have her somebody else will and Puck would make sure it isn't you" Sam added laughing walking towards Puck, leaving Finn full of anger.

Puck and Sam were in the coach's office. Finn stayed near the office to have a look at the chat. He couldn't hear a thing but he could see what was happening. Please choke him! Finn thought.

Once the chat was over, Finn walked in the office next to Puck. He was surprised that Sam winked at him when he walked out.

Finn frowned at him with confusion, he didn't expect to see Sam so happy. Finn just shrugged it off.

"So man,, What did you do?" Finn asked Puck. "Did you threaten him?" He added curious.

"No" Puck said laughing. "Who do you think i am"

Finn just laughed.

"I told him he could date Rachel" Puck said walking back to the changing rooms.

"Come again?" Finn said stopping Puck by grabbing his arm. "I thought you didn't want Rachel to date a guy of the team?" Finn added with anger.

"Hey man chill" Puck said frowning. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" He asked.

Finn shook his head. "Never mind dude, I'm just surprised" Finn said with a slight shrug.

Puck pattered Finns shoulder. "Let me explain to you" Puck said opening his locker. "You know i was about to threaten Sam but then i thought he would be a good way for Rachel to get over Jessie" Puck grinned. "Anyway Sam's a pretty decent guy, he doesn't sleep around, hes serious and plus with him being on the team i can keep an eye on him" Puck smiled. "Rach seems to like him" He added looking at Finn.

"Yeah! That's a smart move Puck" Finn said with his best cheery voice. "Pretty impressive".

"Yeah i guess. We'll have to see how Rachel reacts to it" Puck said grimacing. "You know she seems to like him but is it enough for her to date him? That's another question"

"Yeah" Finn said a little more happy then intended.

Puck frowned at him. He was confused by his friends reaction.

"Well i'm going to hit the showers" Finn said walking away from Puck. Please say no Rachel he thought.

* * *

><p>"Quinn just think" Rachel said patiently giving Quinn a pen. "I'm sure you'll know the answer".<p>

"i don't know! And i don't care" Quinn said pouting. "Who needs calculus anyway" Quinn asked shrugging.

Rachel laughed, She loved helping Quinn out but she never took it serious. They were sat at school in a room. "You need to know Q, you need to graduate" She added as nicely as she could.

"I know but i don't see why" Quinn said playing with her pen. "Anyway i'm going to college to be an actress or singer, so therefore i do not need maths" Quinn said smiling.

"Quinn listen behind the singing you have a lot more in you" Rachel said with honesty. "You are smart, never doubt yourself Q" Rachel added.

"Your something you know that Rach" Quinn said smiling. "You always see something special in people if if theirs nothing there".

"That's what makes her amazing" Sam said walking into the room.

"Hey Sam, How are you?" Rachel asked nervously. She flirted with him quite a lot at the party it was mainly to prove a point to her brother. But did she like him?.

"I'm not sure yet" Sam said slightly smiling. "I had a talk with your brother today" His smile got bigger "And well i wanted to ask you out on Friday" He added getting nervous.

"Out?" Rachel sounded surprised. "Like a date?" She asked.

Sam started laughing while Quinn kicked her under the table.

"Yeah that's the idea" Sam said keeping his eyes on Rachel.

"Your so funny Rach" Quinn said slapping her arm.

Rachel looked towards Quinn and frowned. "Yeah that's me a joker" She said to Sam with a smile. "Well thanks Sam it's lovely you asked me but" Suddenly she was cut out by Quinn.

"Of course she will" Quinn interrupted.

Rachel looked at Quinn then Sam. She could see Sam feared a rejection from her. He was actually a really nice guy and it was only a date she thought to herself.

"Yeah okay, Friday seems good" Rachel said trying to sound excited.

"Great" Sam ginned. He gave Quinn a thankful look and kissed Rachel's cheek "I can't wait" He said leaving the room.

Rachel nodded. She waited for him to leave then slapped Quinn's arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Whats wrong with me?" Quinn asked. "Whats wrong with you more like" She said pointing. "Your holding onto to something that's not there! I don't know if your holding back for this Jessie guy or if it's because of Finn once again, you need to move on Rachel" Quinn started to get tears in her eyes. She hated always seeing her friend fall down in the dumps.

"I-" Rachel began but was soon cut off.

"No let me finish! Even if it is one of them lets see Jessie is always around the world that means girls everywhere. And Hudson" She shrugged. "He has had years to give you a chance but he still hasn't and you promised me you would move on so show me you can!" Quinn said taking Rachel's hand in hers "Just give it a try?" She asked.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said looking down. "Your right i should move on wards" She said hugging Quinn. "Finn and i are just friends and i need to remember that".

* * *

><p>Friday Night<p>

"Come on Rach" Quinn said getting annoyed. "Don't you trust me?".

"I do and you know that but,, i'm not sure about the hair" Rachel said whining as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I already let you pick my outfit and do my make up" She said as an excuse.

"I know i did. But remember your the one who called me right?" Quinn said with er hands on her hips. "And maybe i don't know a lot but when it comes to fashion i'm amazing" Quinn said clapping at herself.

Rachel laughed and looked down at herself in the mirror. Quinn curled the bottoms of her hair, she was wearing a light pink low neck top that showed off her skin colour with low waist black jeans and high heels.

"So the hair stays right?" Quinn said smirking.

"Yes it does" Rachel said hugging Quinn. "Thanks for the help".

"Its fine" She said smiling. "Question?" She asked.

"Answer" Rachel laughed sitting on her bed.

"Wheres the over protected brother?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"He's with Santana, i don't really know where" Rachel said laughing. "I think Santana's trying too keep him away from me and the house for a while so he doesn't change his mind on Sam".

"Oh yeah" Quinn said widening her eyes knowing if Puck was here seeing his sister like this he would go insane.

Around 10 minutes later Rachel was in the kitchen looking at the clock. She was ready and waiting alone because Quinn went to help out my mam at the cafe.

Quinn really wanted to stay to see Sam's reaction but Rachel told her to go.

15 more minutes and Sam will be here she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. Just breath Rachel.

A few moments later the doorbell rang, Rachel took another deep breath, grabbed her bag and opened the door. But it wasn't Sam stood their it was Finn, she frowned and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Finn" She said smiling. "What you doing here?" She asked.

Finn just kept looking at her . His eyes were locked on hers.

"Finn?" Rachel said.

"Yeah" Finn said in a high voice. He cleared is throat "I came to see Puck, we were meant to hang out tonight" He replied still locking his eyes to hers. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Oh" Rachel said surprised and also disappointed. "He's not here, he's at the cafe" Rachel said with a smile. "So" she said twirling "Do i look nice?" She asked genuinely. "It's good to have a guys opinion" She added not realising she was making Finn very nervous.

"You always look nice" Finn said mumbling looking down.

"Huh?" She asked frowning bending down to try to meet Finn's eyes. A strand of hair went in her face, she was about to pull it back behind her ear but Finn did it first.

His touch was slow and soft at the same time. Once he put the strand of hair behind her ear he caressed her cheek. That one touch made them both shiver and lock eyes, they both leant it ready to kiss.

"Rachel?" They both heard.

Sam's voice brought Rachel back to reality. She jumped back from Finn and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Sam smiled at Rachel noticing Finn's eyes never left her.

"Yeah" Rachel said her heart pounding. "You should go to the cafe Finn, Pucks there" She looked at him before going off with Sam.

* * *

><p>It was 10.30pm when Sam parked his car infront of Rachel's house. Rachel had her elbow resting on the window.<p>

Sam turned of his car. "Rach? Were back" He said gently touching her shoulder.

Rachel slightly jumped. She felt so bad about there date. But she just couldn't stop thinking about Finn. Would they of kissed if Sam didn't come?

"Well" She said smiling. "Thanks for tonight i had fun" She added.

Sam laughed shaking his head. "No you didn't" he said nicely. "You weren't with me most of the night".

"Why are you saying that?" She asked nervously.

"Oh you know, many little things showed me" He said shrugging. "But one of the biggest ones was when you said the film was romantic" Sam said laughing.

"So?" Rachel asked confused.

"Rachel, we watched halloween a horror" Sam said looking at her.

"I" Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry, i'm just not me at the minute maybe another time?". She was wondering about Finn and was in a hurry to see him. And meeting Chloe there ruined her night even more.

_Flashback_

_Sam went to get some drinks while Rachel waited for him._

_"So, your finally dating a football boy?" Chloe said smiling at her. Chloe was also a cheerleader._

_Rachel just smiled. "You know it's just a date" She said looking around for Sam._

_"Yeah right" Chloe said laughing. "And what i did with Finn Hudson yesterday was just exercising" Chloe added shaking her head. "Your lucky Sam is one of the nice ones" Chloe said leaving._

_Rachel was furious at what she just heard. What was Finn doing._

End of flashback

Sam put his hand on top of Rachel's. There will be no more date Rachel. I believe your sorry but stop lying to yourself" Sam said smiling.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Your heart belongs to someone else and you better stop lying to yourself about it because your going to keep hurting yourself and anyone who wants to be with you" He said nicely.

"I tried to stop loving him with all the strength i had in me" Rachel said her eyes filling up with tears. "I even left to try and forget about him". She said shaking her head. "I'm sorry if i hurt you, your a great friend" Rachel said putting her head down.

Sam smiled. Your a good person Rachel". Sam said drying her tears. "But you have to face what you feel".

Rachel started to sob even more.

"Come here. Don't cry" Sam said hugging her. "I think we already were great friends and we will carry on being that. I honestly think a part of me knew their we something between you and Finn. I just always hoped nothing would happen"

"No" Rachel said. "Finn doesn't see me in that way".

Sam laughed. "Are you really that blind?" He asked looking at her. "He feels something for you, if he didn't then he wouldn't of been looking through the window at us since we got back" He added closely looking behind her. "Don't turn around" He said to her.

He bent down and kissed her nose softly and pressed his forehead against hers. "From where he is it looks like i just kissed you on the lips" Sam said smiling.

"Your the sweetest guy i know Sam" Rachel said keeping her forhead on his. "You are going to make one girl very happy" She added. She hated going on the date, doing this to him.

"You can't control who you love" He said leaning back into his seat. "I'll see you Monday".

Rachel nodded. "Thanks Sam" She smiled. "We should go out again as friends" She added opening the door.

"I would love too, you can be my wing man" he added. Both of them burst of laughing.

"I'll think about it" She said closing the door.

While walking to the door her anger against Finn came back. He nearly kissed her tonight but what he forget to mention was he slept with Chloe last night she thought to herself.

When she walked into the house she went into the living room and found Finn watching telly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Wheres my brother?" She asked.

Finn turned around surprised he could hear the anger in her voice.

"He just drove Santana home, he will be back soon" Finn said walking towards her. Since feeling her cheek before that's all he has wanted to do since.

He brought his hand to her cheek but she slapped it off.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

I..it'S..i don;t know" Finn finally said.

"Your not flirting with me are you?" She asked.

Finn looked at her with shock. He didn't understand why she was being like this.

Rachel shook her head. "You make me sick" She said not wanting to cry. "Were just friends nothing more and maybe even less" She said looking at him in the eyes. "You won't get in my pants, i'm not that girl and i don't need you" She added turning away.

"Rach. I'm sorry" he said watching her leave.

"Forget about it" She replied but not turning around to face him. "By the way i seen Chloe tonight and she thanks you for yesterday" Rachel added before walking again.

Dammit Chloe! Finn thought to himself now he understood why she was so cold towards him.

Finn sat back down. I will show her she can trust me.


	10. Chapter 10

The football game was going good, Finn had scored the most points. He was like a scoring machine and Rachel couldn't believe how well he was doing. She didn't really want to go to the game but of course she had too, but she just felt awkward because the last time they had spoke was the whole Sam and Chloe thing.

She kept building her walls up and really hoped that every night when she went to bed she wouldn't dream of him or that when she first wakes up she wouldn't think of him but the truth is she does.

It was now the end of the game and she didn't know what to do. She used to run up to her brother and Finn to hug them, but this time she was just stood there watching them congratulate each over. She then looked at Finn and started to get lost in her thoughts.

She didn't know where along the way their relationship changed, but it was certainly not for the best. When he touched her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was really upset that it took a full transformation for him to realise she did actually exist. Rachel tried to convince herself that the physical transformation had nothing to don with Finn's attention, but that her leaving made him realise sh was important.

"Hey sis" She heard Puck shouting from the court bringing her back to reality.

She forced a smile on her face and waved. She was good at pretending even if she knew deep down her brother noticed something was wrong with her but he wasn't asking because he knew she wouldn't tell him.

"I'm waiting for my hug!" Puck added opening his arms. Puck really missed his sister, even though she was there he could see in her eyes that something was missing. She wasn't the same person he used to know.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. Her brother needed her affection, he was always there for her, standing by her side. She walked down to her brother and threw herself into her brothers arms.

"You played a fantastic game." She said against her brothers chest.

"You're sweet sis" Puck said laughing against her head. "I almost didn't get the ball." He added kissing the side of her head.

"Still.." Rachel said breaking their embrace looking into his eyes.

Finn had been watching the whole time. He felt his chest tighten. He really wanted to go see her.

About a minute later all of the players were going to the changing room when Finn heard his name and turned around sighing. It was his dad.

"Yeah dad." Finn said. He gave 100 percent playing in that game, yes it was mainly to impress Rachel but it was also to try and make his dad proud. His dad always pushed him to be better and never praised him.

Rachel was about to leave when she saw Finn's father stop him. She knew how much stress he put on Finn and she didn't like it. She decided to hide and listen to their chat.

"So... What did you think about the game?" Finn asked. "I scored 32 points!" He added with a proud smile.

His father shrugged. "Well you could of scored more if you didn't pass the ball. There was scouts here tonight Finn."

Finn's smile suddenly faded.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. His farther was never proud and she hated Finn never stood up for himself.

"Come on dad! Did you see the boys i had to tackle off?" Finn said frustrated. "32 points i think i would of impressed the scouts!"

"Well more points would of impressed them more son. Right?" His father smiled.

Finn shook his head and sighed with anger. "It's never going to be enough is? I'm never going to be enough." he said with pain in his voice. Finn looked down and started walking to the changing rooms.

His father watched his son leave and shook his head. He was about to go when Rachel stopped him.

"Mr Hudson? Do you have a minute?" She asked politely.

He turned around and smiled. He loved Rachel she was always round the house so she grew on him. "For you? Always." He said nicely. "So what can i do for you?" He asked sitting on the bench, waving his hand for Rachel to do the same.

"It's not what you can do for me.." Rachel said smiling. "It's what you can do for yourself before you lose Finn." She added in a serious tone.

Finn had forgot his jacket so went back to find Rachel talking with his father. He stayed back to listen.

"Lose my son?" His father asked frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't even notice it do you?" Rachel asked sighing. "You know your not proud." Rachel added.

"Did he say something to you?" His father asked slightly annoyed. He hated people telling him what to do.

"He didn't need to tell me anything." Rachel said looking down. "You know how close me and Finn are and i know when something is wrong with him, and lately he hasn't been himself because of you!"

"Excuse me?" His father said surprised.

"I'm sorry i don't mean to be rude. It's just he tries so hard to make you proud." Rachel said smiling. "And if i were you i would be the proudest father alive."

Rachel looked at him and saw the emotion in his face. He looked up towards her and she noticed different emotions; anger, guilt, disappointment and pain.

Finn was stood shocked at what he was hearing. He noticed he had tears rolling down his cheek. He knew Rachel knew but he couldn't believe she had just said that.

"I am proud of him Rachel." His father said looking at her. "I just push him so he's not a failure like me." His father admitted.

"But you have to understand your making him feel like a failure." Rachel said sighing running her hands through her hair. "He bottles everything up and then takes it out on anyone, and it's mainly because of you. You always ask for more of him, but there could be a time when he won't be able to give you more."

"I'm not sure you know what your talking about Rachel." His father said angry.

"I do, and i'm not just going to stand here without saying a word while he is suffering and your the source of his pain! You know he is one of a kind, you are so lucky to have a kind and caring son like him." her voice started shivering.

"I.." Was all his father could say.

"The last time you saw me, you asked what i wanted for my birthday." Rachel said smiling. "I want nothing, all i want is for you to show your son you are proud of him and that you love him." She added seriously. "He should be enough. Anyway he is enough." Rachel said looking in his fathers eyes.

Finn grimaced, One part of him felt so lucky that Rachel stood up for him and said that, but then another part he was scared to see what his fathers reaction would be.

His father laughed.

Rachel frowned looking confused. She started to get angry now. "I wasn't joking!" She said shouting a little louder than she intended.

"No i know you weren't" His father said smiling. "It's just now i know your dad was right." He said as he looked at what Rachel's reaction was. She hated speaking about her dad. "When you were born, Finn was only a few month old but your dad rang me and told me to come see you and Puck and he said how strong you would be, i'm sorry he's not around." Finn's father said taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel started to get tears in her eyes. Yes she hated her dad but she still missed him.

"When i first saw you and your brother i made fun of your dad because i said you were beautiful and took after you mam." He smiled. "He asked me to be Pucks godfather and i was confused because i was more close to you." He said laughing. "I was curious why he was asking me and he said that i couldn't be the godfather of my future daughter in law."

"What?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yep." His father said nodding. "Your dad kept joking saying that we would have a Puckerman/Hudson wedding one day because he bet you and Finn would be together. I never thought about it until now." He added.

"Finn and i are just friends." Rachel said gulping. "I'm just standing up for a friend i would do it for Quinn." She added standing up and holding her head straight.

Finn put his head down at this point. He was quite disappointed by the comment.

"That's what you might think Rachel." Finn's father said nicely. "But your eyes say otherwise, i know that look, it's the same look Finn gets when he talks about you." He added.

Rachel opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She was trying to convince herself she was over him.

"I will see you Sunday for your meal! 18 i can't believe it" His father said walking away.

Rachel stayed still for a few moments. She couldn't believe what had just been said. All she wanted to do was stick up for him and this happened.

Finn watched her for awhile. He really wanted to go over to her and just kiss her but he knew he couldn't.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Rachel was getting ready to have a movie night with Quinn.<p>

They were such bad liars! Rachel said laughing. She and Puck knew Finn had organised a party for them at the beach house. Tomorrow was the day of their actual birthday but it was just a family dinner with Finn and his family. So Finn decided to throw them a party tonight.

"Oh baby! You look beautiful" Rachel heard her mothers voice appear.

"Yeah?". She asked looking at her mother then turning to look back in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless champagne colour dress that made her look like a princess. Well that's what Quinn said. Quinn had bought it and said it was an early birthday present.

Her mother nodded and smiled getting tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe both of my babies will be 18 tomorrow, it just feels like yesterday i was holding you in my arms"

"Oh mam!" Rachel said walking towards her mother and hugging her tightly. "Don't ruin my make up" She joked. "I want you to know mam, me and Puck are like this because you gave us all the right love! You had faith in us and always supported us." Rachel said pulling away and looking into her mothers eyes.

"Thanks baby" Her mother said drying her tears. "That was a lovely thing to say." She said taking her daughters hand to sit on the bed with her. "Talking about stuff i saw Finn's father earlier today." Her mother started.

"I know i was out of line." Rachel said interrupting her mother. "But things needed to be said and i couldn't hold it in any longer!" She looked at her mother and saw confusion in her eyes so stopped.

"Please continue." Her mother said laughing.

Rachel blushed. "No that's fine you started it so continue." Rachel added laughing.

"Anyway." Her mother said laughing shaking her head. "He told me you didn't want anything for your birthday so he was just going to give you money. He also told me i raised a fantastic daughter who is more mature than most adults he knows." Her mother said stroking her daughters hand.

Rachel smiled.

"It's a lovely compliment baby but it scares me, You never take any risks, you have never made a bad choice and i just get worried you won't be happy if you don't take those risks." Her mother said seriously.

Rachel looked down, she knew her mother was right. She knew she always played it safe but it was because she doesn't want to get hurt.

"Anyway." She said raising her daughters head. "You have fun tonight, has you brother left?"

"Yeah Santana wanted to give him a early birthday..." She suddenly stopped and looked at her mother embarrassed.

"Yes, i don't want to know, have fun tonight" Her mother said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn made there way to the party which had already started.<p>

"This is kinda bad." Rachel said shaking her head. "I am an hour late for my own party." She added laughing.

"Sorry." Quinn said pouting. "It's not my fault don't be made." Quinn said in a pleading tone. "My car broke down, so it wasn't my fault."

"No i'm not mad you idiot." Rachel said hugging Quinn. "It's just funny." Rachel said walking into the house.

As soon as they arrived, Rachel saw Finn with a crowd around him.

She sighed and put her head down. She looked back up to see Chloe walking past with a tray of shots.

"Stop." Rachel said stepping in front of her. She took two shots from the tray. "One for me and one for you." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh boy!" Quinn said taking the glass from Rachel's hand.

"Come on Quinn! It's my birthday" Rachel said cheerfully. "Were hot and young."

"Oh, it's your birthday to?" Chloe asked smiling. "What are the odds it's your brothers birthday too."

"Umm, Chloe there twins." Quinn said slowly.

"Yeah it's impressing." Chloe said walking away.

"And he slept with that?" Rachel asked more to herself than Quinn. She took the shot from Quinn and drank them both.

"Hey easy, your not drunk girl." Quinn said taking the empty glasses from Rachel.

It had been a few minutes and Rachel went into the living room to find her brother, because she lost Quinn.

Rachel had been drinking quite abit and felt hot and sick. But she was having a good time.

As soon as she entered the living room the DJ spotted her and stopped the music.

"Yeah, here's the birthday girl! She made it". He said shouting in the microphone. "Where have you been girl?"

Rachel blushed and noticed everyone was staring at her.

Finn could see her discomfort and joined her fast and gave her a hug, he then turned to the DJ and shouted to him to play the music.

"Aww..Finn Hudson" Rachel said smiling at him. "You saved me."

"Have you been drinking?" Finn asked laughing.

"Drinking? What do you call drinking?" Rachel asked cupping his face. "I had a few of those." She said pointing to Chloe who was filling up the shots.

"Ohh." Finn said widening his eyes. "I see." He added putting a hand on Rachel's back.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "You look hot tonight Hudson. You know that? I could kiss you right now." She said looking around.

"What?" Finn asked bringing his head down to Rachel's mouth so he could hear. He heard it! He couldn't believe her heard it.

"Where's my brother?" She asked like nothing happened.

"I saw him go upstairs with Santana about 10 minutes ago." He replied still with his hand on her back.

"I see." Rachel said laughing. "Kinky sex. Oh Chloe." She screamed.

Chloe came over with the shots and handed her two.

"Thankyou." Rachel said taking the two shots. She turned her attention to Finn. "That girl is dumb, but she does learn fast! I get why you wanted her." Rachel said with jealously.

"I think you have had enough all ready." Finn said trying to take the drinks from Rachel.

"Nope." She said drinking them fast and then slipping.

"Okay, that's enough." He said directing her out of the living room.

"I will be good! I promise". She said raising her hand like she was in court. "Stay with your groupies." She said laughing. "Who's going to get a piece of Finn Hudson tonight?" She asked. "Find out in the next episode." She said waving to him looking for Quinn.

Finn watched her go and shook his head. Why was she being like this? This wasn't the girl he knew, the girl he loved. He quickly came back to reality did he just say the girl he loved?

He turned around to see one of the football players. "Hey, you i need you to keep an eye on Rachel okay? Don't let her out of your sight."

The boy nodded and stood by Rachel.

Finn looked at the door. "I need some air." He said walking out.

Rachel was walking around the whole house and started to regret how much she had to drink, she was trying her best to keep it all down.

She finally found Quinn who was with some boys. She told Quinn she was going for a lie down.

She walked upstairs and looked for an empty bedroom she found a room and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling falling asleep.

She woke up 30 minutes later and she actually felt better.

"Is this Finn's room?" She said talking to herself she stood up. She turned on the light and looked around the room, it had all his pictures and trophies in, she smiled before hearing a knock on the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Finn standing behind her.

Rachel jumped turning around, holding a picture of him.

"Sorry didn't meant to scare you." He said smiling shutting the door.

"No don't be sorry, it's your room anyway i shouldn't be here." She said smiling.

"Your welcome anywhere in this house." He said smiling at her walking towards the bed sitting down.

"Thanks." She said sitting next to him.

"So, you will never guess what happened today?" he said looking at her.

"Tell me." She said getting nervous. She was so close to him and sat on his bed.

"Well usually on a Saturday morning around 6.00am my dad normally wakes me up to go for a run." he said looking down. "Anyway he didn't and then when i went downstairs he told me how proud he was of me and he loved me." Finn said grinning.

Rachel smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Finn put his hand on her hand and they both got a chill.

"He said he didn't want to lose me." Finn added looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel smiled. "I knew you were enough, you always were, it just took him forever to realise." She looked at the clock. "I better go back down."

She got up and walked towards the door when Finn spoke.

"Did you think about it?" He asked standing up.

"Think about what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Think of me while you were away?" He asked. "You said you wouldn't forget me, so did you always think of me?"

"Of course i did." She said with a smile. "I can't believe you remembered i said that."

"I remember everything about you." Finn said locking eyes with hers.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked with pain in her voice. "You don't know how hard it was for me to get over you." She said looking away. "Every time i think i'm over you it all come back." She added.

Finn looked at her without a word. He knew she was drunk and he couldn't believe what she just said. "It's the alcohol talking." he said.

"I wish it was." Rachel said with a sad laugh. "I know what i'm saying." She locked eyes with Finn. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Finn said.

"Like you care for me." Rachel shouted. "And don't talk to me like you care for me either." She said getting confused.

"What if i can't stop." Finn said walking towards her. He stopped where their bodies were touching.

"Please, were going to do something stupid." She said looking up into his eyes. She looked at him and without thinking threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Finn pressed his body close to hers.

Rachel you love him, so what if its a mistake. Rachel thought to herself bringing her hands on his chest starting to unbutton his shirt.

Not like this! Finn thought. He didn't want this to happen while she was drunk. He thought breaking the kiss and taking her hands in his to stop her. "No Rachel." He spoke "I don't want-"

"What?" Rachel asked stepping back. "You wanted this to happen ans now it is your pushing me away?" She said getting angry.

"No, you don't get it." Finn said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She said her eyes full of tears. "Stop playing with me Finn, Just forget i exist okay?" She said storming out.

"Rach, wait." Finn said running out after her.

At the exact moment Puck and Santana walked out the guest room bumping into Rachel.

"Hey little sis.. You okay?" Puck asked hugging his sister. He looked at Finn and frowned. "What the hell happened?" He asked Finn.

Rachel looked towards them and knew there was going to be trouble.

" 's." Finn began. I wish i could just tell him i loved her. Finn thought.

"Finn has nothing to do with it." Rachel smiled. "I drank too much and Finn followed me to make sure i was okay and started giving me a lecture it just pissed me off." Rachel said looking at Puck.

"Oh." Puck said surprised. "Well he's right. Thanks man." He said looking at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Don't mention it." He looked at Rachel she looked so hurt.

"Come on little sis" Puck said laughing. "Lets drive you home." he said kissing her head.

"I can drive her home if you want Puck?" Finn offered. He needed some time with her to explain. "It's your birthday you both can't leave." he said laughing.

Puck looked down at Rachel who still had her face buried in her chest. "No it's okay, i will be back soon." he said tightening his arms round Rachel.

Once Puck and Rachel left Santana turned to face Finn.

"I'm sorry." Santana said. "Your lucky Puck can't see love because i can tell you love her just by your eyes."

Finn looked at her and sighed. "Were done before we even started." He said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday and Rachel was trying to avoid Finn as much as she could. She was so embarrassed about what happened with him on Saturday. She basically threw herself at him, and what is worse is that he rejected her.

It was lunchtime and she decided to sit outside alone. She knew Finn would be inside so stayed out of his way.

Rachel stop being pathetic. She thought to herself. She sat at the table drawing circles with her fingers thinking of what she would say if she seen him.

Finn was looking for Rachel everywhere. He really needed to see her, he really needed to speak to her and to set things right about the whole party situation. he could tell she was avoiding him and he didn't want that. He hated the fact she was avoiding him.

Damn it! Where is she. He thought to himself getting annoyed while scanning the cafeteria.

He finally decided to give up and skip classes this afternoon to clear his head. As soon as he got outside the school he stooped. He saw Rachel sitting there alone. Finn smiled. "Finally" He said out load rushing to her.

When he reached her he saw her reading a book while listening to her music.

He sat infront of her and Rachel looked up and saw him then quickly looked back down ignoring him.

Rachel tried to hid her discomfort. She felt so ashamed. A part of her wanted to run away, but she didn't want to show him how she was feeling. Another part of her she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her.

Finn sighed when he saw Rachel was ignoring him. He knew this is what she would do. For once he wanted to do the right thing and the only thing he seemed good at was driving Rachel away.

He looked at her and took her headphones off.

"Hey! Do you mind." Rachel said annoyed.

"We need to talk about Saturday night." He stated simply. "It's almost impossible to see you and when i do your never alone." he added.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Honestly Finn, there's not much to say." she said looking at him. "I was too drunk, it was the first time it happened and i can assure you the last, I was drinking and i don't know what got into me. I actually thank you for stopping me, i would of regretted it." She said looking behind Finn. Quinn was supposed to meet her here any minute now and she hoped Noah would also be there. Rachel didn't know how long she could keep the act up for.

"Yeah." Finn said. He was really hurt by Rachel's comment. It was the alcohol and only the alcohol that made her act like that. "But i didn't reject you because you were-."

"Quinn's coming." Rachel said interrupting and standing up waving at Quinn. "Noah is with her." She added sitting back down with a relieved smile on her face.

Finn shook his head and sighed irritated. "We'll have this chat one day or another." He told Rachel.

"There's no point of this chat Finn." Rachel said with a fake smile. "I thanked you already for stopping me doing something i would of really regretted. I don't see what there is to add."

Quinn sat down beside Rachel And Puck next to Finn. Things were abit awkward but they still spoke. Santana joined them later.

They were about to make there way into school when Rachel heard a voice.

"Isn't that Rachel Puckerman? The rock star?" Asked a voice behind them.

Rachel smiled as her eyes lit up. "Jessie!" She shouted running towards him and jumping in his arms.

Finn squeezed his fists.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked ignoring the others. "I mean i thought you were in New York now?" She added putting her hand on his arm.

"Well i missed you too." Jessie said joking.

"Of course i missed you." Rachel said hugging him again.

Jessie stoked her hair and smiled.

Finn's hand started to shake by his side.

"Breath Finn... You look like your about to explode." Quinn whispered in his ear.

"Well...I didn't want to tell you too much before it was official, but i'm playing here at the club on Wednesday." Jessie said laughing as he looked at the joy on Rachel's face.

"You did it!" Rachel screamed. "I knew you would! Your so gifted."

"So are you." Jessie smiled. "I impressed some people with that song you wrote for me." He added tucking some of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

Puck sighed with annoyance.

"Don't you want to introduce us to your friend?" Puck asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry." Rachel replied turning around to face her friends and brother. "So i think you all know this is Jessie." She said smiling putting an arm around hsi waist. "Jessie this is-."

"Let me guess." He said nicely cutting her off. "Rachel talked so much about you guys i'm sure i know you. So." He said walking towards them. "You're cute with a lovely smile..."You must be Quinn?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Quinn said smiling.

"You have the i want to kill you look." Jessie said laughing at Puck. "Your the protective twin brother Noah?" Jessie added wanting to shake his hand.

"Does my mom know your here?" Puck said ignoring his hand.

Jessie gave a quick look to Rachel telling her not to go mad. "Yes she does, she said it would be good to surprise Rachel." He said abit harsher now.

Santana shook her head at Puck. "Ignore him. Nice to meet you." She said reaching out her hand. "I-m."

"Santana." Jessie said smiling. "Rachel mentioned how stunning you where and you were feisty." He said shaking her hand. He finally looked towards Finn then looked back at Rachel. "However i don't know who you are."

Finn stood up and walked over towards Jessie. "I'm Finn. Finn Hudson." Finn said sending Jessie threatening looks.

Jessie shrugged. "Yeah,, i don't know who you are, your probably new in the group." He added smirking.

Quinn burst into laughter. "I love you Jessie." She said trying to control her laughter. "You have been here for what 10 minutes and you already burned Hudson? Your good.

Jessie looked at Rachel who was also doing her best to contain her laughter, but her laughter soon passed when she saw the look on Finn's face. She suddenly felt bad. "He's Puck's best friend." Rachel said looking down.

"Anyways. I think it's time to go." Santana told Puck and Quinn. She could feel the tension and wanted to go.

They stood up and looked at Finn in order for him to give it up and let Rachel and Jessie have time together.

Finn didn't want to leave them alone. Just looking at them made his stomach tighten. But he had to go and he knew it.

Once they were gone Rachel hit Jessie's arm.

"Come on Jessie." She said angry. "What did you do that for? You know who Finn is."

"I do." he said shrugging. "But i wanted to wipe the cocky smirk from his face." Jessie added with his own cocky smile. "Anyways you better go to your class or else you will be late." Jessie said looking at his watch. "But i will see you tonight. Your mother invited me out for tea at the cafe."

"Yeah okay. I will see you tonight." She said smiling.

"See you." Jessie said leaving.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Rachel was wiping a counter at the cafe, she had a free afternoon but she was supposed to go back to school later to help Finn with calculus.

She sighed loudly, She really didn't want to, but she promised him.

"What's bothering your rockstar head?" Jessie asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much.." She said putting her elbow on the counter. "And please stop calling me rockstar i'm not one."

"You promised me loads of things Rachel. You haven't sang once in public being here." Jessie said disappointed.

Rachel sighed with frustration. "It's complicated." She said wiping the counter again.

"Right." Jessie replied with a laugh. "It's always complicated and you know it." he added looking down. "It's easier to find reasons not to try.. It's easier than to try and possibly fail." He said looking up into her eyes.

"I will take the next opportunity i get to sing. I swear." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you said that cause just before i go on singing your mother has organised an hour for open mic." Jessie said grinning.

"You didn't get her to do that." Rachel said embarrassed.

"I did." Jessie said nodding. "So i expect to see you on that stage."

"I'm not ready!" She said widening her eyes. "I don't even have a song and i need to be prepared at least a week before." She added shaking her head.

"You will be fine." Jessie said reassuring her. "I will help you, grab your guitar and lets go to my hotel. We will work all night and i promise you will be ready for tomorrow."

Rachel sighed. She knew she had to try. She did it in England. She needed to face her dreams and stand up for them. "I was supposed to." She could see disappointment in Jessie's eyes. She was scared to sing infront of people she knew. "You know what? I'm in." She said smiling taking her mobile out of her pocket.

Jessie clapped his hands. "That's what i'm talking about." He said standing up. "That's the rock star attitude."

Rachel smiled before ringing someone. "Hey, sorry i wont be able to make it today.. i have to help mam. see you another day bye." She said biting her lip before hanging up.

Jessie kept looking at her but didn't say anything.

She got her jacket and walked outside the cafe with Jessie.

"I thought there was nothing going on with you and Finn?" He asked.

"There isn't." Rachel said frowning.

"Why'd you lie to him then? That was him on the phone right?" Jessie said stopping them.

Rachel looked up at Jessie. "Yeah it was him." She admitted. "I don't know why i lied, i just didn't want to cause more drama and discomfort then there already is between us." She said looking down. "Something happened last week." She added blushing. "Nobody knows not even Quinn, i'll tell you when were in your room."

Jessie put his arm around Rachel as they began walking again. "Oh your blushing." He said laughing. "I hope it's dirty." He said wanting to make her laugh.

They didn't notice the person looking at them sat in the car. Finn was there parked infront of the cafe, his phone still clutched in his hand. He was going to pick Rachel up when she cancelled on him.

Once Rachel and Jessie made it to the hotel they both sat on the bed.

"So naughty girl.." Jessie said laughing. "What happened with Finn?"

Rachel laughed and slapped his arm. "Please don't make me feel any more uncomfortable then i already am." She sighed. "I drank to much and well i made a pass at him." She said looking down knowing her cheeks were red. "I wanted to go all the way but he stopped me" She added with sadness. "He's a manwhore but not attracted to me." She said now sobbing.

Jessie looked at her then pulled her in for a hug. "I don't believe that Rach! I saw his face at school he was jealous."

Rachel looked up. "Yeah?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course." Jessie said drying her tears. "Plus i can't imagine a guy not wanting to sleep with you." He admitted.

"Well you don't." Rachel said laughing.

"Sorry. I should have specified straight." Jessie said rolling his eyes. "I can promise you i would of tired getting in your pants if i was straight."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks i guess."

"Why did you hide it from Quinn?" He asked serious. "You told me she's your best friend and that you had trouble hiding from here i was gay."

"It's just i'm not ready to admit that i'm not over him, i probably never will be." She said sadly. "I just want my heart to stop aching and the only way for it to stop aching is to forget Finn. He's not right for me. I'm trying to convince myself and seeing the sadness in Quinn's eyes won't help me. A part of me is convinced that if i can lie enough to myself and to the rest of the world then the ache will go away."

"Forget? He is all you talked about when we were away. Whats changed why are you saying he's not right for you?"

Rachel sighed loudly and lay on the bed. "It's like every time i get close to him something happens; alcohol, Brittany, Chloe sometimes his dad. Maybe were not supposed to happen."

Jessie lay beside her. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Rachel turned so she was facing him.

"Answer the question Rachel. Do you love him?" Jessie said again.

Rachel closed her eyes. "Of course i do, more than i'm ready to admit." She whispered.

"Do you know how good love is? You can't just turn away because you have to face some bumps along the way."

Finn finally made it to Jessie's room. He parked outside and had to bribe the receptionist to find out what number he was in. Finn kneeled down and looked through the door hole he had a perfect view of the bed where both Rachel and Jessie were lying. He then saw Rachel put her head on Jessie's chest. "That's it." Finn said standing up and banging on the door.

Both Rachel and Jessie jumped off the bed surprised.

"What the hell is that?" Rachel asked worried standing behind Jessie.

"I ordered room service before." Jessie said smiling. Once he opened the door he just had time to see Finn standing there before feeling a shooting pain in his face. Rachel saw him fall to the floor.

"Are you insane?" Rachel shouted at Finn running to Jessie.

"Probably." Finn said coldly. He grabbed Rachel's arm. "Were going."

"Ouch stop Finn!" Rachel shouted while he pulled her to the door. "Your hurting me." She added tears falling from her eyes.

"Not as much as your hurting me." he said pulling her into the corridor.

"No Finn your hurting me please stop." She pleaded.

As soon as Finn heard her beg he turned around and saw the pain in her eyes. He suddenly let go.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked crying rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong with me? I can ask you the same question!" he said crossing his arms on his chest. "Are you really jumping into bed with everybody?" He said shaking his head. "Puck is going to be happy to hear about that."

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel shouted. "This has nothing to do with you." She added turning to go back into the room.

"You are not going anywhere." He said putting an arm on her shoulder, forcing her to face him.

"You were supposed to be MINE! Finn shouted at her. "You were supposed to love me, to want me! He added. "And only one year away changed all that? You're just a coward."

"What?" Rachel said getting angry. "This is an ego issue? Come one Finn!" She said punching his chest. "I was in love with you for so long and i let you go and you can't deal with it! You're so damaged!" She added with fury in her eyes.

"Takes one to know one." Finn said keeping his eyes on hers. "It's not that you don't love me anymore the problem is Rachel... I don't care about your love." he lied. "It's what your becoming! That's the problem! Your making out with Sam on day, trying to sleep with me the next and then jumping into bed with another guy another day! You changed and clearly not for the better."

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked with defiance in her eyes.

"You're a whore Rachel!" Finn shouted. "You're even worse than Britanny because atleat she is open about it your not!" he added. "Your playing the naive little girl, but infact your the worst!" Finn saw Jessie coming their way. "Hey, just so you know, your girl is a whore." Finn shouted at Jessie. "She tried sleeping with me last weekend but i turned her down." he added coldly looking at Rachel.

Rachel stood straight and put her hands on her hips. "Jessie knows about it." She said too happy to crush Finn and seeing the surprise in his eyes. "And if i'm a whore you shouldn't of turned me down last weekend." She said smiling. "We all know that whore's are your type."

"I didn't know then!" he said colder than before. He put both hands on her shoulders and tried to kiss her. Rachel freed one of her arms and slapped him.

"Wow why don't you just spit in my mouth next time it will be better." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Tell him." Jessie said behind her. He didn't want to come any close incase he got hit again.

"No, were done! Everything that needed to be said has been said!" Rachel said shaking her head. She locked eyes with Finn. "Congratulations Finn, you won! We're strangers now."

Finn was surprised not to hear anger in her voice anymore, but only sadness. He frowned.

"I guess now we know every persons true colours right?" She asked looking at Jessie before walking back into the room.

"You shouldn't of done that! You ruined everything. You should have known her heart better than that." Jessie said before walking back in the room.

Finn stood in the corridor shocked. He didn't expect Jessie to tell him that. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Next chapter- Some are falling in love, some are falling apart but at the end love matters.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was stood putting the final touches on her make up. At this minute she was so happy that make up had been invented just because she could cover the dark circles that lay underneath her eyes. She had spent most of the night crying over what Finn had said.

How could he say those things? How could he even think for a second that she would just sleep around! She looked at her arm and brought her hand to were it was bruised and sighed. Finn grabbed her so hard he left marks.

She never thought he would hurt her like that. He was so mean and hurtful. She looked at herself in the mirror and lowered her head. She was glad the lightening at the club was dark so people wouldn't see the bruises and ask questions.

"Rach?Rachel? Ready to go?" Quinn said walking towards her.

"Huh." Rachel asked Quinn looking at her through the mirror. "Yeah." She said locking eyes with her friend. She wished she could tell her everything but she knew she couldn't.

"Okay." Quinn said nodding.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked turning around.

Quinn looked at Rachel with her head slightly bent. "There's something big that's happening in my life at the minute and i'm scared like hell because i don't know if it's good or not and i have nobody talk too that's all." Quinn said with sadness.

"What?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can you say that?" She added walking towards Quinn."We've shared everything since we were little Quinn. I'll always be there for you." Rachel couldn't believe Quinn felt like this.

"You don't mean that. You have shut down ever since your birthday, you don't let me all the way in anymore and i don't know why. Is it because i have done something." Quinn asked with tears in her eyes. "It's like i'm loosing my best friend." Quinn added as a tear fell down her face.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted hugging her best friend. "Nothing has changed between us and it never will!" Rachel said honestly. "It's just something i need to sort out alone." She shrugged wiping away Quinn's tears. "I need to do it alone so i come out of it stronger." "Rachel said smiling. "You will know everything soon i promise."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend. My sister!" Rachel said smiling.

"You're my family." Quinn said. Quinn's parents had never really been around much in her life and Rachel made her feel welcome in her family. Rachel was her family. "Lucky we both wear waterproof make up." Quinn laughed wiping away a tear from Rachel's cheek.

Rachel burst into laughter and shook her head. "Your something else! But thanks for being in my life."

"I will always be there. Thanks for being in mine." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand walking her outside. "So your going to sing tonight right?"

"I'm not sure yet." Rachel said shrugging. "So whats going on with you? I see happiness in your eyes. It's good." She added.

"I'm falling in love." Quinn said blushing sitting behind the steering wheel.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised. "You? In love? With who?"

Quinn laughed and kept her eyes on the road. "I will tell you soon. I just need to know where we stand first. But i'm scared he will think i'm not good enough for him," Quinn said shaking her head. "Maybe i'm just not good enough."

"Quinn i never want to hear those words again! You are fantastic and listen to me! Any gut in the world would be lucky to have you! He is probably not enough." Rachel added.

"Your a good friend." Quinn said parking her car infront of the club.

"I know." Rachel laughed before sighing.

Once they walked into the club they went straight to the bar where Jessie was chatting to Rachel's mother. Rachel quickly hugged him and looked across the bar where her eyes met Finn's. She quickly looked away.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jessie smiled. "The open mic starts in 10 minutes and i want to see if everything is ok after." He said walking away winking.

Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed. "He's gay isn't he?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You're to comfortable with him! He's gay right?" She said again.

"Yep." Rachel said laughing.

Quinn gave a quick look towards Finn who was looking at them. "Oh." She said. "You never moved on huh?" She added now concerned.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm a lost cause. Is your lover around?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Maybe." Quinn said smirking.

"So why are you here?" Rachel asked. "Go to him and have fun. Tell him how you feel. Tell him before it's to late."Rachel said smiling. She saw the doubts in her friends eyes. "Go! Jessie will be back soon."

"Okay." Quinn said hugging her best friend. "I will be back soon." She added before vanishing into the crowd.

"Okay everyone, this is the last song before open mic starts." The DJ started. "This song is dedicated to a special couple. The message it to forget about yesterday."

Rachel sighed ans the song started. She was going to kill Jessie. She knew he did this for her and Finn.

_I shouldn't love you_

_But i want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But i can't move_

_I can't look away_

Finn took a deep breath and decided to go apologize. He felt bad all night and he thought this would be the best time to talk to her because she wouldn't run away. Plus Puck wasn't here he went off somewhere with Santana.

_Just so you know_

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And i can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

He sat beside her, she looked down into her glass.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Hi." She said coldly. "If you came here to insult me some more than sorry but i'm pretty sure you said it all last night."

"I'm sorry." he said honestly. "I didn't mean all the things i said. I didn't want to hurt you." He added trying to look at her.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much i can't say_

_Do you want me to hid the feelings_

_Or look the other way_

"You need to be more specific." Rachel said finally looking up. "You didn't mean to hurt me emotionally or physically?" She said showing him her bruised arm. "You screwed up both of them."

"Oh my god." He said in shock. "I would rather die than hurt you." he said trying to touch her but she pulled away. "Please you need to believe me, i am so sorry." he said in a begging tone.

"Ok." She said with no emotion. "I believe you."

"So were good?" Finn asked smiling.

"No, were not." She replied. "And we never will be."

"But you just said, you just said you believed me." he asked confused.

"I believe you when you say your sorry." She said looking at him. "I am sick of you apologizing and this time i have had enough. I told you, were done."

"Done?" he asked shaking his head. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore." He said turning her chair so she was looking at him. "If you say that i will let you go." He knew he couldn't be without her. He loved her! There he admitted it.

"How could you believe my answer? I'm a whore remember?" She said coldly. She would rather sing than talk to him. "Mom." She shouted.

As soon as her mother came Finn looked away. "Yeah hunny?" She asked.

"I'm going to go sing now! i will be first." She said.

Rachel walked on the stage, the lights beaming at her. "Well i promised my friend i would sing, so here i am. This is a song i wrote."

_My friends say I'm crazy_  
><em>Who knows maybe?<em>  
><em>For spending time with you<em>

_You're so Bad, I'm so sad_  
><em>When I'm not with you<em>  
><em>You're so Bad, I'm so glad<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>

_Seems to me lately_  
><em>You're a bad habit baby<em>  
><em>Can't get enough of you<em>  
><em>There's no way around it<em>  
><em>I'm not about to doubt it<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>

"She clearly didn't write this for me." Jessie said sitting next to Finn. "I'm not the one she wants. i never was and never will be." he said looking at him.

"I don't understand." Finn said looking at Jessie. "How do you know?" He asked.

_You're so bad, I'm so sad_  
><em>When I'm not with you<em>  
><em>You're so bad, I'm so glad<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>

_No turning back baby_  
><em>Don't try and save me<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>

"I'm gay. She never let go of you while she was away. But she should of, you're no good for her." Jessie said patting Finn's shoulder before standing up and going to wait for Rachel backstage.

"Wait." Finn said grabbing Jessie. "I need a favor." He begged.

_You're so bad, I'm so sad_  
><em>When I'm not with you<em>  
><em>You're so bad, I'm so glad<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be with you<em>

_There's no way around it_  
><em>I'm not about to doubt it<em>  
><em>As a matter of fact lately<em>  
><em>You're a bad habit baby<em>

Once Rachel was done she looked to see everyone cheering and clapping.

Once she got of the stage she ran into Jessie's arms.

"I did it." She shouted smiling.

"And you were amazing." He replied smiling. "The song was something but it fit you." He said hugging her.

"I can't wait to hear you. Are you singing the song i wrote for you?" She asked excited.

"Nope." He said shaking his head. "It's a surprise."

"Okay." Rachel said frowning. She walked over and sat with Quinn.

The other singers were terrible but Sam was really good.

"He's talented." Rachel said impressed.

"He really is." Quinn said smiling while blushing.

Rachel looked and smiled. "He's perfect for you."

Quinn blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda." She said hugging her friend.

At this moment Jessie walked onto the stage. "Hey guys, for my first song tonight i am doing a song called "sorry" This song is for someone in the audience.

Rachel smiled.

Jessie looked at Rachel with a guilty look and cleared his throat.

She then knew what was happening. She got tears in her eyes. Quinn suddenly looked at her.

Finn dedicated a song to her and Jessie went along with it.

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home_  
><em>I was on the road and you were alone<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for the times that I had to go<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know<em>  
><em>That you were sitting home just wishing we<em>  
><em>Could go back to when it was just you and me<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for the times I would neglect<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for the times I disrespect<em>

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_  
><em>I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware<em>  
><em>That you can't sleep at night when I am not there<em>  
><em>Because I'm in the streets like everyday<em>  
><em>Sorry for the things that I did not say<em>  
><em>Like how you are the best thing in my world<em>  
><em>And how I'm so proud to call you my girl<em>

Tears started to fall from Rachel's cheeks. She was about to forgive him and she didn't want to.

"I'm going home." She told Quinn trying to hold her tears back.

"Ok." Quinn said nodding. "I will drive you." She said noticing the pain in her friends face.

"No you stay and have fun. Anyway Puck's car is here." Rachel said showing her they keys. "My mom asked if i could drive it home."

Quinn smiled sadly. "I'll visit you in the morning." She said drying a tear.

Rachel nodded and ran off.

Both Jessie and Finn saw her go. Finn followed her.

* * *

><p>Rachel cried all the way back home. She hated this.<p>

"Love is not supposed to hurt this much!" She shouted at herself parking the car.

As soon as she got home she changed into a pair of shorts and a oversized shirt. Tears were still running down her face.

Her phone kept ringing. It was of course Finn calling, she turned it off and went to sleep.

Finn was so frustrated. He parked his car down the road and he was now standing infront of Rachel's house. he knocked 2-3 times but she didn't answer.

"Okay." He said looking around. He took the spare key from under the stone.

Finn opened the door to see the house in complete darkness.

" ?" He shouted walking in. "I'm not stalking you." He said clearing his throat. "I need to talk to you." He said starting to go up the stairs he went to Rachel's room. "Just give me 10 minutes and then i'm gone forever if you want." He opened the door to find her sleeping.

Rachel turned in her sleep hearing a noise.

"Rachel, wake up."

She frowned and opened her eyes to see Finn sitting there. She jumped with shock and sat up.

"What the hell!" She shouted. "Get out." She added pointing to the door. "You can't do this, are you insane?"

"I'm insane." He said not moving. "But i really need to talk to you." She added. "You don't have to talk just listen."

Rachel sighed with clear annoyance and lay back down turning away from Finn.

"Well." He said putting a CD into her music player.

_I like your smile_  
><em>I like your vibe<em>  
><em>I like your style<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_  
><em>Do you feel what I feel too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>  
><em>Do you need me?<em>

Finn felt his heart pounding so much. His eyes were locked on Rachel's back and he was scared. For the first time ever he was opening up and he couldn't see her reaction. 

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you<em>

_Is you being you, just you_  
><em>Yeah, the reason I love you<em>  
><em>Is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_I like the way you misbehave_  
><em>When we get wasted<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

Once the song was over Finn waited a few moments before he spoke.

Finn cleared his throat. "I know it seems unreal when you look at my behavior since you have been back, but being around you seems to make me better. I'm in love with you Rachel." He said looking down.

Rachel's eyes widened but she didn't turn around. "You love me?" She asked. "And you just noticed that?"

"No! I guess i just refused to notice it. I have always loved you."

All Rachel wanted to do was hug him. She closed her eyes.

"When your brother told me about your feelings towards me you just left to go. But a part of me always loved you Rachel. I just refused to accept it because of Puck and your too good for me. I can't be enough." His voice broke and a tear fell down his face.

Rachel quietly turned around and saw the tears.

"I refused to see what you felt because i didn't feel worthy of your love and i was sure you would notice it one day and you'd break my heart, but i'm the one who made you suffer. It scares me to love you as much as i do. When i'm with you i get scared." Finn said getting up walking towards the door.

"You don't know me." She said sadly. "You said so yourself." She added looking at the ceiling.

"I was so jealous and angry that i said anything to hurt you." He said his voice shaking. "But i know you!" He added. "And i love every part of you." he smiled.

Rachel looked at him standing in front of the car. He was looking away but she could still sense the pain in him.

"I love the way you smile when something is stupid, i love the way your eyes light up when you see your brother." Finn took a deep breath. "i really love how you make me feel worthy, you never treat me like i was stupid, i guess i just love you so much."

Finn heard a sob coming from Rachel's bed. He sighed with pain while tears fell down his face.

Finn put his hand on the handle. "You see i know you. I know your heart Rachel." He said with a sob. "I wish you still loved me and i am sorry for everything. Thanks for loving me."

Finn was about to open the door when Rachel jumped off the bed.

"Finn wait." She shouted still crying. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your enough. You always have been and always will be. I love you Finn Hudson and i forgive you." She said smiling through the tears.

Finn turned around and lifted Rachel in his arms. "You still love me?" He asked locking eyes with hers.

She rubbed his cheek softly. "Of course i do. I never stopped." She said stroking his cheek.

Finn walked to the bed and gently laid Rachel on it before laying beside her.

"I'll make you happy, i'll try to be the man you deserve." He said softly against her lips.

"You already are." Rachel said cupping his face in her hands, closing the distance between their mouths to kiss him.

Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers. He loved the feeling. He groaned when Rachel started to softly kiss his jaw lines. "You drive me crazy." he said breathless. ""I love you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and locked eyes with him. "That's good cause i love you too." She said with a smile.

Finn rested his forehead against hers. "I will never hurt you again." He said closing his eyes. "I hate myself for hurting you."

"I know you won't." She said closing her eyes too. "I trust you." She added.

"My heart beats for only one." Finn said starting to kiss her again.

They made out for another half an hour then Finn moaned. "It's going to kill me to go home! But you need sleep and your mom will be back soon." Finn said pouting.

Rachel sighed. "I would love if you stayed for me." She said blushing.

"I love it when you blush." he said laughing. "I would love to sleep if your arms." he said standing up looking for his shoes.

Rachel stood up and locked her bedroom door. "Stay with me tonight?" She asked nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." She said laying back on her bed.

Finn looked at her for a few seconds then stripped to his boxers joining her.

Rachel smiled and closed the distance between their bodies. She put her head on his chest while he held her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Night baby girl." he said smiling.

"Night boyfriend." She said closing her eyes listening to his heart beat.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel was woken up by a hand gently brushing her hair, she smiled to herself before slightly moving her head so she could kiss Finn's chest.

"Hey boyfriend." Rachel said with a sleepy voice starting to caress his chest.

"What did you just call me?" Finn asked kissing her nose while she raised her head to face him.

"Boyfriend." She repeated smiling brushing her lips against his.

Finn smiled widely and gently stroked her cheek. "It sounds so good hearing you say that."

"And it feels so good to say it." She added starting to kiss his chest.

Finn moaned. "No, don't do that Rach." He pouted. "It's not the right time or place and plus if you continue i won't be able to stop myself and i need to go."

Rachel pouted and rested her head back on Finn's chest. She looked at the clock. "Finn it's only 7.00am." She whined.

"I know." He started brushing her hair once again. "But i really need to go before your mom see's me. You see me car is parked on the street and i wouldn't really know how to explain to her that i spent the night in your room. But i would stay in bed with you all day if i could."

"Just a little more." She said snuggling further into his chest.

"Of course." He replied wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

They stayed in each over's arms for a while and he heard Rachel beginning to sigh.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked squeezing her.

"How do you know something's wrong?" She asked frowning looking at him.

"Because i just do." He said laughing. "So tell me girlfriend, what's going on inside your head."

"I'm thinking about Noah." She said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh, i didn't expect that! What's wrong?" He asked.

"He won't like us being together" Rachel said sighing lying back on his chest. "He will go mental."

"Listen i'll deal with Puck." Finn said with confidence. "He wants you happy and i will do everything to make you happy. He will just have to get used to us." He then stopped cause he felt his heart beating a lot faster. "Because now that i have you Rach i don't intend on letting you go."

Rachel smiled and raised her head. She leaned in and started to kiss Finn slowly at first, but her kisses soon became more imperious then she felt his body tremble.

"Finn Hudson. I don't intend on going anywhere."

Finn rolled on top of her. He started to kiss her jaw line then continuing on her neck.

"I told you to stop." Finn said catching his breath.

"Maybe i couldn't help myself cause of how good you look right now." She said smiling but blushing at the same time.

"I feel honored." He said smiling at her. "What do you think about dinner tonight?" He asked pulling bits of hair from her face.

"Noah will be back."

"Okay." Finn said grinning. "But i don't really want to have dinner with him." He added joking.

"No silly." She said also laughing. "I just think we should give him time to get used to us liking each over."

"But were not liking each over. Were dating." He said scrunching his eyebrows.

"I know we are!" She said nicely. "It's just." She shrugged. "Maybe we should keep it between just us for a little while just so we know how to tell Noah." Sje looked and saw the hurt in Finn's eyes. "You know him Finn." She added.

"If you think that's better." He said getting off the bed. "I should go now." He added pulling up his jeans.

Rachel jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't be mad. It's just,,, I don't want to ruin your friendship with Noah. Look at me." She said placing both hands on his head. "I love you beyond words Finn and i'm the happiest person in the world because i have you in my life." She said gently kissing him. "If i could i would shout it to everyone that i spent the night wrapped in your arms."

"Really?"

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you Finn." She said kissing his cheek. "Just i need to prepare this for my brother."

Finn thought for awhile. "I guess your right." He said finally giving up. "I mean he will kill me when he finds out anyway, and besides sneaking around with you will be pretty hot." He said raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Hmm." She said laughing pulling him close to her.

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are really driving me crazy! I really have to go now because i will lose control soon and plus your mom will be waking up." He said putting his shirt on and opening the widow ready to go. He turned round to face her. "What about lunch?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Rachel nodded smiling. "Of course! I will do us a picnic, meet me at the docks at 12." She said running to kiss him.

"Okay." He said climbing down.

* * *

><p>Rachel had butterflies in her stomach while she was getting ready for her date with Finn. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She could not believe she was with Finn.<p>

"Hey best friend." Quinn said cheerfully jumping on Rachel's bed. "I am shattered." She added lying down.

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously, she forget Quinn was coming over and she felt guilty trying to get rid of her so she could go meet Finn. "Hey." She said tying her hair up. "Shattered huh? You naughty girl." Rachel said laughing. "You did disgusting things with him didn't you?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Nope." Quinn said still lying down. "We spent the whole night at my house just talking, i am falling really hard for him! I now know how it was for you with Finn."

"Yeah." Rachel said nodding. "Speaking of Finn." She said uncomfortable.

"You're dating." Quinn said without any surprise.

"What?" Rachel asked astonished. "What? How? How did you know?" She asked confused.

Quinn laughed and sat up. "Look." She said taking Rachel to the mirror. "You have got this light in your eyes that says it. Plus i wanted to come see you last night but saw him running out after you and then i saw his car parked down the road." She added laughing.

Rachel blushed. "I love him so much." She said getting goose pimples.

"He loves you too." Quinn said looking into her friends eyes. "It's so good to see you smiling." Quinn said hugging Rachel smiling but her smile suddenly faded. "Puck?" She shouted. "How are you guys going to deal with him? He loves Finn as a brother and he knows what he's like with girls. He will go insane." Quinn said concerned.

"I know. I convinced Finn to keep it all a secret for awhile."

"I guess that's the good option. But be careful because if Puck finds out you guys have been messing around things will get ugly." Quinn said shivering.

"I know." Rachel said grimacing. "But i will find a way to make sure it's ok. I just need time."Rachel said convincing herself and Quinn. "I have to go meet him at 12." She said looking down.

Quinn looked at her watch. "Oh. But that's like 30 minutes!" She said surprised. "Go spend time with your man." She said laughing. "You wanted him for so long and now you have him, so enjoy it." Quinn said hugging Rachel.

"I will." Rachel said grinning. She was so happy that Quinn was happy for her. "I feel bad though. Today was meant to be a me and you day."

"It's okay." Quinn said making sure she knew it wasn't a big deal. "Always go with love. I'll go home and rest. Just give me a call when your free." Quinn saiid smiling.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "You sure?"

"Duh." Quinn said. "Just go before i make you." She said leaving.

Rachel laughed. She loved Quinn and was so happy she was supporting her. She was going to go see Sam later to make sure he didn't mess Quinn about.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived at the docks, Finn was already sitting at the table looking out into the sea. Rachel sat in front of him.<p>

"Hey." She smiled putting the basket on the table. "How did your morning go?" She asked interested.

Finn smiled and put a hand on top of hers. "Oh you know." He said shrugging. "I had to take a very cold shower because i couldn't stop thinking about the girl i spent the night with."

"Is that right?" Rachel asked. "Is this girl beautiful?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"Like hell." He shouted. "Every time i think about you my heart beats faster." He said putting her hand on his chest. "See." He said.

Rachel nodded. She felt breathless. She felt so much with him.

"And each time you touch me it's like a burning sensation." He added softly kissing her hand.

Rachel smiled. "Are your parents home?" She asked.

"Nope."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Lets go." She smiled.

"What?" Finn asked confused. "I thought you wanted a picnic?"

"You choose." Rachel said standing up while Finn was still sat down. "We stay here without any physical contact or we go to your house and make out?"

Finn jumped up. "What are we waiting for?" He said giving her his hand.

Rachel burst out laughing. "I thought so."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn only made it to the living room before they started kissing.<p>

"I so want you." He whispered into her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too, i have wanted you for so long." She said rubbing his chest.

Finn lifted her from the floor and gently placed her onto the carpet infront of the fire place. he started unbuttoning her shirt.

Rachel could feel Finn's desire against her leg as his jeans became tighter and tighter. I need to tell him she thought.

Finn could see the uncertainty in her eyes and stooped. "Are you okay beautiful?" He asked kissing her forehead. "We can stop if you want to?"

"No." She said pulling him closer. "I really do want to but." She said looking away. She felt so embarrassed.

"Look at me." Finn said turning her face back to his. "What's wrong."

Rachel saw all the love and car in his eyes. "I'm a virgin." She whispered. "But i'm ready."

Finn smiled brightly. "I kinda hoped you would be." He said huskily. "We will take our time i promise."

Rachel started pulling his shirt up when they heard a knock at the door.

"Don't answer that." She said still trying to remove his shirt.

"Okay." He replied taking his lips back to her. They both really wanted this.

Another 3 knocks at the door.

"Argg." Finn shouted frustrated.

"You should get it." Rachel said pulling away from his kisses. "They probably saw your car parked out front." She sighed. "They won't stop till you answer."

Finn looked at her for a second. Her lips were swollen by their kisses and he could see a light in her eyes where both love and desire were mixed. "Your so beautiful." he said. "Don't move, I will be back in a second." he said standing up and putting his shirt right. He ran to the door. "What?" he said angrily. His face dropped when he saw who it was.

"Hey chill out dude." Puck said standing at the door. "I'm sorry if i woke you up." he said laughing. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing Finn's reaction.

" 's." Finn started holding the door close to him. "Hey." He said just imagining Puck's reaction if he walked in to see Rachel with no top on. Seat started to pour from his forehead.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Puck asked getting closer to the door. "I brought you back a new football the one you wanted." he added showing him it.

Finn stopped Puck from walking in.

"What's wrong with you man?" Puck asked annoyed. His eyes suddenly widened and he smiled. "Oh! your with someone."

"No i'm not." Finn said too quickly.

"Okay,,,Let me in then,,,Your so weird." Puck said laughing forcing Finn to let him in.

Puck walked straight into the living room.

"Puck wait! It's not what you think!" Finn shouted running behind Puck.

"What?" Puck said sitting on the arm chair.

Finn looked around. Rachel was nowhere to be seen and the window was open. he sighed in relief. "Oh nothing." Finn said walking to the fireplace.

There was a piece of paper on top of the fireplace what Rachel had left. He smiled and read it. "Don't worry we have more time. I love you."

Finn smiled and put the paper in his pocket. He sat down and began speaking to Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for the great reviews! Their will be more very soon. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face walking home from Finn's. She was slightly pissed off that her brother interrupted. She was happy she got out before he got in. But she didn't care she had Finn, she could finally say she had him.

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" Sam asked pulling up beside Rachel.

"Why not." She said smiling. At least she was getting a lift and she could try to subtly interrogate him about his intentions towards Quinn. Hurt her and i'll crush her she thought with protectiveness. "Oh god i'm Noah." She said out loud.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing." She said shrugging. "So. What's new with you?" She asked polity. Quinn did explain to Rachel she told Sam to keep it a secret awhile. It made her laugh inside because they had both asked this.

"You know the usual." He shrugged.

This comment made Rachel smile. Sam was clearly not a good liar.

"Yeah." Rachel said nodding. "You know we talked about going out one night to use me as wingman? We could do it tonight if you want?" She added staring at him. She saw Sam's face freeze.

"Nope, that's fine." Sam said parking in front of Rachel's house. "Well i will see you soon." He added trying to avoid her glance.

Rachel kinda felt bad about the little tricks she was playing on him.

"What about a coke in mine?" She asked with a warm smile. "We haven't spoken in a while." She added opening the door.

Sam was about to refuse. He has always been a bad liar and he didn't want to spill anything on him and Quinn. The last time him and Rachel spoke was awhile ago and he started to discover he felt something for Quinn. When him and Quinn spent the night together something just felt right.

Rachel saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Come on Sam. You will hurt my feelings if you say no." She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Sam said giving up.

When they finally made it to the kitchen Rachel gave him some coke as he sat on the stool.

"So." Rachel asked sitting beside him. "How's life these days?" She added.

Sam looked at her confused until his eyes widened. She knew! He put on a evil grin.

"So. How are you going to tell your brother that your dating Hudson?." He asked trying to control his laughter as he saw her face.

Rachel almost choked on her drink. "Come one!" She shouted with annoyance. "Does this whole town know?" She added seriously.

Sam had a small laugh and shook his head. "Nah." He said nicely. "But i guess it's like you knowing about me and Quinn and then torturing me." He added laughing.

"Oh,, okay i guess i deserve that" She said smiling. "As for Noah.."

Sam saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry i wont say a thing." He smiled. "Plus except me and probably Quinn nobody else knows."

"Probably?" Rachel asked surprised. "Quinn didn't tell you?"

"Nope." Sam said with a smile. "I knew you obviously liked each over and well i found you near his house and you eyes were so lit up. It was easy to figure out." He added.

She grimaced. "It'll be the same for Noah huh?" She asked worriedly. "I hope he doesn't get it too fast." She added. She wanted things too be perfect for a little longer.

"He won't." Sam said with confidence. "If you guys are careful enough then he will never get it." He added taking a sip of his drink.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked nibbling her bottom lip.

Sam laughed slightly. "Nobody's blinder then someone who doesn't want to see something Rachel!" He said nicely. "Puck knows that Finn is of limits to you, so he won't think anything of it." He said putting his hand on top of hers.

Rachel sighed. "I really hate lying to him." She said guilty. "But."

"Listen Rach, i get you." Sam said. "I mean its easy to say Puck won't be for it. You need a plan." He added rubbing her hand. "But you can count on me. But of you guys! I'm here to help."

"Thank you!" Rachel said with happiness. She loved how her friends were so supportive she had Jessie, Quinn and Sam. She knew her mother wouldn't be a problem. It was Noah. He could make their lives hell.

"We will figure something out." Sam spoke up seeing doubt in her eyes. "We will help him see what everyone else sees."

"And what do you see?" Rachel asked.

"Love." Sam said simply.

"You're such a good friend Sam!" Rachel said hugging him tightly. "I think you and Quinn will be so happy together! Just open your hearts to each over." She added still in his arms.

Hearing Rachel say that made his heart feel so warm. "I really hope so Rach."

At this moment both Finn and Puck made their entrance into the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Puck said with a grin. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys." He added.

Sam and Rachel quickly broke the hug. She looked towards Finn who stood behind Puck and saw a flash of jealousy, but as soon as he saw her he smiled.

He brightly smiled at her and mouthed "Hi" showing her the little piece of paper she left.

Rachel felt mortified and looked down.

"Come on sis." Puck said walking to her and putting an arm around her neck, winking to Sam. "I'm ok with PDA, even if you are my little sis."

"Really?" She asked locking eyes with Finn again. She knew it would be another story if it was with Finn.

Puck frowned feeling something odd was going on.

Sam cleared his throat so Pucks attention went to him.

"Well i have to go." He said with a smile. "I will see you later." He added kissing Rachel's forehead. "You have a tutor session with Finn yeah?" He added looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Yep" She nodded. "You didn't forget Finn did you?" She said smirking.

"Like hell i didn't." He replied.

"Ok, i will see you guys at practice." Sam said turning so he was facing Finn, he winked and walked out.

Finn's eyes widened. Rachel told him.

"So." Puck said looking at his sister. "You said Sam wasn't right for you. I guess you changed your mind. Does he make you shiver now?" He asked laughing.

Rachel looked at Finn out the corner of her eyes. He had his arms across his chest grinning. He was loving this.

"We're. We're not dating per say Puck, Its complicated it's just-" She sighed.

"Okay whatever!" Finn said walking towards her. "Nobody cares anyway. Lets go study." He said putting a hand on her back.

"Since when do you want to learn?" Puck asked confused.

"Yeah. Since when?" Rachel asked with a evil smile. Now it was her turn.

"I'm not!" Finn denied looking at both of them. "I've got a hot girl to meet later and well" He shrugged. "I would like to hurry up."

"Oh! Details later." Puck said winking. "I'm going to see my mother for awhile." Puck added laughing.

"Yeah...I'm sure you'd like that." Rachel said walking past her brother to go upstairs. She stopped on the first stair. "Come on Hudson." She added going upstairs.

As soon as Rachel shut the door behind them Finn crashed his lips on her. He pressed her body against the door.

"So. Do i make you shiver?" Finn asked with his lips still on hers.

"You know you do." Rachel said biting his bottom lip. "You could make me shiver just with a look." She added wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finn put his hands under her shirt and moaned kissing her even more.

"I want you so much right now." He whispered into her ear.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel asked. "Were alone." She added hearing Pucks care pull out.

Finn walked to the bed and gently laid Rachel on top if it, while she was trying to remove his shirt.

"Rach, lets take our time." He said kissing her jaw line, "Lets have our first time be perfect." he added slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Rachel started to remove his shirt and broke the kiss so she could take it off. Their hands joined together.

"Finn, i love you." Rachel said running her hands through his hair.

"I love you too, are you sure you want this?" Finn stopped. "I will understand if it's too soon." he added locking his eyes with hers.

Rachel shook her head. "I love you and i want you to be my first." She said trying to find the button on his jeans. "I'm sure."

"Okay baby." Finn said helping her remove his jeans. He gently took of her skirt and pants kissing her body.

Finn rolled the condom on his length before placing himself in front of Rachel's entrance.

He locked eyes with hers. "You're the one who makes me feel good. We will go slow i promise." he added slowly starting to enter her.

Rachel felt a sharp pain and turned her head.

"No, look at me." Finn begged, while her nails dugged in his back.

She looked at him and smiled.

The pain finally faded away and she felt better. "I'm okay now." She whispered into his ear.

Finn smiled and went faster. "I love you so much, your mine, i never want to lose you."

"I love you. I'm all yours." She added starting to moan.

Things ended a few minutes later and they felt amazing. They both lay there.

"It was prefect Finn." Rachel said with her voice full of love. "You were so caring just like i thought." She added kissing his sweaty forehead.

"You were fantastic." Finn said raising his head to look at her. "It was my first time too." He saw Rachel's confusion and continued. "It's the first time i ever made love with both my heart and body, i have never loved someone before you."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips. "That's all i have ever wanted t hear from you."

Finn wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his chest. He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh you know. I would love if all our tutor sessions would be like this." He said joking.

"You perv!" She laughed. "This could only happen for like biology."

"Oh really?" Finn asked winking. "That's good because i need major tutoring in biology." He added smirking.

She laughed at hit his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocker in the next one! Its what everyone has been waiting for.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Nine weeks later**

Rachel and Finn were in the helping zone at school. Rachel was helping Finn with his calculus exam which was coming up. They decided to do the tutoring sessions in public because if they did it at home they couldn't keep their hands off each over.

Every morning when Rachel woke up she felt more and more in love with Finn, and each time his eyes locked with hers she could feel her whole body heating up. Rachel sighed loudly and bit her lip. The whole relationship with Sam and Quinn was becoming stronger and they were starting to show love which meant Noah would find out.

"What's bothering you?" Finn asked rubbing her legs under the table.

"People are starting to talk about Sam and Quinn." She whispered back.

"That's a good thing." Finn said not lowering the tone in his voice. "We've been together for 2 months now and we're still keeping it all from your brother." He added shaking his head. "I'm really starting to wonder if your actually enjoying keeping it a secret." He said with pain in his eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe he thought that.

"How can you think that? We already talked about this didn't we?" She asked gently reaching for his cheek.

"Yeah we did babe, but that was 2 months ago and you said we would hide it only for a little while." He threw his pen down. "I mean god 2 months is not a little while." He reached for both of her hands and put them on his heart. "Don't you get it? I want the whole world to know that i love you and well that you love me back." He took a deep breath looking at her. "A small part of me can't stop thinking that your ashamed to say you love me and that you're using Puck as an excuse to not make us official.

Rachel looked at him for awhile she couldn't believe what she was hearing. A few moments later she shook her head and stood up. "Okay learning is over." She said in a serious tone. "Come with me." She added giving him her hand to grab.

He took the small hand in his and felt an electric shock go through his spine. He always got it when he touched her.

He followed her to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asked with confusion.

"My house,,My room." She said getting in the car, she looked in his eyes and saw worry. "I have to show you something."

"Okay." Finn replied.

As soon as they made it to her room Rachel walker to her desk and grabbed her note book which she kept her song lyrics in. Finn was sat looking at her in confusion.

"Okay." She said sitting beside him."Some people have diaries where they write things down like feelings, but with me i speak out music so i write it down." She smiled slightly.

"I know that Rach, i don't understand." He looked at her and smiled. He knew that reading that would be reading her heart.

"Look at it." She said handing him it. "There basically all about you." She said clearing her throat. "If you look at the last few pages its all the songs i have written since we started dating." She added biting her lip nervously.

Finn flicked through the pages carefully then came to the last song. It was called no shame.

_It took me years to stand up confident and tall._

_And it took all of a few seconds for everything to fall._

_I don't worry about my pride anymore._

_Cause pride is something i can't afford._

_I would do so much begging._

_If it meant sparing you the pain._

_When it comes to you._

_I have no shame, no shame._

_I have waited a life time for you._

_And i finally got you._

_I have no shame, no shame._

Finn looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"You really mean it." He asked, his voice shivering.

"Every single word." Rachel said brushing his cheek. "If only you could read my mind and heart." She added with a smile.

Finn smiled and gently kissed her lips. Things felt perfect.

"I love it when you kiss me, but." She looked down and took his hands in hers, she kissed his palm. "But you're right about something,,If i'm honest with myself ,, I do use Noah as an excuse to not make us official." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked but shock and anger in his voice.

"But you're wrong on my motives." She added louder than before, still looking down.

"I'm listening." He said calmly. But inside his heart was pounding.

Rachel stood up and started to pace around her room. "Lets face it Finn." She started not looking at him. "Yeah i'm a cheerleader but i'm the dorky and ordinary one." She shrugged. "I'm Rachel Puckerman! My brothers the popular one, My best friend is the head popular cheerleader and well my boyfriend is basically the most popular one." She shook her head. "I'm not."

"I don't understand you, please explain help me understand." he said smiling trying to ease the atmosphere.

She smiled. She loved how goofy he was. "When everyone knows about us everyone will ask why are you with me and that he could do better and a small part of me is wondering the same." She added with a sob. "I mean what are you doing with me?" She asked finally looking at him.

Finn could see the pain and doubt in her eyes. He stood up to face her and places his arms on his shoulders.

"Rachel how-"

"And a part of me can't stop thinking that one day you will start asking yourself that question." She looked at him with tears in her eyes."Since we got together there's this aching deep inside that sometime surfaces." She said pointing to her chest. ""Once you get what you want you're scared to lose it." She added with defeat in her voice. "I,,,I."

Finn close the distance between their bodied and crashed his lips onto hers. Hearing her doubts was killing him, all he wanted to do was ease her mind and make her understand. "Look into my eyes Rachel. What do you see?" He asked looking into her eyes. "You are not ordinary! You are far from it!" Finn added. "You are the one who took my heart Rachel." He still saw the doubt in her eyes. "You are smart, funny, talented, caring, loving and good in bed." he added smirking kissing the tip of her nose. "You are perfect."

Rachel finally smiled and leaned up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you and i will tell Noah everything tonight." She promised. "You are right, i want us to be official. I am proud to be yours." She added with love.

"I want to be there with you to help you." Finn said hugging her. "He needs to see how much i love you. That way he will except us easier i think." He added kissing her head.

"No just let me, I'm Noah's soft spot." Rachel said in a serious tone. "I need to calm him down first." She bit her lip. "Maybe you could move for a couple of days." She added joking.

"That's an idea." He said kissing her palm. "I'm happy you have decided to make us official." He said kissing the pulse on her wrist.

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned.

"How about a biology session right now?" She asked breathless.

"I thought you would never ask." Finn said with a smile against her lips before jumping with her onto the bed. "So what part are we starting with?" He asked kissing her jaw line.

"Ummm, What about this?" She asked starting to undo his belt.

"I like the way your thinking." He added starting to unbutton her jeans.

Once they were done, Finn held Rachel tight by his chest.

"Every time we do this it gets better and better." He said kissing her forehead. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"You don't have to be." She said kissing his chest. "As long as you keep loving me then i'm you'rs forever. What about a shower?" She asked cheekily.

"Huh? You want to take a shower now?" Finn asked not wanting to let her go.

"Kinda." She said biting his lip. "I just don't want to take it alone." She added raising her eyebrows.

"Oh.! Finn smirked. He jumped out of bed and took her hand. "Come on baby,, What are we waiting for? I need a good scrub." He added with a wink.

Rachel laughed and followed him into the bathroom. "I'll scrub wherever you want." She said seductively.

They were under the warm shower laughing, kissing and touching. They were so lost in their little world that they didn't hear Pucks car pull in.

I can't believe they are doing that to her! Puck thought with anger, closing his car door. He drove over to Sam's to ask about football when he walked in and saw it! Sam was making up out with Quinn. Her best friend! He was shaking his head walking up to Rachel's room. He wasn't going to tell her just yet he wanted to tell Finn so they could both hurt him.

Puck noticed that Finn had gotten more protective of Rachel lately, so he knew he would kick off.

Puck knocked and walked in.

"Rachel?Rach? Where are you little sis?" He shouted, hearing some noise from the bathroom.

Both Finn and Rachel froze when they heard that voice.

"Shit! I forget to lock the door." She whispered to Finn. "You stay here. I will be back in a minute."

Finn just nodded.

"I'm coming." She shouted putting on her robe and walking carefully outside her bathroom, she made sure not to open the door to wide. Puck was waiting infront of the door.

As soon as she closed the door Finn climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Sorry to interrupt your shower." Puck said with a warm smile. He felt so guilty on her. "You were helping Finn this afternoon right?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" Rachel asked nervously. She looked down to see Finn's clothes lying on the floor next to the bed. She swore in her head and walked towards the bed. "Yeah we did, but were done now." She added kicking the clothes under the bed. Once they were hidden she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, i know your done." Puck said laughing. "You wouldn't be helping him in the shower." He said rolling his eyes.

Rachel nodded and smiled uncomfortably. "I don't know where he is." She hated lying to her brother but she had too.

"Oh okay." Puck said shrugging. "I just need his help with something. I will give him a call." He said dialing his number before Rachel could stop him. He heard a phone ring in Rachel's room. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I probably dialed your number."Puck said noticing Rachel's face turning white.

Puck dialed Finn's number again. He could hear Finn's ringtone coming from under Rachel's bed.

"What the fuck!" Puck said walking to Rachel's bed pushing her out the way and looking under it. He saw a pile of clothes and took them out. He looked at the clothes then looked back at Rachel.

She opened her mouth but it shut straight away. She looked down.

Puck finally concentrated his attention on the bathroom door looking at it with anger. "You didn't." he shouted then opening the door.

Finn's smile faded when he saw Puck standing infront of the door. He was breathing heavily and clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles looked like they were going to pop out.

"It's not what you think." Finn said. It was the only thing he could say. He tightened his grip on the towel.

"Not what i think?" Puck shouted with fury. He walked to Finn and knocked him down punching him in the nose. "Oh that's good." He shouted again. "I thought you were screwing my sister." He shouted even louder.

Finn stayed down avoiding Puck's face. He didn't know what to say. He found out the worst way he could.

"I hope it was worth it because it just cost you our friendship." Puck said with anger still but not shouting. "We were never friends." He said pointing to Finn. "I trusted you more than anyone and you betrayed me." He added looking at Finn with disgust. "You're a two faced bastard and you know it!" Puck said turning around to leave. He gave a sad and disappointed glance to his sister.

He was about to leave when Finn spoke up.

"I love her! So much." Finn said standing up. "And if you can't understand that well." he shrugged. "I guess our friendship is over." he added sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Puck said with defiance turning around.

Rachel quickly ran and stood beside them. She knew Noah would never hurt her.

"You perfectly heard me!" he said looking at Puck. "I love her."

"I love him too." Rachel said still standing infront of Finn. "I am so sorry you found out like this." She added crying.

Puck looked back and forth at them. "Get lost! Both of you." he said leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

"I need to talk to him." Rachel said turning towards Finn. "I need to set things right with him, now,"

Finn nodded stepping closer to her and hugging her."I understand." He said wiping her tears away. "Go find him.I will wait for you at mine." he added picking his clothes up from the floor. "I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too. Thanks for being in my life." She said before running to put clothes on trying to find her brother.


	16. Chapter 16

"Fuck." Rachel swore between her teeth. She had been looking for her brother for at least two hours, and still she didn't know where he could be. She needed to know where he was. She went to the school gym but no sign.

Rachel tried the football court because she knew it was his favorite place and he always went there when he had stuff on his mind, but to her surprise he wasn't there. She then drove over to Santana's and he wasn't there either! She really started getting worried now.

Rachel sighed and parked in front of her mother's cafe. This was her last option, but she already knew he wouldn't be there.

She knew one certain thing about Noah and that was he only ever opens up to two people and that was me and Finn, and we both betrayed him. Rachel couldn't help but feel so sorry for her brother.

As Rachel walked in the cafe she took a quick look around and as she expected he wasn't here. She sighed and looked down with defeat in her eyes.

"Hey baby." Her mother said walking up to her. "You're not working today are you?" She asked kissing her daughters head.

Rachel shook her head. "No, but do you know where Noah is?" She asked still looking around the cafe hoping she had just missed his face.

"What happened between you two?" Her mother asked worriedly. "He seems really upset and hurt." Her mother added finally seeing Rachel's face come up. "And you look pretty shaken up too." She added brushing hair out of her daughters face.

"You know where he is then?" Rachel asked with hope. "Tell me mom, please!" Rachel begged.

"I promised not to tell anyone." Her mother said feeling guilty. "Sorry baby but-" Her mother stopped putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Just tell me what's going on! I mean i see both of my baby's hurt and sad and i have no idea what is going on! You have to talk to me baby." Her mother asked with fear and worry.

Rachel sighed. Her mother was going to find out sooner or later and she needed to find Noah. "I'm dating Finn." Rachel said locking eyes with her mothers. Seeing a bright smile form on her mothers face made Rachel feel even guiltier, to make her look down again. "We've been sneaking behind Puck's back and he just found out."

"Oh." Her mother said. "Well." She cleared her throat. "Well first let me tell you how happy i am for you both,,,And as for your brother he'll come round soon." her mother added positively.

"I just want to set things right." Rachel whined. "I've been lying to him everyday and i just want him to understand why i did it." Her eyes filled up with tears. "Noah is not only my brother but he's my best friend and i never wanted to hurt him in any way." Rachel said shaking her head. "Well i'm going home, he has to come back." Rachel said defeated giving her mom a small smile.

"Okay baby." Her mother said smiling back. "But you know if you wanted to go and take some fresh air first on the rooftop i couldn't stop you." She added mysteriously.

"No than-" Rachel started before her eyes widened. "Oh! Some fresh air." She said understanding her mother. She quickly hugged her mother. "Love you." She said running up towards the rooftop.

Rachel opened the door quietly and found her brother sitting there. She didn't know what to do or say. She just carefully went to sit beside him.

Puck saw his sister sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. He really wanted to shout at her but she was still his sister and she didn't want to hurt her even though she hurt him.

They stayed silent for another two minutes.

"I love you Noah." Rachel said breaking the silence.

Puck give a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right." He said shaking his head. "And when did you realise that huh?" He asked finally looking at her. "Before or after you started screwing my best friend."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She knew this would be his reaction. "It's not like that." She said nicely. "We're together, i love him."

"Love him? And when did you realise that one?" He asked looking straight into his eyes. "I know you had a crush on him and all, but was it worth it?" He asked sadly. "Was it worth betraying your brother?"

"A crush?" Rachel asked in shock. "Where you really that blind?" She asked. "I have been in love with Finn for as long as you two have been friends."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Puck asked rolling his eyes.

"I wish!" She said. "Listen your my brother but also my best friend! Your like my dad, i love you so much Noah i really do, but i love Finn too. I promise i never wanted to hurt you." She added now sobbing. "Please Noah."

Puck's eyes filled up with tears as he looked at his sister. "I love you so much little sister." Puck said closing the distance between them and giving her a bear hug. "I am so sorry for what i said to you." He said breaking the hug wiping away his sisters tears.

Rachel looked at her brother and dried his tears before pulling him back into a hug. "Thank you." She said. She didn't really know what else to say.

"Don't thank me." Puck said stroking her hair. "I know i've been a little over protective, but i would die if you got hurt Rachel. And you know you and Finn are going to end badly." He said sadly. "Finn is well Finn."

"I know who he is Noah." Rachel said trying to convince her brother. "And well." She shrugged. "He won't hurt me and so what if he does."

"Well then i'll kill him." Puck said in a threatening tone.

"No you won't." Rachel said with a slight laugh. "Look at me Noah, look into my eyes." She said looking into his. "I'm happy! So happy." She said showing a bright smile. "And even if this happiness only happened for a while i would still be okay."

"Maybe you are, but i'm not." Puck said shouting. "I promised to always be there for you, to always protect you. To spare your heart anymore pain." He said taking her hand. "And Finn knew all of that." He added shaking his head. "That's why he decided to hid your relationship! Because he's a coward." He said shouting again.

"Noah look at me." Rachel demanded. "What i'm about to say just listen." She said taking his heart. "I am not defending Finn."

Puck nodded wondering what she was going to say.

Rachel took a deep breathe before continuing. "You remember our birthday party right?" She asked. "I lied to you on that day. I was upset when you saw me because. Because." She blushed. "I wanted to have sex with him and he pushed me away." She added uncomfortably.

"Oh." Puck said surprised.

"Yeah." Rachel said nodding. "And when we got together i was the one begging him to keep it a secret." She said nervously. "I promised him i would tell you the truth soon, but i kept holding it back." She admitted.

"Do you really feel threatened by me Rachel?" Puck asked sadly. "Really?"

"Well, you did punch my boyfriend." She replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah i'm sorry about that too." he said grimacing. "Well not really he deserved it."

"Please Noah stand back and let us try." She pleaded.

Pucks sighed with clear annoyance. He was more angry with Finn.

Rachel took his hand and squeezed it.

Puck looked at his sister for awhile. He could see in her eyes that she was truly happy and if Finn was making her happy he couldn't always be mad at him.

"Fine because your happy." He said taking her hand. "Go, I'm sure Finn's waiting for you right now." He said letting go of her hand. "I'll just have to get used to the fact that i won't be the most important guy in your life anymore and i won't be the one you run too when somethings wrong." He added.

"You're my twin Noah! Nobody could ever replace you." She said emotionally. "You will always be the one in my life." She added hugging him.

"Thank you." Puck whispered in her ear. "Just go, we will finish this chat later." he added smiling.

Rachel jumped from her seat. "I love you." She said running out to meet Finn.

"God help us!" Puck whispered when his sister left.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Finn had come to pick Rachel up to take her to school as a real couple.<p>

As Finn and Rachel parked into the school parking lot, they both had a lump of worry in there stomach but both for different reasons.

Finn was worrying about Puck. Rachel did reassure him, but he was still worried. They got out of the car.

As soon as he saw Rachel's worried look he gave her a smile. "Just breathe."

Rachel smiled and looked into his eyes. She was worried about what other people would thing.

"When i'm with you i will always be fine." She said still keeping her eyes on his.

Finn smiled even more and wrapped his arms around her waist. He softly brushed his lips on hers for a few moments. "Ok, lets go baby, the wolves are waiting." He joked.

"That's not funny." She said pouting.

"It's a little funny." He said shrugging. He brought her closer to him as they walked to intro school.

As they walked in they could see people turning their heads to get a second look. They could hear the whispering. Rachel looked up at Finn who was looking down at her. He gently smiled.

They stopped infront of Finn's locker. "You can breathe now." he said opening it. "We made it." He added with a laugh.

"Yeah." Rachel said laughing too. "It wasn't that bad, well." She looked around. "For now anyway."

"They will talk for a while but will move on, it's the first time i have had a girlfriend Rachel and i'm in love" he said stroking her face. "It's big news you know." He said winking closing his locker.

"Come on i will take you to your locker." He smiled.

"Oh you're a real gentlemen." She said bursting into laughter. "Umm." She added tapping her finger on chin pretending to think. "I wonder where my boyfriend is?" She added stopping at her locker.

"Ouch! That's harsh." he said putting a hand on his chest.

"Aww i'm sorry." She said resting her hand on his. "How can i make it better?"

"Well a kiss would be a start." He replied smirking.

"Okay." She said rolling her eyes. She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed his lips.

He finally let go of her and smirked. "Now that's what i'm talking about." He said with pride. Both of them burst out laughing.

"Well, well, well." A girl said standing infront of them with her hands across her chest. "You hear about it, but you don't believe it till you see for yourself." Britanny said laughing. "The beauty and the beast." She said shaking her head. "Finn being the beauty of course." She added looking at Rachel with jealousy on her face.

"I-" Finn started going to defend Rachel, but was cut off.

"Yeah, i figured that out. I'm smart you know." Rachel said her back towards Brittany.

Finn smiled. He loved how Rachel was sticking up for herself.

"You know not long ago Finn it was me and you kissing like that." Brittany said smirking. "How your standards have lowered." She added getting ready to leave.

Finn did a sarcastic laugh. "No way! My standards have gone up so good! And i never kissed you the way i kissed her." He said raising his voice while wrapping an arm around Rachel, who was still looking away trying to hid tears.

Britanny started to feel uncomfortable because of how loud Finn was speaking.

"I love Rachel! And she's got something you never had, my heart" He added with defiance. "And just to let you know." he said tightening his grip on Rachel. "Never compare my relationship to the filthy little things we used to do." he added now angry.

"Whatever, we will see if your still in love in a couple of months." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. and walked off.

Finn looked towards Rachel. He could only see the side of her face as she kept looking at her locker. "Come here baby." He said wrapping an arm around her neck while pulling her in for a hug. "She's just jealous because she never made me happy and you do." He said pressing his lips on her forehead. "You shouldn't let her get to you! She's not worth it." He added.

Rachel had her face buried in Finn's chest. She loved being in his arms. "I expected something like that anyway." She said against his chest. "You're Finn Hudson." She simply added.

"And you're Rachel Puckerman!" He said grinning. "That's better than me."

Rachel finally looked up and stroked his cheek. "I won't let her get to me." She said honestly. "When i'm in your arms nothing else matters, plus i actually feel bad for her." She added shaking her head.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Well she's a whore. I mean boys just use her to sleep around and i am so happy i'm not like that." She said proudly laughing.

"I love it when you laugh." He said taking his lips onto hers.

They heard someone clear their throats beside them and broke the kiss. It was Puck. Finn looked and broke his hug from Rachel.

"Hi." Finn said feeling guilty keeping his eyes on Puck.

Rachel looked up at her brother hopefully.

Puck stared at Finn and finally smiled at him before moving in for a man hug. "Take care of her, don't make me regret this." He added before breaking the hug and looking at Rachel who mouthed the words "Thank you." Puck kissed his sisters forehead. "I'll do anything for you baby sis." He said honestly. "Well i will see you at practice." He said waving to them both.

Finn took Rachel's hand and joined their fingers together. "Well, i guess he's getting used to us."

"I guess." Rachel said with a bright smile. Everything was falling into place.

"Let's go to class girlfriend." Finn said squeezing her hand.

"I'll follow you boyfriend." She replied with a small laugh while walking hand in hand with the love of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**One month later.**

There were three couples sat in Finn's dads beach house. They decided to spend a couples weekend away, it was also a congratulations holiday for the boys as they had received offers for college.

Finn and Rachel were cuddling on one side of the sofa, Quinn and Sam where on the other side. Puck and Santana were cuddling on the armchair.

"I have an idea!" Quinn shouted jumping up from Sam's lap. "We should play a question game." She beamed.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Quinn." Finn said sighing while rubbing Rachel's back under the covers.

Quinn glared at Finn. "Come on guys." She whined. "Every person asks a question about the other couples and you have two passes. Come on it will be fun." She added.

"Yeah, and i'm sure it's going to end in a huge feud." Puck spoke up looking at Finn trying to get help.

"Girls!" Quinn shouted. "Help me out here." She added looking at Rachel and Santana with her puppy dog eyes.

Santana looked at Rachel who sighed.

"Okay Q." Rachel said stroking Finn's cheek. "But just to let you know, if this gets out of hand or if the questions become to weird then we have to stop right away." She added in a serious tone looking towards Quinn. She knew her games sometime got out of hand.

"Thanks best friend." Quinn squeaked clapping her hands. "Well i came up with it so let me start." She added looking at Rachel. "Rachel, here is your question. When did you realise you loved Finn?" She asked smiling.

Rachel blushed.

"Well i love this game." Finn said with a wide grin happy to know the answer. "Come on answer." He added poking Rachel.

Rachel glared at Quinn. "Well." She started clearing her throat. "We were nine and Noah had left with my mam to pick up his uniform and i insisted i would be fine alone." She laughed. "I was so scared of our next door neighbors dog and Noah had told me i was never to ride my bike alone." She said looking at her brother. "You were even protective back then." She laughed seeing the discomfort in Noah's face. "Anyways, i didn't listen to him cause i was scared and as soon as i saw the car disappear i went out on my bike for a ride but." She smiled as Finn tightened his grip on her waist. "But anyway the stupid neighbors dog came out of nowhere and started barking at me." She said pouting.

Finn smiled to himself he knew this story but didn't know Rachel remembered it.

"So i panicked and started to go as fast as i could and next thing i know i fall of and go onto the pavement." She said shrugging. "I was hurting everywhere and started to cry but i still had my eyes on the dog cause it was coming in my direction. I closed my eyes tightly when the dog was almost beside me when." She smiled locking eyes with Finn. "I heard someone shout to the dog which made it run away i turned around and there he was my prince."

They all burst out laughing.

"Finn? A Prince?" Quinn said laughing.

Rachel didn't reply. "He helped me get up and helped me onto the grass. He had a quick look at my bike then quickly looked back at me." Rachel couldn't help but remember how nervous she was then. "He took my hand and told me not to cry."

"So sweet." Santana said squeezing Puck's hand. Puck couldn't believe this.

"Yeah he is." Rachel said holding Finn's hand. "Anyways i felt better straight after he said that and i stopped crying. And i knew then i loved him." Rachel said resting her head on Finn's chest. She felt his body tense.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said with emotion. "That is the cutest story ever."

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm so turned on right now." He said grinning. "I can't wait for tonight." He added in a seductive tone.

"I can't either." Rachel replied putting her hand under the cover they were sharing and pressed her hand against his male parts making him shiver. "So, it's my turn." Rachel said looking at Santana. "So miss Lopez when did you realise you loved my brother?"

"Oh! Am i actually supposed to love him?" Santana asked pretending to be serious. "I didn't know that."

They all laughed at Puck's face.

"Well thanks i will remember that." He said pretending to be hurt.

"You know i love you." She said rubbing his arm. "Well he basically asked me out and i said no and he kept trying and trying, then one day at school he dragged me into the janitors closet and made a picnic then after undid his jeans." She said laughing while Puck went red.

Everyone else laughed they all expected something like that.

"It helps that i'm so hot and irresistible." Puck said with a cocky smile.

"I does." Santana said pecking Puck's cheek. "So." She said looking at everyone in the room then stopped on Finn's. "Finn! The hero." She added with a small laugh. "So what song makes you think of Rachel?"

Finn hugged Rachel. "That's easy." He said firmly. "Angles by Robbie Williams."

The girls looked at him in surprise, even Rachel turned around to look at him.

Sam and Puck just looked at each over in confusion.

"Finn! Could you be any cuter." Santana said with tears in her eyes. Rachel looked up and him and stroked his cheek.

"It's true, every one of those lyrics are like her. She's my everything." He added looking into her eyes.

"So romantic." Quinn said slapping Sam's arm.

"What!" Sam asked rubbing his arm. "I didn't do anything." He added while Quinn got of his lap.

"I know! And that's why i'm mad!" She said looking at him angrily.

"What the hell is with this song like?" Puck asked while Santana's moth dropped open.

"What's with this song?" Santana sighed. "Oh my god Puck!" She said getting up leaving only Rachel and Finn cuddling. "Let me explain this song to you." She added taking her ipod from her bag.

"Yeah! Put the song on for these two idiots." Quinn said crossing her arms. "This is what everyone wants their boyfriend to say!" She added looking at Rachel and Finn with envy. "Finn feels this way to her."

Puck and Sam glared at Finn. "Well thanks man." Puck said to Finn.

"Okay, here is it." Quinn said playing the song.

_I sit and wait  
>Does an angel contemplate my fate<br>And do they know  
>The places where we go<br>When we're grey and old  
>'cos I have been told<br>That salvation lets their wings unfold  
>So when I'm lying in my bed<br>Thoughts running through my head  
>And I feel that love is dead<br>I'm loving angels instead_

Rachel brought her hand to Finn's face and started to kiss him softly. She didn't care everyone was there she just knew she loved him.

_Wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_When I'm feeling weak  
>And my pain walks down a one way street<br>I look above  
>And I know I'll always be blessed with love<br>And as the feeling grows  
>She breathes flesh to my bones<br>And when love is dead  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

"I love you baby." Finn said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck turning around to face him.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
>A lot of love and affection<br>Whether I'm right or wrong  
>And down the waterfall<br>Wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

"Will you two get a room!" Puck shouted looking at Finn and Rachel who were making out.

Rachel quickly moved away and blushed. "Sorry." She whispered.

Finn looked at Puck and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to get a room with your sister?" He asked smirking.

"I didn't think of that." Puck said shivering with horror. "And stop being so cheesy, it makes us look bad." He added in a serious tone.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Come here." He said wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist. "How about a little romantic walk on the beach?" Quinn was still pouting. "I'll sing for you." he added whispering in her ear.

"Okay." She grinned. "Lets go babe! Catch you guys later." She added taking his hand and running outside.

Santana sat back on Puck's lap. "You really suck."

Puck kissed her nose. "Maybe i suck, but i do love you." He said blushing knowing his sister was watching.

"That's all that matters." Santana said kissing him.

Rachel saw Puck's discomfort and got up. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She added putting on Finn's jumper.

"I'm coming." Finn said wrapping his arms around her shoulder walking outside.

As soon as they were outside Rachel stood with her hands on the balcony facing the beach, the breeze moving her hair.

Finn walked behind her and wrapped his body on hers. "Let me keep you warm." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm always warm when your with me." Rachel said leaning closer to her body. "Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Did i mean what?" He asked confused. "You being my angel?"

Rachel nodded against his chest.

"Of course i did!" Finn said kissing her neck.

Rachel and Finn's hands joined.

"When i saw you with Jessie, going in his room I." Finn's voice broke. "I relaised that i was a sad person inside and that i was truly happy only when i was with you."

Rachel smiled.

"You're my angel because you've given me strength to fight to become a better person, i want to be the man you deserve." He kissed her neck even more. "You're always there for me."

Rachel fully turned to look at him.

"You know, you look at me with those big eyes." Finn said rubbing his hands on her face. "And those eyes tell me that you love me, that you trust me, and that you're proud of me and you will stand by me." He said kissing her nose. "So yeah, i meant it."

"You make me so happy." Rachel said kissing his chest over his shirt. "And even when you're making the wrong choices, you always mean the best." She added. "So how does it feel? Knowing your dreams are coming true?" She asked out the blue.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Your football offer!" Rachel said laughing looking into his eyes.

His face suddenly light up. "It feels so good Rach you don't even know!" He said still smiling. "And it's even better that i can share all my feelings with you. When i got offered a place the only thing that crossed my mind was that i needed to share this amazing news with you." He added reaching for her lips and kissing her.

"I am so proud of you!" She said stroking his cheek. "You deserve the best! Everything."

"And i can't believe how lucky i am that going to where i am is also one of the places you picked." He added stroking her hand that was stroking her cheek.

"Yeah." Rachel said breaking contact with his eyes. "Lets go to bed." She added taking his hand trying to move him but was failing.

"I'm not tired." He said pouting, standing his ground.

"Who said i was?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Damn it!" Finn said pouting even more. "There's this thing Rach." He said moving uncomfortably. "We left in a hurry and i forget to grab protection." He added looking down. "Sam is probably doing it right now with Quinn and well i can't really see myself asking your brother for some." He added with a sad face. "Even if i really really want you." He added with frustration in his voice.

"Oh!" Rachel said with wide eyes before laughing. "We can still do it Finn, i didn't want to tell you just yet, i'm on the pill." She added blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I have been on the pill for like a month now, i was just waiting for the right moment. So do you want me or not?" She added smirking.

"Duh!" Finn said laughing and taking her hand running in the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**1 Month Later**

Rachel was cooking dinner tonight because Finn was coming over. Her mother was away and she managed to get Noah out of the house. There was only Quinn in the house but she was only there to help Rachel prepare dinner.

"Thanks for this Quinn, You're the best at decorating." Rachel said looking at the table Quinn had done.

"Don't mention it! Plus i love helping Finchel!" Quinn said smiling.

"Finchel?" Rachel asked confused. "Whats Finchel?"

Quinn smiled brightly. "Finn and Rachel equals Finchel."

Rachel burst into laughter. "I actually kinda like that. Finchel." She said smiling out loud. "Its quite cute." She added blushing.

"Well i know its cute, i mean i'm the one who thought of it." Quinn said smirking. "So all of this, whats it for? Is it a special occasion?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." Rachel said looking at the food. "I just have a empty house, a perfect life with the perfect boyfriend."

"Aww that's so sweet." Quinn said walking to Rachel with her arms open. "My best friend is growing up to fast!" She added hugging her. "I have nothing left to teach you naughty popstar."

Rachel pulled out of the hug and laughed at her best friend.

"You're going to do naughty stuff right?" Quinn asked winking.

"Oh we are!" Rachel said slightly blushing.

"Do you have any candles?" Quinn asked looking around the house. "Some scented candles would be perfect to top it of."

"Yeah." Rachel said turning around. "I think i have some vanilla ones in my bedroom."

"Vanilla huh? That's perfect vanilla is an aphrodisiac." Quinn said with a wide grin. "Not that you guys need it." She said raising any eyebrow.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted.

"What? I'm just saying you guys can be noisy." She added shrugging. "I'm going to go get the candles and then its all set." She added running upstairs.

Rachel blushed and looked down. She expected Quinn to say something like that, but that's why she loved her.

Rachel looked at the clock and frowned. "Quinn? You okay?" She shouted trying to get her friends attention. "The candles should just be on my desk." She added. Quinn was taking ages.

Quinn came down two minutes later handing the candles to Rachel, Rachel looked at her and knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked worried.

"Oh nothing, i was just looking at a picture of you upstairs with your top on saying singing's my life." She shrugged. "I just think it's sad you didn't get accepted to go back to the singing program." She added looking into her friends eyes.

"That's life, it's unfair." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Right." Quinn said in a sarcastic tone. "I better go." She added walking to the door.

"Quinn? Wait!" Rachel shouted running behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We'll talk about this another day, just enjoy you're night because who knows what the future holds." She said shouting then slamming the door.

Rachel was in complete shock, Quinn was never like this! She tried calling her until Finn arrived but she never answered.

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon and Rachel was still confused and upset because of Quinn. Quinn avoided her all day at school even at cheerleading practice, so she waited after to get her alone.<p>

Quinn avoided her all weekend, she never answered any of her calls ans every time she called at her house she was never in! Rachel couldn't believe the attitude! But she was going to get answers now!

Rachel saw Quinn standing with Britanny, she didn't even like Britanny! But nothing was going to stop her she made her way over to Quinn.

Quinn saw her and rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. This reaction shocked both Rachel and Britanny. Quinn turned around ready to go.

"What is you're fucking problem!" Rachel shouted behind her. "I thought i was worth a little bit more than someone who you just ignore!"

"Whats my problem?" Quinn said walking back to Rachel pointing in her face. "Whats your problem? You're not the girl you used to be!" Quinn screamed.

"What has got into you Quinn?" Rachel asked. "One minute we are fine and having fun and then after you get the candles you go all mad and storm out!" Rachel said shaking her head. "I mean your even avoiding and ignoring me." She added sadly.

"You know what's the problem with keeping secrets Rachel?" Quinn asked rhetorically. "The problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control you're not!" Quinn added sadly. Quinn looked at Rachel for a while then rolled her eyes picking her back up from the floor. "You know what! Never mind." She added she was getting to tired to fight.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused.

Quinn got even more angrier at this point. "You're singing program! That's what i'm talking about!" She shouted to Rachel. "Aww poor Rachel who didn't get accepted ." Quinn added in a cocky tone. "Oh wait." She added walking up to Rachel. "She did get into it! For the full 3 year!"

"How dare you go through my stuff!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh no! Don't even go their. When i was getting the candles the letter fell out." Quinn said honestly.

Rachel looked down.

"Why did you lie to me Rachel? Why did you tell me you didn't get in?" Quinn said with sadness in her voice.

"Because i didn't want to have to make a choice. Nobody needs to know that i chose Finn over singing." Rachel said finally admitting the truth. "I knew if i told you that you would make me rethink it all, and i didn't want to." She added looking down.

"You what?" Quinn asked with disbelief. "You bet your ass i would of made you rethink." Quinn added seriously. "Come on Rach! Its a singing program."

"Its more complicated than that Q." Rachel said sitting down.

"How? No its not. For as long as i can remember singing was everything." Quinn said looking at her friend with sadness. "It's you're dream and now you're ready to turn you're back on it, for what? A couple of months relationship? This is not the Rachel i know."

"But it's not just any relationship Quinn." Rachel said looking up with tears in her eyes. "It's Finn, my Finn." She sighed. "When i first wake up i think of him and when i go to bed i think of him." She added. "I can't turn my back on him, and if i went we wouldn't survive been 3 years away from each over."

Quinn put a hand on top on Rachel's."If you're so sure why haven't you sent the paper back yet? You didn't refuse the offer Rachel, you have a week left! It's not as easy as it seems huh? To turn your back on one of your oldest dreams."

Tears started to fall down Rachel's cheeks.

Quinn sighed and closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "Talk to Finn. Tell him about the offer." Quinn said nicely.

"No!" Rachel shouted jumping up. "He can NEVER know!" She said looking at Quinn with panic. "Please Quinn tell me you wont say a word?" She said begging.

"I won't, i really think its the wrong thing but i won;t betray you." She said with honest. "I just cant believe you're ready to turn your back on everything you ever wanted, everything you dreamt of." Quinn said with disappointment. "You even refused to tour with Jessie."

"How?" Rachel started wondering how Quinn knew.

"Yes I've been snooping around but only after i found the letter." She said smiling slightly. "Why did you not go? Its a big deal."

"Truth?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!"

"None of it matters without Finn, my music has always been about him." She said drying her tears. "Theirs no music if i don't have Finn, and i think its a bit early in our relationship to go for so long to take this opportunity, but i'm only 18 so its not over. I just making a choice to stay with him at the moment."

"I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret for the rest of you're life." Quinn said emotionally. "Are you sure Finn is worth it?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but i know that our love story deserves every chance that it can get, and my heart keeps telling me i'm doing the right thing."

"Just think about it okay?" She said grabbing her bag then hugging Rachel. "I need to go shower and change, but what are you doing later? Busy with lover boy?" She asked grinning.

"Nope." She said smiling. "He's with Noah cause Noah needed to buy Santana a present."

"Wanna do something then?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Yeah, i need you to come to the mall with me."

"Mall? How can i say no!" Quinn said laughing.

At that moment Britanny sneaked out of the room. Both Quinn and Rachel forget she was there.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't believe that Puck was going to help him with this! He was going to go and see Rachel for a quick kiss before he headed off for guys night.<p>

He saw her car still parked at school and frowned, he decided to go see her.

As Britanny exited the school she saw Finn and started to laugh. "This is my lucky day!"

"Hey." She said as he turned around to shut the car door.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want Britanny?" He asked.

"I just came to apologize." She said sounding all nice.

"You? Apologize?" He said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah." She said ignoring his sarcastic tone. "I just didn't see how much you guys actually loved each over." She shrugged. "I mean lets face it i could never sacrifice what she is doing just to be with you." She said smiling ready to go.

Finn frowned getting confused. "What are you talking about?" He shouted.

"Oh come on Finn! I know i'm not supposed to know about it, but i heard Rachel telling Quinn." She said pretending to believe Finn knew. "I'm talking about her singing program! I mean she got the full years and shes going to refuse it to go with you." Britanny added looking into his eyes. "I could never let a long lived dream go for a guy!"

"You're lying." Finn said clenching his jaw.

"You didn't know?" Britanny said trying to sound surprised. "You don't believe me but go into her room and look into her drawer she has the letter! I'm not lying even if you wish i was." She added with a pretend smile. She walked away before turning back around. "What else don't you know?" She asked while Finn kept looking straight in front of him. "She told you she could go on tour? But she refused cause she wanted to stay with you."

Finn felt so weak and pale. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe Rachel.

"I guess not." Britanny said turning back around so Finn could not see her, a sudden smile flashed on her face.

Finn got back into his car and rested his head. He knew Britanny was a liar but for some reason he knew she wasn't lying. He quickly sat up and sped off.


	19. Chapter 19

Finn still couldn't believe what he had just heard! He needed to go to Rachel's to find out the truth. He was trying to think of an excuse that would get him into Rachel's room. He hoped someone was their cause he didn't want to sneak in.

Finn knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs Puckerman's smile.

"Hello Finn, none of them are here." She said laughing.

"Oh okay." Finn said uncomfortably, he was trying to think of an excuse. "I just need to pick up a book from Rachel's room." He said looking around him, avoiding contact with her eyes.

"Oh that's fine." She said moving away so she could let him in. "Listen i have to go so make sure you lock the door when you leave." She added looking at her watch. "I really need to go to work."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Finn asked.

"Don't be silly!I trust you like your family." Mrs Puckerman said picking up her bag. "Take your time." She added patting his arm then leaving Finn alone in the house.

Finn walked slowly up to Rachel's bedroom, he was so scared to find out this was true. When he entered the room he looked around and smile at how organised she was.

Once he got to her desk he sat on the chair and looked to where the letter was. He took a deep breathe, Finn took the letter and started to read it, after a while he threw the letter back down.

"Damn it Rachel! Finn shouted with anger.

He put the letter back where it was meant to be and left the house as fast as he could. He felt as though he was about to explode.

As soon as he got in his car he took out his mobile. "Hey Puck man, i'm sorry am going to have to bail on you guys tonight." He said on Pucks voice mail. "I got something i need to do." He added.

There was one person he could talk to, Santana she always told the truth and she would tell him what to do.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Quinn shouted. "You actually did it? I thought you wouldn't of done it!" She added impressed.<p>

"What i can be a bad ass too!" Rachel said looking at her stomach. "I hope Finn likes it." She added looking at the tattoo she just got. She got Finn's name just above her belly. Right now it was a bit sore but she knew it would be worth it.

"Of course Finn's going to like it!" Quinn said smiling. "But you know who won't?" She added laughing. "Your brother!"

"Whatever!" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders, looking at her tattoo again. "I did this for me, and i'm 18." Rachel added standing straight. "I'm not scared of Noah."

"Oh okay." Quinn said looking away. "So i can tell your brother you got a tattoo?" She added looking back at Rachel out of the corner of her eyes.

"WHAT? NO!" Rachel shouted. "He's going to kill me." She added seriously.

Quinn burst into laughter. "You're so not scared!" She said with tears in her eyes off laughing so hard.

Rachel then started laughing too. "Okay, maybe i'm a tiny bit scared." She said wrapping a arm around Quinn's shoulder as they left the mall.

"I love you best friend!" Quinn said. "Please don't ever lie to me again." She added serious.

"I won't." Rachel said. "And you know...I technically didn't lie- I just hid the truth."

Quinn glared at Rachel before sitting in the car.

"A bit to soon to laugh about it?" Rachel asked.

"Just a little." Quinn looked at Rachel. "But you know you could totally be a lawyer the way you think."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's comment.

They made their way back to Rachel's house and decided to make a girly night.

Rachel was preparing little snacks in the kitchen. "Do you think the tattoo was a mistake?" She said turning to Quinn.

Quinn looked at Rachel and shrugged. "Honestly i don't know Rach." She said nicely. "I mean you know i have a tattoo myself, but it's personal you know."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah."

"You know a tattoo's permanent." Quinn said uncomfortably. "We're only 18 and even if i wish it from the bottom of my heart. We don't know if Finn and you will last as long as this tattoo." Quinn said looking down.

"Oh." Rachel said. "And your scared that if one day we break up you think i will regret it don't you?" She added nicely taking Quinn's hands in hers.

Quinn just nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel added. "You know i really think Finn's the love off my life but-" She slightly shrugged. "If we don't make it, it will be enough for me to wake up whether its 1, 5 or 10 years from now and remember how in love i was." She sighed. "And you know it can also be a way to remember the past and not to let history repeat itself."

"I know you guys are going to make it." Quinn said smiling. "You're Finchel!"

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on Santana's door.<p>

"Well, well, well." Santana said opening the door. "I was hoping for a booty call." She added jokingly. "What does Finn Hudson want?" Santana asked curiously.

Finn started to move uncomfortably in his spot. "Can i come in?" He asked.

Santana saw his discomfort and frowned letting him him closing the door behind him. "So superstar whats up?"

"I need you to get me into the singing program school, i know you have connections."

Santana looked at Finn for a few seconds before laughing. "That's a good joke." She said shaking her head. She looked at Finn and noticed his straight face. "Your not joking are you?" She asked.

Finn shook his head. "No i'm not."

"But i don't understand, you have always had a plan for football? And now you're in you want to go to a singing program? I thought you already had you're plan set out."

"No, it wasn't my plan, it was my dads plan." He said sitting down.

"Is this about Rachel?" Santana asked. "But she was following you? Puck told me she was." Santana said now getting confused.

"I know but she got accepted back into the singing program." Finn couldn't help but notice the pride in his voice when he said that. "And ii don't want her to end her dream just for me, her talent is too much."

"So Rachel wants to go back?" Santana asked.

"No she doesn't, well yeah she does but shes sacrificing it all for me." He said sadly. "I can't let her do that."

"Whys that?" Santana asked. "Why cant you let her follow you?"

"Why? Because i love her." Finn said putting it simple. "She has dreamt of being a singer for as long as i can remember, i don't want her to give up the things that make her who she is, the person i fell in love with." Finn took a deep breathe.

Santana nodded, she looked at Finn and knew how much he was in love with Rachel. "What if you follow her and theirs nowhere you can play basketball where you's are?"

"I don't care who i play for or where i play! As long as i am with her." Finn said. "And when i win a game and look into her eyes full of pride and love it will be perfect." Finn smiled. "I realised that it wasn't right before i had her in my life, shes the one i want next to me when everything turns out right."

Santana sighed. "I'm sorry theirs nothing i can do for you." She said looking down.

"What?" Finns head snapped up. "Why?" He shouted.

"Puck told me the other day that once the offer is done you have to go for atleast the first year." Santana sighed as she saw the pain in Finn's face.

"No it's impossible!" Finn said shaking his head. "It's over just like that?" He asked with disbelief.

"I can still try, but you shouldn't expect too much."

Finn rested his head back as his eyes started to fill with tears. "So i don't have a choice then?"

"Well you do have a choice Finn, don't let Rachel know you found the letter. And-."

"Right!" Finn said cutting Santana off. "So i make her let go of all of her dreams and she has too sit back and watch me grab all of mine? Music is her life."

"I never said it was a easy choice Finn." Santana said standing up. "It was a suggestion."

"I-" Finn stood up. "Yeah, thank you." He added walking to the door. "I know what i have to do."

"Don't do anything tonight, you're a mess! Go home and go to sleep and think things through tomorrow." Santana said giving him a hug.

"Okay." Finn said leaving. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. She looked at her mobile again and sighed.<p>

"Somethings wrong." She whispered to herself. Usually after Finn had his guys night he would always sneak in to see her and he never showed last night. She even called him a few times and sent messages.

She got up and got dressed, jumped in the car with Noah and arrived at school. She looked for Finn but never saw him so decided to go to class.

She saw Finn at lunchtime, but he was pretty distant, it was like he was avoiding her.

At the end of they day Quinn saw Rachel and saw how worried she was.

"So whats worrying you?" Quinn asked wrapping a arm around Rachel.

"I don't know." Rachel said putting down her head. "I have this weird feeling and i can't get rid of it. Somethings wrong with Finn." She added sounding sad.

"And you just noticed that?" Quinn said trying to joke but noticed Rachel's face. "Aww, Rach, listen am sure everything is going to be okay." Quinn said sounding positive. "I'm sure tonight everything will be fine."

"You think?" Rachel said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah i do, everything will be fine!" She said hugging Rachel tighter. "Nothing bad can happen to Finchel."

"I hope your right." Rachel said trying to smile.

"Let me drive you home." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand. "Then i can help you dress for your romantic night, which is quite pointless beacuse whats the point when you guys will just undress eachover." She added laughing.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted laughing.

"What? So it's not true?" Quinn said with a seductive smile. "I want the details misses."

"No" Rachel said laughing.

"We will see." Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head, she knew she always told Quinn the details.

Rachel arrived at Finn's house abit early, she was excited but also nervous.

Finn opened the door and straight away Rachel noticed something was wrong.

Rachel walked in and saw he was not dressed for anything special or the house wasn't set up. She turned around and looked at Finn. She took a deep breathe before thinking about talking.

"Listen Finn i can see something is wrong and i need you to open up." She said noticing her voice was shaking. "Anything you need to say i can handle it." She said this incase something bad was going to be said.

Finn looked at her for a minute. She looked so before. "I just can't do this." He said his voice slowly breaking.

"What? I don't understand?" Rachel said confused.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but we're done." Finn said looking down, he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes and he didn't want her to see the pain in his. "I love you but, but don't love you enough." He added now wanting to cry. He looked up to see her crying. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the amazing comments! Don't worry their is going to be drama but Finchel will be fine soon.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel frowned. It was like the ground just opened and she got swallowed whole. She shook her head like she was trying to wake up from a horrible dream. This wasn't happening.

"What?No, Finn." She stuttered out. "It can't be over!" She added know feeling numb. "Not after everything that has been said! Not after everything you said Finn!"

Finn looked down. He wanted to die then and there, seeing the pain in her eyes was too much. He wanted her to be mad at him so she would hate him, he knew what he needed to say and it was a lie but he knew it was the only thing that would make her go. "I,I cheated on you last night." He said holding back tears. Of course this was a lie he would never do that. "I have tried being the guy you deserved but i cant change-"

"You cheated on me? You fucking cheated on me!" Rachel shouted. Her voice was full of hurt and anger. Her chest was hurting so bad, she couldn't catch her breathe. Everything was falling apart. "No... You couldn't have done something like that to me. Please tell me you're lying!" She added now with tears streaming down her face.

"It's just." Finn started. He was still looking down. "We're young and with college and everything coming up i freaked out. I mean we were talking about sharing a flat together. It would of been like we were married and i just don't love you enough for that. I thought i did but,," He took a deep breathe and finally looked up to see her face. He couldn't believe how hurt she was, he hated this! "I think we should go to college single."

"I can't believe this. What about all the things we shared? What about Finchel?" She said her voice shaking.

"I tried to be the man you saw in me, but i guess i'm just not." He added. He hated the way she was looking at him.

"I guess you're not." Her voice still shaking. "I just can't believe that you're the Finn i love." She added as she though of the tattoo she had. "You know what? You win Finn, you're going to college single." She added bursting of crying running out the house.

Rachel didn't really know where she was running too. All she could feel was hurt and pain.

* * *

><p>Rachel stopped in front of a door. She looked up to see it was Quinn's. She knocked as hard as she could shouting of Quinn.<p>

As soon as Quinn opened the door she saw Rachel collapse onto the floor crying.

"Rachel? What happened?" Quinn said with panic in her voice kneeling down next to her best friend. "Come on Rachel talk to me." Quinn said looking at Sam who was behind her buttoning up his shirt.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "People were right, there is no pain like a broken heart." She said inbetween sobs.

"What the hell Rachel?" Quinn asked trying to help Rachel up but she was still on the floor.

"Please make the pain stop." Rachel said holding her chest. "Please help me! It hurts, it hurts Quinn." She said looking at Quinn and Sam. "He promised me forever...He took that from me... Just please stop the hurting." She added looking down again.

Sam's heart broke, he had never seen anyone like this before.

"Help me!" Quinn pleaded looking at him with hope.

Sam nodded and lifted Rachel from the floor, holding her tight in his arms he brought her to Quinn's bedroom and rested her on the bed.

Quinn lay beside Rachel and hugged her tight. "I'm here." She said rocking her best friend. "Tell me whats wrong." She added now realising she also had tears in her eyes.

Sam couldn't help but to also have tears in his eyes. He sat on the bed and looked at the two best friends.

"Come on sweetie, talk to me." Quinn said stroking Rachel's hair.

"He...He dumped me." Rachel said sobbing even harder.

"What?" Both Quinn and Sam asked.

"No, he loves you." Quinn said in total shock.

"He said that he didn't love me enough." Rachel said her head still buried in Quinn's chest. "He cheated on me." Saying those words made it hurt so bad.

"Huh?" Quinn asked like she didn't understand. "No it's impossible, it was guy's night." She added looking at Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"What?" Quinn said looking at him.

Sam stood up and walked to Quinn in order to whisper in her ear. "He didn't show up last night."

Quinn looked at Sam with so much anger. "Oh! He is so dead." She said coldly.

"I forgot, i left my car there." Rachel spoke up trying to ignore Sam and Quinn's comments.

"I'll go pick you're car up sweetie." Quinn said trying to calm her anger. "Sam is going to stay here with you." She added looking at Sam.

"Of course i am!" Sam said. He hated Finn for this! How could he hurt her?

Quinn moved from the bed and Sam took her spot.

"I will be back soon with you're car, please don't worry." Quinn said nicely walking out the room.

Sam held Rachel tight, he didn't know what to say.

"It's going to be okay." he said trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived in front of Finn's house. She was even more pissed off than before. She wanted to hurt him in so many ways.<p>

She knocked on the door hardly.

As soon as Finn opened the door he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and bent over. "Are you insane?" he shouted angrily to Quinn still holding his stomach. She was damn stronger than he thought.

Quinn tried to slap him, but Finn stopped her hand.

"You had one freebie Fabrey!" He said in a threatening tone. He was hurt enough all ready today. He knew it was going to worse when he saw Puck. "Don't you think what you've just done was enough?" He asked.

"Enough? Enough!" She shouted with disbelief. "You're luck i'm not a fucking guy! Better yet you're lucky i'm not Puck! You're such a dick!" Quinn said shivering with anger.

"I guess she told you." Finn said sadly.

"You bet she did! And i can't believe you did that to her! You said you would lover her forever!" Quinn screamed. "You didn't mean any of it that you said and that's the worst part."

Finn just looked down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Quinn said slapping his arm. "Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

"You don't know the full story." Finn stated.

"Did you cheat on her? Yes or no?" She shouted. She was getting more and more pissed off.

"I." Finn started.

"Yes or no?" She screamed even louder.

"Yes." He screamed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked.

"No i didn't" She said lowering her voice. "But you know what? You're going to regret what you did for a long time." Quinn said pointing at him.

Finn just looked down.

Quinn shook her head and started laughing. "You know Hudson, you will never find someone who will love you as much as she did. Nobody will ever see in you as much as she did." Quinn sighed with annoyance. "And believe me i'll wait for this day and i'll be their. You lost the best thing that ever happened to you." She added leaving.

"Don't you think i know that.." He whispered looking at the door as he closed it while tears started falling.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes and saw who she was lying next too.<p>

Sam? She thought with panic as the events of the night cam back to her slowly. Finn was no longer in her life.

Rachel felt someone move behind her and she slowly turned around. It was Quinn.

Rachel looked at the ceiling and couldn't help but smile even if she was hurting. She was sleeping between Sam and Quinn, two great friends there for her. She was so thankful to have them.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was 4am. She knew Quinn had probably phoned her mother to let her know she was staying their for the night, but all she wanted to do was go home. She did her best to crawl out of the bed trying not to wake Sam or Quinn up.

Rachel finally made it home and went up to her bedroom as quietly as possible. She knew Noah was just in the next room and she really did not want him to see her like this.

Rachel lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling, she slowly started to think of all the lies Finn had told her.

She looked up at her clock that showed it was 6.30am. She sighed with annoyance and stood up. "Ok, you win." She said walking to her desk and taking out the letter and ticking the accepted box. "I guess it's what i'm meant to do." She added to herself knowing it would be so hard to do, but she had too.

She sealed the envelope, put her jacket on and went to post it.

Rachel was already back and eating her breakfast when her brother made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head." Rachel said trying to sound like her normal self.

"Geez Rach! I am sorry to tell you but you look terrible! Didn't sleep much huh?" He added with a laugh.

Rachel just smiled and put her head down.

"What?" Puck asked. "You're never speechless."

"I...I broke up with Finn last night." She said. She thought it would of been better to say that instead of him knowing what he did.

"You what?" Puck asked with disbelief. "If this is a joke its not funny."

"Nope, i got an offer back at the music program, full time and i'm taking it!" She added looking at her brother.

Puck shook his head and looked at her with anger. "What happened to you were so happy and wanted to follow him?" Puck spat.

"Well sometimes things change." Rachel sated standing up to clean the dishes.

"Whatever!" Puck said standing up so he could face his sister. "I am so disappointed in you! I can't believe you're breaking his heart! You are not the girl you used to be. You are not half the women i thought you would become." Puck said simply.

Rachel was so shocked by what he said , it broke her heart because she knew he meant every word, but she was still protecting Finn from Noah. She just kept looking at Noah without saying a word.

"Damn it Rachel! Say something!" Puck said punching the table. "This is bullshit!" He added.

"Think whatever you want, but this music program is what i want."

"You're going to regret this Rachel! You don't know what you have done." Puck added with anger. "Now if you will excuse me i have to go and meet my best friend." Puck said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Finn was leaving the coach's office when he saw Puck heading his way, he put down his head. "Here it comes." He whimpered.<p>

"Finn" Puck shouted walking towards him.

Finn closed his eyes expecting a punch straight in the face, but something he never expected happened. He felt Puck pull him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry man." Puck said with sadness in his voice. "I can't believe she did that to you! But i will stand by you." He added.

Finn was happy Puck couldn't see the confused look in his face.

"Yeah." Finn said confused.

"She told me this morning." Puck said pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah about that." Finn started.

"I cant believe she chose the program over you!" Puck continued. "I mean." Puck shook his head. "I mean i woke up and she told me she finished it with you and i couldn't believe it."

Finn looked down, he was so happy that she accepted the offer. "Yeah but it's music, it means everything to her." Finn said still confused. He didn't know why Rachel took the blame.

"Yeah, but after you asked." Puck started.

"I didn't." Finn said butting in. "Things changed before." He added.

Puck nodded, looking at his best friend in pain. "She'll regret it Finn, she is making a mistake." Puck said pulling him back into a hug.

"Well, i guess you're still friends! That's a shocker!" Sam said walking into his room shaking his head.

"Give him a break!" Puck shouted. "Rachel just broke up with him."

"Yeah right!" Sam said bursting into laughter. "And who told you that?" He asked Puck but his eyes stayed on Finn.

"Rachel told me!" Puck said.

"What? Rachel told you that?" Sam asked frowning.

"Yeah why?" Puck asked with annoyance.

"I just, does't matter, i need to go." Sam said he needed to find Quinn.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Quinn and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Rachel told Puck she was the one that finished things with Finn." Quinn tried to break their embrace but Sam tightened his grip and kept talking. "As far as it goes for Puck, Rachel is the bad one." He added.<p>

"What the hell?" She said storming off.

Quinn was in her car looking for Rachel, she finally found her and got out of the car.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked sitting beside her.

Rachel jumped slightly. "You know same same." She dried her tears. "I just feel like my world has fell apart."

"I know." Quinn said taking her hand. "But." She stooped.

"What?" Rachel asked. "You came here to say something, so say it." She added.

"Ok." Quinn took a deep breathe. "Did you really tell your brother you broke it off?"

Rachel nodded.

"Why?" Quinn asked shocked. "He deserves to know the truth and Finn deserves to get his ass kicked."

Rachel stood up and started walking slowly. "I am mainly doing it for Noah."

"Puck? I don't understand." Quinn said confused.

"They will go to college together, play on the same team!" Rachel said turning to face Quinn. "They have been best friends even longer than us! I mean it is the only person he will know their, i don't want him to lose his best friend."

"But what about you? You're the one that needs the support." Quinn said getting worried. "Its going to be so hard for you." She added taking Rachel's hand.

"Nah, i will be away so i don't care what happens. And i will feel better knowing that Noah has his best friend by his side. It's all for the best i promise." She said smiling. "Noah won't be mad forever! I'm his baby sister." Rachel added praying she was right.

Quinn nodded before widening her eyes. "Wait away? Your taking the offer?"

"Yeah i am." Rachel stated. "Because my boyfriend was a fucking liar and a cheater so i'm going." She added trying to smile for her best friend.

Quinn closed the distance between them and hugged Rachel. "I know you can't feel it now but this will make it better."

"To be honest Quinn, i'm not sure i will be okay." Rachel said crying into Quinn's hair.

"You'll be okay Rachel Puckerman. You are going to change the world someday and you don't even know it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile, i have loads more chapters and i will be uploading daily.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat watching the football game, she was there for her brother but she couldn't keep her eyes off Finn.<p>

"Here we go everyone only one minute left! Puckerman and Hudson have been on fire tonight." The commentator spoke through the microphone.

Rachel was there, looking at her brother giving the ball to Finn as he tried to make his shot. Rachel held her breathe and what was supposed to last half a second lasted forever. "Make the shot Finn." She whispered to herself following the ball.

"That's it they've won the game!" The commentator shouted while Rachel jumped up and down with joy.

Rachel let some tears of happiness fall from her cheeks! Finally her brother made it and Finn also did. Rachel felt so proud.

Rachel and Finn had only broke up a month ago and it was still so hard for her to see him, Rachel looked at Finn who had every girl surrounding him with Brittanny right their. Rachel was sure they were sleeping with each over again and every time she thought that it broke her heart even more.

She got more and more happier knowing she was leaving soon. She new this would be a fresh start for her.

It was quite hard to be civil with Finn in front of others, especially her brother who was still being quite hard on her. She still couldn't believe he hadn't come around by now. He did tell her they were okay, but she knew he was relationship isn't what it used to be and it never will be again.

She was still sat there, sat while they were all up running around and hugging each over with joy. She did want to go down and hug Finn, to tell him how proud she was and that it deserved it, but she knew she couldn't do that. No, instead she would just go home and would imagining him with everybody at the party that they will be having at Finn's tonight. He was back to the old Finn now, the arrogant, whore.

Rachel shook her head and laughed, she took her bag and gave a quick look to Quinn who was in Sam's arms and smiled. Quinn finally found someone who she trusted and they were perfect for each over.

"I can't wait for tonight!" A voice said stood behind Rachel.

Rachel turned around to face the person, she knew who it was. "And why are you telling me that Britanny?" She asked calmly knowing that getting upset was pointless now, and she knew it would make Britanny happier.

"Oh you know.." Britanny shrugged with a cocky smile. "He is going to be so happy,,, he is going to take me to heaven." She added knowing how much it was going to hurt Rachel.

Rachel gave a quick look in Finn's direction. He was talking to Thomas. She looked back to Britanny and nodded. "You two have fun." She said smiling. "And." She took a deep breathe and looked into Britanny's eyes. "Take care of him, okay?"

"What?" Britanny asked confused.

"I gave up." Rachel shrugged. "I gave up a long time ago." She added with sadness in her voice. "You won, he's yours." Rachel added scared because she knew she actually meant it. "But take care of him when you are with him because believe it or not, he is softer than you think." Rachel smiled. "Tell him your proud of him and that he deserves it."

Britanny looked at Rachel with real shock before turning around and going back down without a word.

Rachel shook her head and started laughing exiting the gym.

As soon as Finn saw that he made the shot, he looked behind him to find Rachel, but as everyone was jumping he couldn't find her in the crowd. he wanted to see the pride in her eyes. Finn's heart broke on the spot. He finally realized what he already knew, It didn't mean anything if she wasn't with him.

When he finally got rid of his team mates, he looked back to the crowd just to see her exiting the gym.

* * *

><p>The party was going well but Finn didn't feel like it and stayed in his bedroom drinking away the pain. He felt ashamed. He chose to let her go. He did all of this, he lost the best thing in his life.<p>

All he was doing was sitting on the floor, drinking and listening to depressing music.

Finn made a sarcastic laugh when he heard the next song playing. It was- I miss you by boys 11 men.

_And it seems colder lately at night  
>And I try to sleep with the lights on<br>Every time the phone rings  
>I pray to God it's you<br>And I just can't believe  
>That we're through<em>

I miss you  
>There's no other way to say it<br>And I can't deny it  
>I miss you<br>It's so easy to see  
>I miss you and me<p>

Finn looked up and saw Britanny standing at the door.

"God, it's true what they say then." She said walking in the bedroom shutting the door. "Your always alone once you hit the top."

Finn laughed and shook his head. "No i'm not alone, just not with the person i want to be with."

"Right, whatever." Britanny said looking at Finn on the floor.

"Yeah." Finn said trying to get up. He had to keep a hand on the wall so he could stay up straight. "Did you come for sex?" He added too drunk to even think. "Maybe it could help to ease my mind for a while." He added smiling.

"As tempting as that it, trying to have a drunk guy trying to have sex with me while thinking about someone else the whole time." She said shrugging. "I think i will pass." She added rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted her to be proud of me." Finn said ignoring Britanny trying to crawl onto his bed.

"God!" Britanny shouted, helping him lie down. "Your such a wimp!" She said while taking off his shoes. "You were each other's soft spot so easy to break you up."

"I just wanted to see pride in her eyes. I just wanted to look in her eyes to see her staring back into mine." Finn said trying to reach the bottle of alcohol.

"That's not a good idea." Britanny said taking the bottle and moving it from Finn. "Your forcing meme to be the voice of reason and i hate that! Sleep it off." She said putting the covers over him. "You will regret it enough in the morning."

Britanny walked to the door and before opening she turned around to Finn. "Hey, she was proud of you tonight. She was the proudest person in the room, and it was all for you." She said opening the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" Finn asked confused.

"Because you are both pathetic losers who deserve each over!" She said with a laugh. "And because even though i don't want to say it... What you have is love." She added leaving the room.

"Love." Finn said looking at his ceiling. "Love shouldn't be this hard." He added closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Finn croaked waking up. His head felt like it was going to explode. "I wanna die." He whined bringing a hand to his forehead. He jumped up in surprise to feel someone put a cold cloth on his head. Finn opened his eyes to see his father sat next to him.<p>

"Sorry dad." Finn said looking at his father.

"What would you be sorry for?" His father asked smiling. "Your terrible breathe?" His father added trying to joke.

"I'm disappointing you, and i'm sorry." Finn said sadly.

"No, i'm the one that's sorry son." His father said stroking Finn's hair. "I let you do and i'm sorry for that. i just wanted to protect you. I made you take the same path i did."

"I made my choices." Finn said with his eyes closed. "I'm the one to blame."

"It's never to late to repair mistakes." His father said taking his hand.

"I asked coach to get me into where Rachel was going." Finn said opening his eyes to look at his father.

His father smiled and Finn couldn't believe it."I know you did son." He said nicely. "Your coach asked me to help, i will do everything i can."

"Why?" Finn asked. "You have always been hard on me, why change?"

"Why?" His father asked surprised. "Because someone told me too." He said laughing remembering his chat with Rachel. "I can see she is right for you Finn. You are a good person when your with her. A better person then i will ever be." He father added smiling. "And because i can see so much love in her eyes when she looks at you."

Finn looked at his father.

"It's not too late, she loves you too much." His father said knowing Finn had doubts. "Go and talk to her, don't hide away."

"I was thinking of asking her to prom." Finn said smiling.

"That's a good step." His father said standing up. "Don't give up, and take these." he said handing tablets to Finn.

"Thank you, thanks for standing by me." Finn said smiling.

"Its what i am meant to do." His father said standing at the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting ready to meet up with Quinn and Sam. They asked her out so many times, but she always found a good excuse. But now she didn't have any excuses. She had to go.<p>

Someone rang the doorbell. Rachel frowned and looked at the clock. "I'm not ready." She said running down the stairs.

"I thought we were meeting at the-" She started opening the door expecting to see Quinn or Sam. but her smile faded leaving just a plain expression.

"Hey." Finn said seeing Rachel breathless.

"Noah isn't here." She said coldly trying to close the door, but he stopped it. "What the hell?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you." Finn said making his way into the house. "You look beautiful." He added once he was in.

"Of course i do." She said with sarcasm. She sighed. "What do you want Finn?" She asked walking into the sitting room. "I mean it's such a honor to have a champion in my house."

Finn followed her, watching every step she took.

Finn moved, uncomfortably in his spot. She had her big eyes fixed on him.

"Come on then?" She said tapping her foot on the floor. "I need to go." She added showing him her watch. Being with him in the house made her feel so weak. She couldn't get over how beautiful he was.

"Why are you in such a hurry." He asked with hurt in his voice.

"What is it to you?" She asked nastily. "Were not dating are we?" She grinned. "I'm actually meeting a guy, i'm going to get laid." She added standing straight looking into his eyes where she could see the pain. "You should be proud of yourself, you were so good in bed that now, i need to satisfy my needs more often." She added with a wink.

Finn walked to her and grabbed her arms. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" He asked with anger.

"Oh! Don't worry i would never hurt you as much as you hurt me!". She looked at him and closed the difference between them pressing her body against his.

"What,,, What are you doing?" He asked confused.

Rachel pressed herself even tighter to his body. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we could satisfy each over once more." She added kissing his ear. "Did you find someone more satisfying than i was?" She asked kissing down his throat.

Finn was completely breathless. He just shook his head.

She knew what she was doing she was going to be the old him. She wanted to show him how much it hurts. She loves him but she cant show him.

"So just sex, no strings attached. Okay?" She said slowly moving her hand down his chest.

As soon as her hand pressed against his manhood she could feel him harden. "I guess that's a yes." She added forcing him onto the sofa.

"Yeah." Finn moaned. he helped Rachel take of his shirt. He was now sat on the sofa.

"I want you." He groaned.

"Say you need me." She added licking her lip.

"I need you." He said closing his eyes. Rachel didn't know how much he meant it.

Rachel smiled, even if her heart was still hurting like hell she was about to be his one last time. She slowly slid down her jeans.

"Come to me." He asked, following her jeans and pants falling to the floor.

Rachel moved and sat on his knee, slowly moving kissing his neck.

"Stop." He said unbuttoning her shirt. "Or it's going to be over before we even start."

Rachel stopped him when there were only two buttons to open, "I'm keeping my clothes."

Finn nodded. "Your driving me crazy baby."

"Don't call me that." Rachel said rolling her eyes. Rachel slightly sat up to undo his jeans.

As soon as Finn felt her hands he moaned. "Let me help you." he said.

Rachel smiled. "Come on then." She said locking eyes with him.

"I want you." He said putting each of his hands on her hips to help her up while she wrapped her fingers around his length placing him to her entrance. Finn helped her down slowly.

Rachel couldn't help but moan. Once he was in her completely , she started to move slowly pressing her body against Finn's. "I've missed this." She admitted.

They both started to moan louder ad Rachel rocked faster.

He wanted to kiss her, explore her mouth, he went to, but she turned her face so he kissed her cheek.

"No kissing." Kissing was too personal and she was not ready to let that happen. She pushed him back on the sofa and held his hand.

Once they were finished, Rachel on his lap resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Finn started to rub her back. "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. He felt her push back looking at him.

She got off his lap and started to button up her shirt. "I'm really late now, but thanks, i'm satisfied now." She said looking at the clock in the sitting room pretending that the sex didn't affect her.

"That's all it was for you?" Finn asked with disbelief standing up to put his clothes on.

"What?" She asked with a slight shrug. "It was great." She added putting her clothes on and doing her hair. "That's what you wanted right? That's why came right?" She asked still not looking at him. She was scared that he would look straight through her.

"No." Finn said with sadness in his voice. "I came to ask you to prom." He said keeping his eyes on her back.

She was about to put her shoe on when she froze on the spot and did something that Finn did not expect. She burst out laughing. She turned around.

"Whats so funny?" Finn asked with anger and pain.

"Oh i'm sorry." She said putting on her shoes. "I didn't mean to laugh so loud but don't you think its funny?" She asked. "After dumping me a month ago because you didn't love me enough. You ask me to prom?" She shook her head. "Sorry but it's just surprising." She added looking for a jacket.

Finn sighed with annoyance. He expected her to react like that, but with what they just shared he thought it would of been better. "Prom is special Rachel and what we had is special." He said with emotion walking to her. "I wanted to share this special night with someone who i loved."

"Cut the crap Finn." She said taking her bag but couldn't find her keys. "We were as special as any other couple in school." She said looking for her keys. "They all think they are so much in love but the truth is half of them break up after prom." She shrugged. "We weren't special, we were just stupid." She said finally finding her keys. "Lets go." She said opening the door.

Finn didn't move and looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked upset. "Where is the sweet and kind hearted girl that once shared my life? Your mean and bitter." He added sadly.

"As for the mean and bitter part , your the one to thank for that." She said pointing outside.

Finn started to walk slowly out.

She looked down and sighed. "I wont be here for prom Finn, so don't worry i wont be going with anyone else."

"What?" He asked shocked standing at the door.

"I'm going, to my music program but i'm going to live their."

"What about exams and graduation?" He asked still surprised.

"I am leaving in 3 weeks just after the last exam, but i will be back for graduation." She closed the door and started to walk towards car with Finn walking beside her. Rachel kept her eyes on the car. "And i'm leaving the day after graduation to spend my summer in California." She added sitting in the car. She looked up at him. "It's time for me to move on." She added closing the door and driving off.

Finn stood there watching her car drive down the road. Tears started to fall down his cheeks because now he knew he has lost her forever, but what Finn ignored was that Rachel parked just two streets down and put her head on the steering wheel breaking into tears. She knew what her and Finn had was special and that why it hurt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for all the amazing reviews. **

Rachel was standing in the airport once again. saying goodbye to her family and friends.

She will only be gone for a couple of weeks, just the time to find and flat and go to the open houses. As her friends and family left she was about to board the plane when she saw him. She suddenly became worried. A part of her happy to go but a part wanting to stay.

Finn was standing there at the exact same spot that he stood in last time. She looked at him, locked eyes with him just for a couple of seconds. She couldn't describe what she saw in them, she wanted to hate him so much but she did still love him and that made her even more sad.

She finally found the strength to turn her back and board the plane.

As she took her seat on the plane she closed her eyes. All she could see was Finn stood their. She took a deep breathe and started to hum a melody she had just made up. The lyrics were of course all about Finn. The were now always about Finn.

She took out her lyric book and started to write, she kept picturing Finn stood in the airport. A tear escaped her eyes.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>

Rachel brought her hand to her heart and felt it beating fast. This always used to happen when she was around Finn. He was her person.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"Why can't you be my Edward and i would be your Bella?" She whispered to herself.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Rachel couldn't get the picture of Finn out of her head. The way he smirked when he seen her and the way he looked deep into her eyes.

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

Memories flooded Rachel's head. She blushed remembering how intense it was during their time making love. She felt so empty at this point she needed him.

Rachel shook her head, she was so lost in her thoughts, she looked out the window and realised she was almost here. This was the beginning of her new life.

"I'll never forget you." She whispered, stepping off the plane.

As soon as she saw Jesse's warm smile, her heart started to stop aching . She gave him a big warm smile. She hadn't smiled in weeks.

"Hey, my little rockstar." Jesse said wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulder and kissing her forehead. He had been in touch with Quinn and knew exactly what had been going on with Rachel lately. "I missed you." He said looking down at his best friend. She looked so broken which broke Jesse's heart.

"I missed you too." Rachel said smiling. "So did you find some flat for me to visit?" Rachel asked curiously. "I didn't even know you knew this city."

Jesse smiled and jumped in the car speeding off. "You don't need to rent a flat. You are staying with me."

"I know i'm staying with you now you goof. But i need a flat for later." Rachel said laughing. "So which hotel are you staying in while recording your album?" She asked looking out of the window.

"You will soon see." Jesse said keeping his eyes on the road.

Jesse stopped the car in front of a luxurious apartment building. They walked up some steps and opened the door to an enormous living room where Rachel quickly noticed the piano.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said looking around. "This place is. It's." Rachel couldn't find the right word. "It is yours right?"

Jesse laughed, putting their bags down. "It's ours baby." He said trying to sound cheesy.

Rachel smiled.

"Come on let me give you a tour." He said taking her hand and leading her to a big bedroom.

Rachel's mouth dropped open looking at the room. "I don't understand. Your career has just started . How did you afford this?" She asked confused.

Jesse smiled. "It''s been mine for a while. Do you like the room?" He asked changing the subject.

"I love it." Rachel yelled. "Is it yours?"

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Nope, this is your room misses! I hope you are going to enjoy staying here for the next few years." He added with a smile seeing her face light up.

"I...I." Rachel started. "I don't know what to say." She added. "Thank you so much." She said with tears in her eyes. She felt so loved.

Jesse walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "No thank you for being in my life." he said kissing her forehead. "It's going to be amazing." He added.

"It is." Rachel said trying to smile, but she was still hurting.

Jesse sat beside Rachel on the bed. " I know its hard to turn your back on it all." He admitted. "And i'm so sorry that things ended the way they did with Finn. "I was sure you two would last."

Rachel nodded. She knew she couldn't keep things from Jesse. "I thought we had it all. I thought we had the real thing, but it fell apart."

Jesse sighed. "You know someone once said. _I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you can learn to appreciate things when they are right, and sometimes good things in life fall apart so better things can fall together."_ He added nicely. "I'm sure you will look back in a couple of years and see it was for the best".

"I'm not sure of that Jesse." Rachel said sadly. "But." She looked up. "I would never bet a guy like you would quote Mailyn Monroe." She added grinning.

"Oh, you knew that?" Jesse asked getting embarrassed. "Yeah i'm a fan." He added dramatically.

"Listen, i'm shattered, do you mind if i go to bed?" She asked Jesse.

Jesse smiled. "Of course, see you in the morning. Night." He said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up early and sneaked into Jesse's room. She was confused to see he wasn't their and his bed was made.<p>

Rachel walked into the kitchen and found a note.

_Enjoy the first day of your new life. I'm at the recording studio all day, stop by. Love you_

Rachel smiled at the note and thought she would surprise him with lunch.

Rachel got ready and followed the directions that Jesse had left for her. As soon as she arrived at the studio she was lead to where Jesse was.

She walked into the recording room and looked at Jesse signing in the room. He was singing one of the songs Rachel wrote and that she sent them.

"Can i help you." A warm voice asked, bringing her back to reality.

She shook her head and looked to the piercing blue eyes that were looking at hers. "I'm sorry, i'm just listening to Jesse."

"Yeah, okay. But who are you?" He added abit louder.

"Oh i'm sorry." She said, forgetting to introduce herself. "I'm Rachel Puckerman." Rachel said going to shake his hand.

The man opened his mouth in shock not reaching to shake her hand.

"You okay?"Rachel asked.

"Sorry." He said shaking his head. "You are Rachel Puckerman?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." Rachel said frowning.

"The Rachel Puckerman?" He asked.

"Yeah! Are you stupid or something?" She asked getting annoyed.

"The Rachel Berry who wrote this song?" He said pressing the button so Jesse's voice filled the room while he was signing _Ghost_

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_My friends had you figured out  
>Yeah they saw what's inside of you<br>You tried hiding another you  
>But your evil was coming through<em>

_These guys sitting on the wall  
>They watch every move I make<br>Bright light living in the shade  
>Your cold heart makes my spirit shake<em>

_I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
>Had to meet the devil just to know his name<em>

_And that's when my love was burning  
>Yeah it's still burning<em>

"Yeah that's me." She shouted looking at the guy like he was stupid. "Whats your point?" She asked with anger.

"I just don't understand how such a young and fine looking girl can write sad songs." Said the young man standing. "I thought you were going to be a old ugly witch." He added with a grin.

Rachel was freaked out by his height. It brought back Finn. He must of been the same height.

"But i guess you won't care what i think." He added bringing Rachel back to reality.

"It's not that i don't care." She said looking into his eyes. "I just don't give a crap." She added.

"Sarcastic." He said impressed. "I like that. Sorry i didn't introduce myself ." He said smiling. "I'm Brody, Jesse's manager and friend."

"Oh." Rachel said embarrassed.

Brody laughed looking at Rachel. "You know what?,,, Maybe we could start over." He said shaking her hand nicely. "Hello my names Brody."

Rachel smiled, "Hello Brody, my names Rachel, it's nice to meet you."

They both laugh.

"I've been shouting for ages." Jesse said behind them. "Geez Brody, i was asking you to stop the track, but you were to busy trying to go after my best friend huh?" Jesse said making Rachel and Brody redden.

Jesse shook his head and laughed. "So my little rock star, why did you come?" Jesse asked walking towards her.

"I wanted to invite you for lunch." Rachel said with a smile.

"How nice of you." Jesse said wrapping an arm around her waist. " And you found the place easily."

"Well its quite straight forward." Rachel said with a smirk. "My name is not Jesse James."

"How mean." Jesse said pretending to be offended.

"He is bad, right?" Brody asked with a laugh.

"Bad is an understatement." Rachel said seriously. "He couldn't even find the way to the kitchen." She added laughing.

"You guys enjoying picking on me?" Jesse said punching Brody's shoulder. "The new "A" team, well i will get my revenge." He added.

"Come on, lets go." Rachel said taking Jesse's hand. She gave a quick look to Brody who was smiling. "Would you like to join us?"

Brody nodded and took his jacket. "I guess i should, i mean you will need my help to torture Jess."

"Well a bit of help is always good." She said laughing as they all walked out together.

Rachel realized something while they sat at a cafe beside the studio. She hadn't thought about Finn in the last half hour which has never happened before and she thought it never would.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

Rachel was spread out on Jessie's couch with a big bucket of ice cream. She was wearing sweats and a over sized shirt.

She put a spoon-full of ice cream in her mouth rolling her eyes at the TV. She was really sad and down today because it was the day of prom back home and it was eating her up inside. When Jessie was here earlier she acted like she was fine, but he had a gig tonight and as soon as she left she let everything come out. She felt every bit of pain she could feel.

She looked towards the clock, it was 6pm which meant back home it would be 9pm. She sighed. She knew that by now Finn would be prom king and that he would be dancing with some girl. She shook her head getting all of it out of her head.

She switched over the telly and saw a couple dancing. "Believe me it never works!" She screamed.

"Tell me about it huh?" Said a deep voice behind her making her jump up to see who it was.

"Brody! What the hell?" Rachel shouted with anger and surprise. "How did you get in." She asked suddenly. She looked down at herself and felt so embarrassed, messed up hair with messed up clothes. She quickly looked back towards him and seen his was in a tux.

"Sorry." Brody said shifting. "The door was actually open and Jessie-"

"What't that for?" She said cutting him off pointing at the tux he was wearing. She had gotten quite close to Brody lately but he was no Finn and he would never be.

"Dude how could you ask me that! It's prom." He said with a wide smile flashing his white teeth.

"Prom?" Rachel asked surprised. "You're like 22." She added laughing. "Let me guess your a pervert or something." She said joking.

"You know i am." He said sounding serious. "No seriously." He said straightening out his tux. "I'm here to take you Miss Puckerman to prom."

"You're here to what?" She asked stunned. What the hell was he on about? "So this is not funny and let me tell you why. I have got no prom to go to, no date, no dress and definitely not the desire so, guess not." She said shaking her head.

"That is were you are wrong." He said proudly. "Jessie is helping out a friend by playing with his band at a prom so we can totally go crash it. As for the outfit.." Brody said bringing in a red dress. "I think i have a solution." He said noticing the surprise look in Rachel's eyes. "As for desire to go we'll just try it out for a little bit. I am sure you will have fun and plus Jessie will be happy."

Rachel just started at Brody.

"I,,,,no." She said looking down and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on Rachel." Brody said walking over to sit next to her. "You don't want to miss prom, i know you don't. I missed mine and i still regret it now." He said in a serious tone. "It's not your real prom so yeah the memories won't be their and i promise, that as soon as you want to go home i will take you, i won't even try to persuade you to stay." He added bending his head so he could see her.

Rachel finally looked up. She looked into Brodys eyes. "I don't date Brody." She said seriously. "If and that's an if. If i do come don't expect anything from it."

Brody laughed but he couldn't help the little flash of deception to show in his eyes. "Wow." He laughed. "Your pretty straight forward. And allow me to be hones too. Their is no way that i consider a date a night with horny 18 year old's while Jessie is watching us!" He said seeing her blush. "It's a friendly thing Rach, i want to help. I always keep my promises. You say when you want to come home and i promise i will bring you back. I swear!" He added keeping his eyes on hers so she knew he wasn't lying.

Rachel sighed and looked at the dress again. She couldn't lie it was so beautiful! She would look like a princess in it. And plus Finn was probably having fun right? I mean he did dump her so she deserves some fun. "Okay Brody." She said standing up. "Give me that dress." She said as he stood up. "I will be ready soon." She said smiling walking to the bedroom.

Brody laughed and sat back down watching the telly waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Finn looked around the room again. The evening was almost over and than god it was! He didn't even want to go to prom. He thought it was all pointless in Rachel wasn't here. She took his heart with her when she left.<p>

Puck was the one who convinced Finn to go. Puck knew he had to go he was up for prom king and he was in one of the best teams he could be in.

So, Finn decided to pretend just for one more night. He was doing it since him and Rachel broke up and now he was pretty good at doing it. He put on his cocky smile and was sitting pretending to care what was going on. He looked down at his watch what seemed to be like the 100th time that night.

"Just 30 more minutes." He whispered to himself. He hoped that he would not be prom king so he could just sneak out when it was announced. And well if he was, he would quickly dance with Quinn, who would obviously be prom queen, then he would sneak out.

Finn looked over at Quinn who was dancing with Sam., but she had her dark eyes locked on Finn. He knew why she was looking, she was holding him responsible for Rachel not being here and to be honest she was right. Geez she hated him.

Finn knew that Rachel was miles and miles away but he couldn't help to look at the door in hope to see her walk through the doors with that amazing smile she used to have on her face. But he made that dissapear. One day he will tell her everything, he will tell that every minute she was away he felt like he was in hell and that he never stopped loving her. Each time he was in bed he could feel her warm body next to him, but every time her reached for her she wasn't their.

Someone sat beside him and looked in the same direction.

"I'm sorry Finn, but even if you want it so bad it won't make her walk in." Said the person nicely but also with some coldness in her voice.

"Hey Lopez." Finn said turning his face to face hers. He did it slowly so he could take all the sadness out of his face. "You sure look nice." He said looking at her dress.

"Thank you." She said with a small laugh. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Yeah,,,well." He said shrugging. He wasn't really bothered what he looked like. "So, wheres your man?" He asked forcing a smile.

Santana pointed behind her, showing Puck in a chat with a teacher.

Finn grimaced. He knew Puck deep down was abit of a geek but so was Rachel.

"I know right." Santana said laughing. "But that's what you get when you date a hot popular person but is also a little geek." She said with humor.

Finn nodded.

"You of all people should know that." She added with no humor in her voice. "You know what being a book worm means?"

"I do." Finn said. He knew how excited Rachel used to get when new books came out. He felt single when Barbara Streisand's book came out.

"You know." Santana said standing up behind her chair. "There are mysteries in life that i can't understand and one of them being why two people who love each over that much and being so miserable when they are not together are so eager to loose it all." She added shaking her head.

Finn turned his head with surprise. God she knew everything.

"I maybe not the most outgoing or chatty person around here." She said pointing to other people. "But i see things and i'll know one day why you broke her heart and i know it's not a cheating story." She said shaking her head.

Finn was about to say something but she stopped him.

"Don't try to lie to me." She said seriously. "I should go to Noah now, but-" She squeezed his hand resting on the back of the chair. "Just thing that maybe there are too many lies around your love and it risks to really dissapear for good now. Please just think." She added going over to Noah before Finn could say anything.

Finn kept staring, speechless he didn't even notice the crowd concentrating on the dancing area. but what he did her was prom king was Noah Puckerman.

Finn sighed in relief. He sneaked out of the room. He needed his own space. He needed her back and he would get her.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Brody made her twirl in his arms to a rock song that Jessie was playing with the band.<p>

"What was that?" Brody asked in shock. "Is that a little laugh i just heard? So you are having fun after all." He said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel went serious and shrugged. "I guess,,, i am just a little." She said with some guilt in her voice.

"You know." Brody started. "You don't need to feel guilty for having some fun and to not be hurting for a couple of hours. You're not the one who deserves the pain and." He took a deep breath. "You need to move on with your life."

Rachel looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You are going to be okay Rachel." He said nicely. He noticed she was now getting uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Do you want a drink? I'm thirsty." He said taking her hand.

She nodded. She felt so good to have a friend like him. She followed him to the punch bowl.

She looked around and saw all of the other girls giving her death stares. She looked down. "You know everybody knows that were crashing." She said embarrassed. "I wonder why were still here."

"Oh well." Brody bent down to speak into her ear. Feeling his hot breathe made her shiver.

"We did say a little lie, I'm the band manager and you're Jessie's little star." He cleared his throat. "But your school back home burnt down and well we didn't want you to miss prom." He added seriously looking at her.

She looked at him frowning thinking it was just a prank but she knew it wasn't. "They believed you?"

"Yeah." Brody said with pride. "I'm a good liar."

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Rachel said in a whisper recalling how Finn used to promise they would be forever.

Brody felt the tension straight away and he wanted it to be a good night.

"Come on. Lets go dance." He said taking her hand again. "These kids need to see what we can do."

They were almost on the dance floor when he felt Rachel squeeze his hard harder and she froze. He turned around and saw his eyes fill with tears. "Whats wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You said i could go home whenever right." She said closing her eyes. A song was on that reminded her too much of Finn.

Brody nodded sadly, putting a hand on her back while walking to the car.

The drive back was in dead silence. Brody kept taking glances at Rachel but she never moved.

Brody parked infront of the building and looked towards Rachel.

"Jessie won't be back for a few hours and you don't seem to good." Brody said worried. "I cant stay a bit if you want."

Rachel shook her head. "No its fine." She said forcing a smile.

"What happened back there?" He asked. He didn't want to ask but he was worried.

Rachel shrugged. "Its silly. Its just a song that remind me of him."

Brody nodded. "You're going to be okay Rachel." He said seriously.

"Thank you Brody." She added squeezing his hand getting out of the car and walking towards the building.

Brody stayed for a few minutes before going back to prom to tell Jessie to go home as soon as it was over.

Jessie ran into the flat. "Rachel?" He shouted noticing the TV was on. "You there?"

"Yeah." She said walking out of the bathroom pale white.

Jessie quickly walked towards her. "Whats wrong?" He asked staring at her in the eyes.

"I don't think i can tour with you this summer."

"Oh." Jessie said wrapping his arms around her. "Its okay you need to spend time with your family i understand." He said with a soft voice. He knew something else was wrong so broke the hug to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I,,,I'm,,, i'm pregnant." She said showing him the pregnancy test in her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Please don't hate me for taking so long! Had loads of stuff going on, but i promise now i'm back and their is still loads to come from me. Make sure you tell me what you think of this chapter! And thank you for all of the reviews, juts to answer some peoples questions of course Finn is the father. **

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't sleeping and knew it would stay like that for a long time. She had just been on a flight that seemed like forever! Jessie of course came back with her, it felt so strange to be back in her home, and it made things worse because she knew what was inside of her.<p>

Rachel couldn't help but to worry and started to think that maybe Jessie was right, maybe she should come clean about the baby, but apart of her couldn't. Not just yet. She still needed time to think.

Jessie of course thought she was ridicules for not telling him. He even told her if she didn't come clean about it then he would.

"How can someone so smart be so stupid at the same time!" Jessie said with anger once he knew Rachel wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm going home, i really can't be dealing with this now." She said walking home.

She couldn't ruin all of this. Not yet. Her mother was so proud of all the things she had done and she didn't want to ruin it all telling her she was pregnant, she knew she would be disappointed. And as for Noah, he was just acting civil with her and she didn't want to ruin anything else with him. Rachel had agreed to come clean before the first day of school, but to be honest she still had a problem accepting the pregnancy herself. She didn't even tell Brooke or anyone else yet.

Rachel stood up from her bed and decided to go for a walk. Maybe the cool air of the night would help her find some sleep. Rachel out put on a jumper and sneaked out of the house. She left the house quietly trying not to make a noise.

She started to walk to the court area. After a while she stopped in her tracks and smiled at her surroundings. She missed this place. This was on of her special places and also her brothers. She missed their relationship so much. She sat on one of the picnic tables and looked out to the river.

She heard some steps behind her and smiled. She knew Noah would join her. She turned around with a smile on her face, which faded right away. It wasn't Noah standing in front of her, no. It was Finn.

Rachel stood up looking down. She wasn't ready to let him see through her. She quietly nodded a sort of hello walking past him to leave.

"Is it always going to be like that now?" Finn asked not bothering to turn around.

Rachel turned around, she was surprised to hear that much pain in his voice.

"What are you talking about Finn." She asked confused. She sighed, upset.

"You avoiding me. Acting like i don't exist in your world." He added with pain in his voice. His back still on her.

Rachel kept her eyes looking at his back. She finally closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to hurt him.

."No Finn, it won't always be like this." She said keeping her eyes closed. "I just need some time to heal and avoiding this, you well it's the best for me." She added honestly even if it did hurt her finally saying that to him. "I need to keep what i got left of sanity and being far away from you is the best i can do." She slowly opened her eyes. Finn was now facing her, she looked into his eyes. She saw he stepping towards her but she raised her hand to stop him. "Stay their please." She asked in a begging tone, she knew the state she was in she would just fall into his arms and she didn't want too.

Finn froze on the spot. "We really need to talk." He said nicely. He had never heard Rachel beg before. All he wanted to do was protect her.

"I know we do." She said honestly. "But not now, not yet." She said shaking her head.

"It's really important Rach, i-" Finn started.

"But their is one thing i want to tell you now. It's thank you." She said cutting him off.

"You thank me?" He asked confused.

"You gave me what i always dreamed of and i didn't know i could do it before you." She said smiling.

"Your music." He whispered.

"Yeah, well that's part of it." She said looking down. She was thinking more of the baby she was carrying. "Thank you Finn." She said again. "And we will talk again." She said walking away not looking back.

"I still love you Rach." He whispered. Looking at her walking away he knew he couldn't give up on her he loved her too much and there was too much she need to know.

* * *

><p>Rachel returned back to school for graduation and was overwhelmed when her principle asked her to be valedictorian. She knew it was because of her success and how she still kept her grades up. She sat and waited for her name to be called.<p>

"Please everyone make a warm welcome to this years valedictorian Rachel Puckerman."

Rachel stood up and looked at all the faces full of hope and pride. Rachel took time to study all of her friends and her brothers face, once she found Finn's face she brought her hand to her belly.

"Well it looks like we all finally made it didn't we?" Rachel said laughing with others laughing with her. "Today is the end and you should all be so proud."Rachel said keeping the tears back. "But today is the beginning of the rest of our lives and it can be scary for some of us knowing we are going to face big things, but never be scared of the unexpected because sometimes they are the best things." Rachel said this thinking of the baby. "I hope everyone gets what they deserve and i will miss you all so much."

Once Rachel was done she walked down to Santana and Noah with a smile. She was going away once again after arriving home just yesterday.

"Hey." Rachel said nicely, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey." Puck said. He was still angry at Rachel knowing she wasn't going to be spending the summer with her friends and he was still pissed about the whole her and Finn situation.

Santana slapped Puck's arm, while glaring at him.

Rachel sighed. "Com on Noah, Lets smile today, we won't see each over for quite some time and-"

"And whose fault is that." Puck said angrily. "Not mine thats for sure."

Finn walked over towards them, he needed to see her.

"If this is the way you want things to end between us fine." She said sadly. "I guess i will spend my last day at home with people who really want me here." She said looking at her mother, Jessie, Quinn and Sam. "I am so proud of you guys, all of you." She added looking at Finn.

Finn felt like something had gave him a shock. She was proud of him. He smiled at her and watched her walk away.

"Well you should be pleased someone is proud of you."Santana said harshly to Puck. "Because i am certainly not." She added shaking her head. She looked nastily to Finn then turned back to Puck. "Maybe you don't know the real story! Open your eyes Puck."

"Maybe your the one that needs to open your eyes." Puck said looking at Santana.

"You know what? Whatever." She added with annoyance. "I hope you both have fun." She said walking over to Rachel and the others.

"Don't worry man, i have your back." He said patting Finn on the back.

"Thats the problem, maybe you should't." Finn said nicely. "We need to talk soon." He added he needed to tell the truth to Puck.

"Yeah, later. I need some air." Puck said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Rachel was leaving with Jessie again.<p>

Quinn promised she would come out to visit and so would Sam.

Rachels mam hugged Jessie. "Take care of my baby." She said sadly.

"I will protect her with my life." He said smiling.

"I know you will." She said nodding. She turned her attention back on Rachel. "Take care of yourself baby." She said stroking her daughters cheek. "I am so proud of you and i know your dad would be too. You were destined for greatness Rachel Puckerman." She said smiling.

"So iv'e been told." Rachel said joking. She looked around to see if her brother was anywhere but he wasn't. She couldn't believe him.

Her mother noticed her straight away. "Sorry baby." She said seeing the sadness in Rachels eyes. "I really thought he would come, i am sure he will come see you during summer."

Santana hugged Rachel tightly not knowing what to say. She drove Quinn and Sam to the airport and she couldn't believe Puck would bail on his own sister. He was going to regret it was he knew the truth.

As soon as Rachel and Jessie's plane left, Santana said bye to the others. Rachel's mam offered to take Quinn and Sam home.

Santana drove to Finn's beach house. She knew he would be their.

Santana saw his car parked out front and sighed. "You are going to regret this." She said walking in.

Santana walked up the stairs and found Puck in one of the bedrooms she looked around the room and saw a ball on the floor.

"Hey Puckerman." She shouted throwing the ball at him.

Puck shouted with pain and jumped up. "Are you insane!" He shouted.

"No but you sure are!" Santana said with anger, her hands on her hips. "You are so stupid and blind Puck." She groaned. "Enough is enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked.

"You sister that's who! We both know she is not the one who ended things with Finn."

"She-" Puck started.

"She what?" Santana said cutting him off. "I don't know why she told you what she did, but your so stupid for believing her! Maybe you need to open your eyes and see the facts! You should of known she was lying Noah."

"Don't talk to me about facts Santana! You don't know all of them." Puck said angrily. He hated how Santana did't trust him. "Don't get involved in things that you don't know and maybe your the one that needs to open your eyes!"

"Oh yeah." Santana screamed. "Well think about this for a second." She said pacing around the room. "Rachel left on such short notice because she wanted too? I don't think so! For gods sake Noah she got a tattoo the day before the broke up!" Santana shouted again. She knew she would win this argument.

"Yeah? Well he bought her an engagement ring the day before too! So suck on that." Puck said, he knew Finn said to keep it as a secret but he just couldn't.

Santana looked at him in confusion and sat on the bed. "He was,,, none of this makes sense."

Puck sighed and sat next to her. "I know tell me about it, but you see why i believed Finn right?" He asked nicely he knew she was only trying to help but still. "Finn wouldn't have broken up with her if he wanted to propose to her."

"Yeah, but Rachel broke down at Quinn's saying that Finn dumped her! It was meant to be so heartbreaking for her to see." She said putting a hand through her hair. "That is why Quinn hates him."

"Yeah, its messed up." Puck said thinking when something hit him. "Wait! My sister got a tattoo?"

Santana smirked. "Yeah. You weren't supposed to find out."

"But Rachel wouldn't do that if she was planning on leaving him." He said. He picked up his phone and dialed Finn's number.

As soon as Finn picked up Puck spoke. "We need to talk man." Puck said acting cool.

_"What about?" Finn asked._

"She never broke up with you did she?" Puck said taking a deep breath.

_"No she didn't." Finn admitted in a sad tone._

"I'll be right over." Puck said hanging up. He would find out the truth by tonight. He quickly gave Santana a kiss.

"Please stay calm." Santana said worried.

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"Well i had a feeling you did." She said smirking watching him race out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! My next update will be either Sunday or Monday but i promise no later. **

It was not two weeks that Rachel had been back in California and she had actually started to get used to it. It felt like a new home to her. Her mom and brother were coming to visit in two weeks and she promised herself she would come clean about the baby.

Rachel kept her eyes on the calendar grimacing. She could already imagine her brother reaction when she tells him. He called her 3 days after her return to California to apologize about his behavior over the last few months and told her that she should of always been her priority.

Her thoughts were taking away when she heard the door open, a smile spread across her face. Brody found her an amazing job! She was now a songwriter and it was all because of him. He didn't understand why she didn't want a singing carer but he still didn't know about the baby.

So now four days after signing her contract, Rachel was now an official songwriter and it was all because of Brody. She was so thankful.

"Come on girl! Time to rock the show." Brody said smiling, as they decided to go to the cinema today.

Rachel turned around and gave him a hug while he kissed the top of her head. Jesse cancelled the tour so he could stay with Rachel. She felt so bad about it but he kept assuring her that it was fine and it would all turn out good in the end. However, there were some dates that Jesse couldn't cancel and during them days Brody took the best friend spot and always filled in.

"Come on then." Rachel said taking her bag. "What are you taking me to see?" She asked.

Brody sighed. "Damn you just had to ask." He twitched his mouth. "Well i was thinking, loads of blood, monsters and all of that." He said seriously.

"Cool." Rachel said smiling. "You have yourself a deal sir." She added stepping infront of him. "Monsters are my soft spot." She added as a joke.

"And that my muchkin is why i love you." He laughed.

This remark made Rachel shiver but she chose to ignore it. She would talk to him tonight, tell him about the baby, it was time to tell him the truth and face reality, she would be a mother soon after all.

Jessie had told her to set things straight with Brody this week. Even though Rachel said they were only friends, Jessie knew that Bordy had fallen deep in love with her.

After the movie Brody invited Rachel for ice cream.

"You know, i'm really impressed." He said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked curious, taking a spoon of chocolate ice cream and eating it.

"Well every other girl was putting their hands over their mouths and covering their eyes." He laughed. "But you, you kept your eyes on the screen all the time laughing when people got killed."

"Well come on." Rachel said laughing. "Did you want me to be all scared and bury my face on your broody chest." She asked in a sarcastic tone sticking her tongue out at him.

Brody looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging. "Maybe." He whispered.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot." Brody said putting ice cream in his mouth. He knew by her tone it was serious and was worried with what she was going to say.

"Not here." Rachel said nicely. "Let's drive back." She added walking to the car. She was now 10 weeks pregnant and her bell was still flat. But she knew she would soon start to show.

When they made it back to the flat, Bordy could see Rachel get more uncomfortable which made he feel that way. What was she about to say?

"Please take a seat." She said pointing to the couch.

Brody just nodded and sat down.

Rachel sat on the coffee table so she was facing him. She started playing with her hands until they became in a fist.

Brody saw how stressed she was and took her hands in his. "Come on Rach, whatever you have to say i can take it." He said nicely. "Just tell me, remember anything but lies between us."

"Okay." Rachel said looking at her hands wrapped in his. "Well, i know it can sound a bit silly." She said her voice shivering. "But,,,welll,its just." She was blushing so hard.

Brody laughed nervously. "That bad huh?" He asked. "Your normally so straight forward." He added squeezing her hands.

She looked up and sighed. "Jessie said you might have a little crush and well. I just need to know."

"I don't have a little crush on you." He simply stated.

Rachel sighed in relief.

"I'm in love with you." He added looking away. "I am so deeply in love with you Rachel Puckerman. I know i have only known you for 6 weeks, and i know that you still love this other guy but i just-"

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said cutting him off. "I'm pregnant with his child."

Brody looked at her with disbelief. "Oh." He waited a couple of minutes. "But." He frowned. "I dont know much about babies, but you said you guys broke up like 5 month ago and." He pointed to her belly.

"Oh right." Rachel said blushing. We did but well, we did it again about 11 weeks ago." She added uncomfortably.

"Oh." Brody repeated. "Well what can i say? No much." He added trying to smile.

"But i like you Brody, you are such a great friend and i know were connecting on so many levels." She said her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm so sorry." She said her voice shivering.

"What?" Brody asked confused. "No don't cry please." He begged closing the distance between them pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what your apologizing for."

"I'm hurting you, i should of seen what was happening." She said between her sobs.

Brody broke their embrace and bent down so their face was at the same level. "Look at me Rachel." He said serious. "You never gave me any kind of hope." He said stroking her face. "I knew you didn't like me, so you shouldn't feel bad about anything."

Rachel was still crying, but much quieter.

"Come here." He said pulling her into a another hug. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>Finn was in his bedroom looking at the engagement ring he bought Rachel. He brushed over it and sighed.<p>

"I will always love you, and that will never change." He said looking at the ring, picturing it on Rachel's finger.

Puck had somehow forgive him for the whole mess. Maybe it was because he could see all the pain he already had and he didn't need anymore.

Finn heard the doorbell ring and rolled his eyes. Puck has ended up coming over every day to get him out of the house.

"I'm coming Puckerman." Finn shouted coming down the stairs. "What lame excuse have you got today?" He added opening the door.

"Hello Finn." Said a cold voice.

"Jessie?" Finn asked confused. "What?" He frowned. "Is Rachel okay?" He asked worried. "Is she here too?" He continued.

"Can i come in?" Jessie asked.

Finn let Jessie in.

Jessie took a deep breath. "Yeah Rachel is fine, well as fine as she can be." He shrugged. "And no she is not here, she dosen't know i'm here." He added with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm meant to be on tour." He said putting his bag down and taking out a envelope. "I came to give this to you." He said handing Finn the envelope.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's a house moron." He said sarcastically. Then he shook his head. "Sorry i think Rachel's bitterness is imprinting on me. But you know i feel bad to betray her like that it's just-"

He saw Finn taking the CD out the envelope and looked at him confused.

"I could of just sent it to you, but i thought me showing up would of meant more." He said smiling. "It's my CD well a demo of most of my songs, well Rachel wrote 7 songs of the album but you need to listen to track 5 and 11, if you still have feelings for her-

"I love her." Finn said in a defensive tone.

"Well if you love her you better hurry up."

"I don't get you." Finn said frowning. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why?" Jessie said with a sarcastic laugh. "Song 11 will tell you all of it i think." He pointed at the CD. "It's the last song she wrote, just a few days before coming back here for graduation. I better go." Jessie said looking at his watch. "Bye." He said walking out the door.

Finn looked at the CD for a few seconds before putting it on and listen to track 11.

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like all he wants is to chill out<br>(She's serious)  
>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out<br>(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
>Like he doesn't even care<br>(Like she doesn't even care)_

__[Demi + Joe:]_  
>You, me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<em>

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>You're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

Finn looked at the CD case. He hated what he done to her.

_Why does he try to read my mind?_  
><em>(I try to read her mind)<em>  
><em>It's not good to psychoanalyze<em>  
><em>(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)<em>  
><em>That's what all of my friends say<em>  
><em>(That's what all of my friends say)<em>

Finn threw the CD case across the room.

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>but you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

Finn sat down and felt numb. He couldn't believe his Rachel wrote this. He looked up and saw a picture of them. She looked so beautiful.

_ When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<br>We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, <em>

"That's it!" Finn shouted turning off the CD. "I know what i have to do." He added.

An hour later Finn went looking for Puck and found him.

"Hey bro." Puck said.

"I'm going to California." Finn said holding up the plane ticket. "I'm going to see Rachel."

Puck stopped and looked at Finn with a big smile and nodded. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not." Finn said seriously.

"No way." Puck said.

"I'll stand in front of her with everything to lose, i will stay their and wait for her to forgive me, i am going to do anything to get her back."

Pucks mouth dropped open.

"Think about this Finn." Puck said realising what his friend was going to do. "Your just giving up on everything, not knowing whats going to happen when your there." Puck said slightly panicking. "Go there first, see how things turn out."

"I love your sister Puck, my dreams don't matter aslong as i have her." He said smiling. "I'll let you know what happens." He said walking away.

"Hey Finn." Puck shouted. Causing Finn to turn around. "Look after her."

Finn smiled. "Oh i will."


End file.
